


Mi vida de Adam Levine

by Kain_angel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confrontations, Cute Kids, Derek Feels, Derek trabaja en un banco, Derek's Past, Emotional Hurt, Extortion, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Hubo incendio de la mansión Hale, Laura se va a casar, Lydia's party, M/M, POV Derek Hale, Past Relationship(s), Poor Derek, Referencias a Teen wolf, Referencias a series de TV y películas, School Dances, The Power Of Love, Weddings, alternative universe, always cry at weddins, maroon5
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kain_angel/pseuds/Kain_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seguro que en algún momento has pensado que hay una canción perfecta para esa ocasión. Yo si.</p>
<p>Mi nombre es Derek Hale y podría decirse que la banda sonora de mi vida es Maroon5. Si, todos sabemos que hablan de desamor y el sufrimiento pero esa ha sido mi vida. Es la historia de lo que hice por él y lo que representó para mi.</p>
<p>Te invito a conocer mi histora con Stiles Stilinski.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Payphone

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, aquí Kain Angel con una nueva historia que tendría que haber sido publicada hace dos días en el día de mi cumpleaños pero como la vida es un puto agujero negro que no me deja compartir nada con nadie he tenido que joderme y esperar a publicar hoy. Lo siento mucho.
> 
> Aquí os presento un AU cargado de drama desde el punto de vista del lobo favorito de todos y todas, Derek Hale. Acompañado con la banda sonora de la mano de Adam Levine a la cabeza de Maroon5.
> 
> Con cada capítulo os pondré el enlace de la canción y espero que lo disfrutéis. Es mi regalo de cumpleaños atrasado de mi para vosotros. Esta es mi favorita de toda su discografía y espero que os guste. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sXw9iWTTkBc

Hasta ese momento no me di cuenta de cómo era posible haber llegado a eso. Me hallaba debajo de un puente, con el motor del coche que había robado echando tanto humo que pensé que se incendiaría en cualquier momento. Ahí estaba, lleno de heridas y sangrando con parte de la ropa desgarrada o pegada a mi cuerpo, las gafas rotas y… ¿Funcionaba el móvil? Lo saqué de mi bolsillo y lo revisé. Estaba apagado, no se encendía ni con los golpes que le daba, por lo que lo arrojé sin ni siquiera mirar dónde aterrizaba.  
Miré a mí alrededor, era una especie de zona industrial pero no se veía a nadie. Mejor, lo último que necesitaba era seguir corriendo. Estaba cansado… Me quité lentamente la corbata llena de polvo, la camiseta blanca que ahora era una mezcla extraña de rojo y marrón, y cogí las gafas para revisarlas, tenían el cristal derecho con una raja que iba de lado a lado. Ya no me servían pero las doblé y las metí en el bolsillo.

Entonces reparé en que había una destartalada y vieja cabina telefónica a unos pasos de mí. Metí mis manos en otro bolsillo y saqué mi cartera, me sentí aliviado de tener el suficiente suelto para poder hacer una breve llamada. Sólo necesitaba preguntar una cosa y que me respondieran, un monosílabo me bastaba para después no pensar en qué haría a continuación.  
Me tambaleé hacia la cabina debido al entumecimiento que sentía en las piernas por el bajón de adrenalina que había tenido casi todo el día pero conseguí llegar al interior y descolgar el teléfono. Sonreí levemente al oír que había señal. No sé lo que habría hecho si no llega a haberla. Metí tres monedas de cincuenta y marqué su número. El teléfono del móvil de la única persona que no había conseguido olvidar nunca y por la que me hallaba así.

Comenzó a dar señal de llamada.

\- Por favor, Stiles, cógelo…

**_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_ **  
**_All of my change I spent on you_ **  
**_Where have the times gone_ **  
**_Baby it’s all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?_ **

Mientras seguían sonando los pitidos, pasó todo lo que viví ese día por mi cabeza como si fuera una de esas películas en blanco y negro o lo típico de que cuando alguien va a morir ve toda su vida pasar en imágenes. No sé pero todo me resultaba igual de confuso e increíble. No me esperé nunca hacer lo que hice aunque si era por Stiles… No me extrañaba haberlo hecho.

Todo empezó como todos los días de mi vida en los últimos cuatro años. Me levanté a las seis de la mañana, abrí las ventanas para que entrara el frescor matinal mientras me ponía mis pantalones de deporte, las zapatillas de correr y una sudadera. Cogí también los cascos con el iPod, me los puse y salí a correr mis cuarenta y cinco minutos diarios por el parque. Al llegar a casa me deshice de la ropa y cerré las ventanas. La casa ya se había aireado lo suficiente y no tenía ganas de ponerme malo estando sudando aunque hiciera años que no enfermaba. Me di una ducha rápida, me sequé y puse una camiseta de tirantes y los bóxers antes de volver al baño a peinarme, lavarme los dientes y darme el visto bueno frente al espejo. Entonces fui a la cocina y me preparé un café y una tostada en la que le puse un poco de miel del bote que había sobre la encimera de la cocina. Mientras desayunaba me puse con el portátil para leer las noticias como todas las mañanas hasta que dejé de hacerlo al recibir un mensaje en el móvil de Laura. Me estaba enviando una foto de ella y Chris, mi cuñado, teniendo de fondo los Campos Elíseos de noche con todas las tiendas abiertas y con las luces puestas. Junto a ella había un mensaje diciendo:

\- “Cuando vengas el mes que viene con Cora y mamá tenéis que venir a una de las tiendas de aquí, hay un montón de vestidos de novia geniales.”.

Sonreí al recordar la sonrisa que tenía cuando nos dijo a toda la familia que ella se iba a casar. Me alegré por ella ya que su noviazgo no fue fácil ya que la familia de Chis no quería que se volviera a casar después de enviudar y que tuviera que centrarse en criar a Allison, y aún menos con una modelo que no dejaba de viajar de un lado para otro. Pero Laura los calló a todos como siempre ha hecho cuando se han metido con alguien. Se instaló en Paris y dijo que en todos los viajes iban a estar él y su hija. También les recriminó que fueran tan egoístas como para no permitir al hombre volver a ser feliz. Desde entonces la familia de Chris no volvió a dar señales de vida hasta que la madre de este, Araya, cayó enferma y contra toda la familia, Chris y Laura fueron a verla al hospital. Desde entonces ha sido la única que los ha apoyado y han visto lo feliz que es Allison con la novia de su padre.  
Así que cogí el móvil y le contesté.

\- _“Conociéndote, te quedará todo tan bien que nos será difícil dar con el adecuado.”_  
 _\- “Si, puede ser pero no cogeré ninguno que no me halláis ayudado a elegir. Tenlo seguro.”._  
 _\- “Entonces solo puedo desear que coincidamos pronto. No quiero que Allison se aburra mucho con la espera.”._  
 _\- Ella es la que está más ilusionada por que vengáis y busquemos mi vestido. Ya tenemos el de ella.”._

Rápidamente apareció otra foto en la conversación y la pulsé para verla mejor. La pequeña, de ahora diez años estaba sonriendo con las mejillas sonrosadas con un vestido morado de tirantes sobre la que caían sus ondulaciones castañas y sosteniendo un ramo de flores.

\- _“Está preciosa.”_.  
\- _“¿Acaso lo dudabas? Ella y Cora son las mejores damas de honor del mundo. Y no olvidemos a mi padrino favorito.”_.- Era cierto. Nuestro padre murió cuando yo tenía la edad de Allison en el incendio que arrasó con toda mi familia, solo sobrevivimos mi madre, mis hermanas y yo. Desde entonces me había convertido en el hombre de la casa y dejé de ser tan alegre hasta que apareció Stiles Stilinski en mi vida.

Miré la hora y eran las ocho menos cuarto, así que me despedí de mi hermana con ganas de ir a verla mientras recogía la taza y el plato de mi desayuno y me fui a ponerme el traje para el trabajo, era la pega de trabajar en un banco. Fui directo al armario y saqué una camiseta blanca, una corbata azul marino con puntos amarillos y el traje gris que suelo llevar. Tras ponérmelo todo cogí mis gafas que estaban sobre el último libro que me estaba leyendo, _“El último catón”_. Me gustó lo que había leído de momento y al menos era más realista y las bases eran más sólidas que los clásicos de esta línea como _“El código da Vinci”_. Revisé rápidamente mi bolsa donde estaban los papeles de trabajo, bolígrafos y mi tablet. Las llaves de mi piso, la cartera y el móvil me los guardé en los bolsillos.  
En el ascensor me miré en el espejo y me recoloqué mis gafas negras antes de salir y cruzarme con la señora Collins que volvía de sacar a su gran pastor alemán, Sonne. A ella la saludé con un movimiento de cabeza y al perro lo hice acariciándole la cabeza.

Salí a la calle de nuevo y ya había más luz, además de haber más gente. Caminé como todas las mañanas el camino de veinte minutos por la ciudad hasta mi banco. Nada más entrar a mi lugar de trabajo saludé a Tara que estaba apoyada en la recepción como todos los días, con una sonrisa que levantaba la moral a todo el mundo.

\- Buenos días, Derek.  
\- Buenos días, Tara.- Ella era de las pocas personas con las que me relacionaba en el trabajo. No recuerdo cómo empezó pero cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba en su casa cenando una lasaña de espinacas junto a su marido. Ella era increíble. Siempre que podía se pasaba por mi mesa y me llevaba un café o me contaba sobre el último partido de baseball de su hijo. Era imposible no querer a Tara Graemer. Además de ser la única persona de la oficina que sabía mí historia.  
\- ¿Cómo llevas el libro que te dejé?- Si, ella era quien me había dejado el libro que me estaba leyendo y prácticamente la que me daba algo con el que pasaba el tiempo. Me sorprendió que le gustara tanto los autores españoles pero al leer el libro de _"Marina”_ de Carlos Ruíz Zafón lo entendí todo. Desde entonces todos los meses me dejaba un par de libros e incluso quedábamos para ir a una librería a buscar alguno y después tomar un café.  
\- Ya lo llevo por la mitad y me está gustando bastante. Tienes buen ojo para los libros.  
\- Es lo que tiene ser guarda de seguridad casi a diario en un banco, tengo mucho tiempo libre y los sudokus o las sopas de letras no son para mí.- Reí levemente ante ese comentario. Ya éramos dos. Yo no solía tener mucha gente ya que yo me encargaba de revisar las condiciones de los contratos de las nuevas cuentas y solucionar dudas. Me preocupaba alarmantemente la falta de interés y la ignorancia de la gente al hacer la cuenta y desentenderse de todo lo concerniente a ellas. Y para matar el tiempo leía en la tablet o escribía lo único que había sobrevivido a mi relación con Stiles, el guión de una serie de televisión basada en hombres lobo en la que los dos éramos los protagonistas. Fue idea de Stiles que la escribiera ya que decía que le gustaba como escribía o publicaba historias en internet bajo el mote que me puso en la secundaria, Sourwolf.- De todas formas me he encontrado con Jennifer y me ha dicho que quería hablar contigo cuando tuvieras un momento.- ¿Jennifer? ¿Qué quería ahora? No me gustaba esa mujer, desde que había entrado a trabajar parecía querer quedarse siempre a solas conmigo y me tiraba demasiado las fichas.  
\- ¿Por algo en particular?- Tara solo rodó los ojos y soltó un suspiro.  
\- Ya sabes por qué es, cariño. Así que ánimo.  
\- Gracias.- Comencé a andar para ir a mi mesa mientras me despedía de Tara.- Nos vemos en el almuerzo.

Crucé el amplio salón lleno de mesas y gente de un lado para otro hasta llegar a mi escritorio. Era simple, sin adornos, bien ordenado y ninguna foto. Dejé mi bolsa debajo de la mesa, al lado de los cajones, y me senté en mi incómoda silla para encender el ordenador y que se fuera calentando mientras ponía el móvil en vibración y lo conectaba al Wi-Fi del banco.  
Conforme estaba sacando los papeles y las carpetas de la bolsa para tenerlos más a mano sentí que alguien me miraba y se ponía a mi lado. Levanté la vista y resultó ser Jennifer Blake, la jefa de personal. Por fuera parecía una muchacha agradable y encantadora pero como se suele decir, no es oro todo lo que reluce y yo lo comprobé de primera mano cuando intentó ligar conmigo y no lo consiguió. Podía estar tan arreglada como ahora, con su traje con falda negro, su camiseta escotada rosada, los zapatos negros y parte del pelo recogido hacia atrás por un par de pasadores que nadie se esperaría que pudiera encerrarte en una cámara de seguridad durante unas horas como venganza por no prestarle atención. Tampoco era mi culpa de que me atrajeran los hombres… O más bien una sola persona.

\- Buenos días, Derek.- Siempre la misma falsa sonrisa y el mismo saludo todos los días.  
\- Buenos días, Jennifer.- Ni me molesté en mirarla, estuve metiendo tranquilamente y tomándome mi tiempo para meter la contraseña y mi usuario en el ordenador.  
\- Quería decirte que a medio día habrá una reunión para decidir dónde haremos el picnic anual de la oficina, queda un mes.- Ella se sentó de lado en la mesa pero me puse a abrir documentos y no le presté atención. Me daba hasta ganas de bostezar ese gesto.  
\- Puedo ir y opinar pero no estaré esos días.- Eso pareció sorprenderla, ya que se incorporó de golpe y me miró sorprendida.  
\- ¿Y eso?- Más nerviosa y le daba algo.  
\- Me he pedido el mes que viene de vacaciones.  
\- ¿Es que vas a alguna parte?  
\- A París.- No entiendo porqué le decía eso. Posiblemente fuera porque con ella solo se podía ser directo y claro para que no se te subiera encima.  
\- ¿Y?... ¿Y quién es la afortunada?- Eso si que me hizo gracia y casi comienzo a desternillarme de la risa pero, por primera vez, la miré a la cara con una sonrisa y le respondí.  
\- Mi hermana.- Rápidamente su cara se desencajó en una curiosa amalgama de confusión, sorpresa y duda.- Se va a casar dentro de un mes y me voy a París a ayudarla con los últimos detalles de la boda.  
\- ¿Y no necesitas acompañante?  
\- Ya acompaño a mi madre.

Me miró indignada y se fue taconeando furiosa hasta su despacho. Victoria para mí. Ahora podía poder trabajar tranquilamente. La mañana pasó sin ningún contratiempo hasta las diez. Lo recuerdo perfectamente porque vi la hora en el reloj del ordenador y al levantar la vista sentí que el tiempo se paraba y con ello mi respiración.

_**Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember** _  
_**The people we used to be** _  
_**It's even harder to picture** _  
_**That you're not here next to me** _  
_**You say it's too late to make it** _  
_**But is it too late to try?** _  
_**And in our time that you wasted** _  
_**All of our bridges burned down** _

_**I've wasted my nights** _  
_**You turned out the lights** _  
_**Now I'm paralyzed** _  
_**Still stuck in that time when we called it love** _  
_**But even the sun sets in paradise** _

No esperé que fuera así y mucho menos que llegara a ocurrir. Fueron tantas las veces que soñé con ese momento, tantas veces que lo necesitaba o que me lamentaba de lo que pasó que me parecía una ilusión. Pero no. No lo era y su cara decía lo mismo que yo.

\- Stiles…

Así es. Mi ex novio me miraba igual de sorprendido que yo a él pero por dentro me sentía más feliz que en mucho tiempo. No tuvimos un buen final y lo último que recordaba de él era estar llorando. Ese recuerdo aún seguía encogiéndome el corazón al ver esos preciosos ojos acaramelados llorar y ser el culpable de ello. Pero a pesar de todo, también me alegraba de que él siguiera igual, con un gorro que dejaba al aire el flequillo de punta que se dejó cuando salía conmigo, su camiseta a cuadros por encima de la de Darth Vader que le regaló Cora por su vigésimo cumpleaños. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que seguía llevando el llavero de TARDIS que le compré en la Comic-Con de San Diego de 2009 en su bolsa. Ya con eso me sentí levemente más relajado pero de poco sirvió porque entonces el destino hizo que empezara a caminar hacia mí. Yo intenté disimular que trabajaba pero se plantó delante de mi mesa y no pude hacer mucho.

\- Hola…  
\- Ho-hola…- Me lo imaginaba, no se esperaba que nos viéramos así después de tanto tiempo. No dejaba de preguntarme cómo había estado estos cuatro años, si estaba bien o incluso si había encontrado a alguien que le hiciera feliz.- Yo… Wow, valla… No me esperaba esto…. ¡No! No quería decir eso… Yo… Se te ve bien.- Sonreí al verlo tan nervioso. No había cambiado nada. Seguía siendo tan nervioso e hiperactivo que la verborrea producida por su boca era la mejor noticia que podía haber tenido de él.  
\- Stiles, relájate. Tranquilo.- Conocía sus ataques de pánico y no quería que le diera uno. Sería muy difícil de explicar que casualmente me había encontrado a mi ex novio en mi oficina. Él solo inspiró y espiró hondo un par de veces y ya parecía haberse relajado un poco. Su piel dejó de ser aún más pálida que de costumbre.- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?  
\- Ah, si. Resulta que voy a empezar a trabajar como becario del departamento de criminología de la ciudad y me han dicho que tenía que hacer una cuenta para domiciliar mi nómina aquí pero cuando me he puesto a preguntar por las partes del contrato y de lo que entendía y lo que no, me han dicho que viniera a ver a Hale.- Lo mismo de siempre cuando había alguien con dos dedos de frente pero Stiles… Ni en mis mejores sueños.  
\- Bueno, para eso estoy. ¿Tienes aquí el contrato?

Él solo asintió y me tendió la carpeta. Lo miré un momento por encima antes de volver a cruzarme con sus ojos o mirar sus lunares lo más discretamente posible mientras revisaba el documento. Era el estándar de lo que pedía Stiles pero tenía que leerlo más detenidamente por si acaso. Conocía a la gente de aquí y cómo se las gastaban y solo se libraba Tara. Estuve leyendo durante unos minutos hasta que revisé por completo el contrato de mi ex. Puede que no fuéramos ya nada pero la vida ya había castigado a Stiles suficiente y si yo podía evitarle algún dolor o molestia, lo haría.  
Cerré la carpeta y le miré pero me sorprendí de que nos mirásemos y no dijéramos nada. Yo sentía que los colores se me subían hasta las orejas.

\- Al final lo conseguiste… Me alegro, Derek.- Su sonrisa era amable pero a la vez llena de tristeza. Sabía a qué se refería. Quería trabajar en un banco como lo hacía mi tío Peter antes de morir.  
\- Si… Y tú también…- Stiles siempre había querido ser criminólogo para ayudar a su padre, el sheriff de nuestro pueblo. Sabía que lo conseguiría, era demasiado inteligente como para no hacerlo. Ya se notaba cuando se metía en líos con su padre por husmear donde no debía con Scott.  
\- Si… Te veo bien. ¿Estás bien?- No sabía qué contestar a esa pregunta ¿la verdad o una mentira? Aunque era lo que quería preguntarle yo también.- No tienes que contestar si no quieres… Yo no debí preguntar.  
\- Tranquilo, estoy bien. ¿Y tú?  
\- Bien, conseguí entrar en la poli aunque fuera de becario. Tengo que ganar experiencia para poder ayudar a mi padre.  
\- ¿Está bien?- ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso? John siempre fue un buen hombre y me trató bien pese a que nuestra relación siempre fue tirante.  
\- Si, ahora está saliendo con Melissa después de que le insistiera tanto.  
\- Me alegro.- Se lo merecía. Todo el pueblo sabía la tragedia que sufrió ese hombre cuando perdió a su mujer por culpa de la enfermedad que sufrió. Demencia frontotemporal. Recuerdo que temía que Stiles la padeciera ya que busqué información y vi que era la única enfermedad degenerativa del cerebro que podía haber heredado pero pasó el tiempo y nada, pude ser feliz a su lado. Y en cuanto a Melissa, también me alegro. Los dos lo habían pasado mal y se merecían ser felices.  
\- ¿Y tu familia?  
\- Están bien. Laura se va a casar el mes que viene con Chris.  
\- ¿En serio?- Me sorprendí más que él ya que se levantó de la silla. Solo asentí.- Lo siento.- Volvió a sentarse delante de mí.- ¡Qué guay! Me alegro mucho por ellos. Felicítalos de mi parte.  
\- Eso haré… ¿Y tu?...

De repente escuchamos a gente gritar y disparos. Los dos miramos rápidamente a la entrada, vimos a cinco hombres armados y encapuchado entrando y metiendo a todo el mundo. Rápidamente me levanté, cogí a Stiles y lo puse detrás de una columna que había delante de mi mesa, yo me puse detrás de mi mesa. Era un puto atraco. No veía a Tara y me temí lo peor, deseé que no le hubiera pasado nada. No a ella, no a mi única amiga allí dentro. Entonces la opresión de mi pecho por la preocupación por mi amiga de desvaneció al verla viva y que la pasaban adentro con las demás personas. Entonces miré a Stiles que estaba temblando de miedo. Parecía un cruel broma del destino que pasara todo eso en el mismo lugar… No sabía lo que hacer pero no podía permitir que nada le pasase a Stiles. Jamás me lo perdonaría...  
Tres de los atracadores corrieron hasta el fondo, hasta la cámara fuerte donde guardábamos el dinero, mientras los demás agrupaban a la gente. Por suerte aún no habían reparado en mi ex o en mí.

Uno de ellos pasó un par de veces entre nosotros y pude ver que llevaba una pistola en el bolsillo de atrás. Entonces decidí que no me importaba lo que me pasara con tal de que Stiles estuviera a salvo. Miré a Stiles e intenté que se relajara un poco. No supe como lo consiguió pero lo logró, ese era el Stiles del que estaba enamorado. Le dije que se pusiera bien las zapatillas poniendo como ejemplo a mí atándome mejor los zapatos. Al principio me miró confundido pero decidió hacerlo.

**_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_ **  
**_All of my change I spent on you_ **  
**_Where have the times gone,_ **  
**_Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?_ **

**_If happy ever after did exist,_ **  
**_I would still be holding you like this_ **  
**_All those fairy tales are full of shit_ **  
**_One more fucking love song, I'll be sick_ **

A la tercera vez que pasó uno de esos hombres por entre nosotros le dije a mi ex que se preparara con un movimiento de cabeza. Me lancé sobre el atracador y le conseguí robar la pistola y empujarlo contra el suelo. Nunca había disparado una pistola y esa fue la primera vez. Disparé al aire sin darle a nadie para crear algo de confusión y me lancé a por Stiles para sacarlo de allí.

Tiraba de él con todas mis fuerzas y fue un milagro que no le diera ninguna bala a él. A mi me alcanzó uno de los cristales de las vitrinas en el brazo pero era algo con lo que podía sobrevivir. Estaba con el corazón que se me salía de pecho. Había cometido una temeridad y podía haber sido fatal si no llegaba a salir bien pero salió y eso era lo único que contaba para mí. Pasamos la recepción y paré en seco, haciendo que Stiles chocase contra mí. Comencé a oír disparos y todas las alarmas de mi cabeza se dispararon de golpe. Volví a lanzarme a la carrera arrastrando a Stiles mientras soltaba la pistola y nos perdíamos entre la gente.  
Miré un par de veces hacia atrás y vi que teníamos a dos agentes persiguiéndonos. No podía pensar, estaba boqueado. No sabía qué hacer. Solo tenía en mente en poner a salvo a Stiles. Conseguimos despistarlos entre callejones hasta llegar a la entrada de un hotel. Lo llevé detrás de unos coches.

**_Oh, you turned your back on tomorrow_ **  
**_Cause you forgot yesterday_ **  
**_I gave you my love to borrow_ **  
**_But you just gave it away._ **  
**_You can't expect me to be fine,_ **  
**_I don't expect you to care_ **  
**_I know I said it before,_ **  
**_But all of our bridges burned down._ **

**_I've wasted my nights,_ **  
**_You turned out the lights,_ **  
**_Now I'm paralyzed_ **  
**_Still stuck in the time, when we called it love,_ **  
**_But even the sun_ **  
**_Sets in paradise._ **

\- ¿Stiles, estás bien?- Él solo asintió mientras le sujetaba la cabeza para examinarlo más de cerca. Estaba despeinado por la carrera y tenía los labios agrietados. También estaba lleno de polvo de los muebles que volaron al dispararnos pero ninguna herida. Lo abracé inmediatamente sintiéndome aliviado. Sentía dolor en el brazo por no haberme sacado el cristal pero sentir el corazón de Stiles contra mi pecho era la mejor sensación del mundo. Me hizo sentir más vivo que estos cuatro años sin él.  
\- Derek, tu brazo.- Me separé de él y con la determinación que tenía y el subidón de adrenalina me quité de una el cristal. Por suerte no era tan grande como me esperé. Rápidamente Stiles se arrancó un trozo de su camisa, la sacudió, me quitó la americana y me la puso en el brazo. Estaba con los ojos llorosos y sonrojado pero era lo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida y eso que con él la vida se veía de otra forma.- Esto servirá pero deberíamos ir al hospital.

Ahí lo entendí todo. Porqué nos dispararon, porqué nos perseguían. No era a Stiles sino a mí. Era yo quien había salido con una pistola y yo era quien me lo llevé corriendo. No… No podía estar con Stiles. Le haría daño o peor, le acusarían de cómplice de los ladrones si ya no lo creían de mí.

\- No.- Me miró confundido y sin saber qué decir. Otra vez esa misma mirada, la misma con la que me miró antes de irse.- Stiles, esos policías piensan que soy uno de los ladrones y que te he secuestrado. No puedes estar conmigo. Tengo que irme.- Me fui a levantar pero él me paró agarrándome del brazo.  
\- ¡No! ¡No te vallas! ¡No me dejes!  
\- Stiles…  
\- Yo hablaré con ellos... Les diré la verdad, que intentaste sacarme de allí y que no tienes nada que ver con ellos pero por favor… No te vallas.- Era demasiado para ti y para mi… Para los dos. Pero aunque tuvieras razón ya me daba igual todo. No podía tenerte porque ya serías tachado como aquel al que acusaron de ser un ladrón de su propio banco y eso te lo recordarían siempre. Hasta tal vez te impidiera ejercer tu sueño de ser criminólogo y no sería capaz de perdonarme eso. Cuando te vi y hablamos pensé que tal vez pudiéramos tener una segunda oportunidad.- No me dejes… Derek.- No podía soportar que me mirases así, Stiles. No podía quedarme a tu lado pese a que era lo que más quería pero tenía que hacerlo.  
\- Stiles… No sé si me creerás o no pero créeme, no quiero dejarte ni ahora ni nunca. No he podido olvidarte ni me he sentido tan feliz como hoy cuando hemos hablado pero tengo que irme. Tal vez así las cosas sean más fáciles.- Lentamente cogí con suavidad el brazo de Stiles y lo aparté de mi. Era horrible, deseaba poder hacer algo para solucionarlo pero esa era la única opción que veía. Ya me daba igual si le mostraba mis lágrimas a Stiles o no. Sería un adiós para siempre.- Te amo, Stiles. ¿Me oyes? Siempre te he amado y siempre te amaré, Stiles Stilinski pero no puedo interponerme entre tú tus sueños.  
\- ¿Y qué hay de mis sueños contigo?- Ante eso me quedé mudo. No me lo esperé para nada.- Yo tampoco he podido olvidarte, Derek Hale.

Sin ni siquiera entender muy bien cómo lo hice, en un segundo estaba enfrente de Stiles y al siguiente me encontraba devorándole con más fogosidad y pasión de lo que nunca hubiera hecho antes. Él me correspondía y se aferraba a mí. Sus lágrimas eran apartadas por mis manos y en algún punto se mezclaron con las mías. Ya no sabía por qué lloraba ¿de felicidad por tener un último beso de mi único amor? ¿De tristeza porque sabía que al terminar me separaría de él? ¿O era esa sensación masoquista de juntar los dos? Me separé de él lentamente sin quitar mis manos de sus mejillas y gravé a fuego sus facciones en mi mente.

\- Me tengo que ir…

Sin ni siquiera darme la vuelta corrí, Stiles no me siguió. No se movió siquiera. Tenía que hacer algo rápido, la policía seguiría detrás de mí. Entonces vi a un aparcacoches salir del coche. Lo saqué y le cogí las llaves. Se estaba volviendo una mala manía cogerle cosas a la gente. Me metí en el coche y me largué de allí.

Salí lo más deprisa que pude hacia la autoestopista y nada más hacerlo tenía a tres coches patrulla persiguiéndome. Tiré hacia una carretera antigua que cruzaba un páramo y todo era liso hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Yo miraba hacia atrás de vez en cuando. Tuve mucha suerte de que el coche que había robado fuera un Chevrolet Camaro nuevecito que corría bastante. Ya no sabía lo que hacer ¿Seguir corriendo o entregarme? Me estaba agobiando pero entonces venía a mi cabeza Stiles. No podía permitir que nada le pasara y cuantas más vueltas le daba más me agobiaba y más pisaba el acelerador.

_**I'm at a payphone trying to call home** _  
_**All of my change I spent on you** _  
_**Where have the times gone,** _  
_**Baby it's all wrong** _  
_**Where are the plans we made for two?** _

_**If happy ever after did exist,** _  
_**I would still be holding you like this** _  
_**All those fairy tales are full of shit** _  
_**One more fuckin' love song, I'll be sick** _  
_**Now, I'm at a payphone.** _

De repente vi a otros dos coches patrulla delante mí formando una barricada. Estaba acorralado y si me iba por campo a través me encontrarían enseguida. Se me acababa el tiempo y cuando estaba apunto de entregarme se me ocurrió una idea. Frené bruscamente y giré de golpe, colocándome de frente contra los que tenía a mis espaldas. Inmediatamente pisé el acelerador y corrí hacia ellos. Suerte que es apartaron y no hubo que lamentar ningún accidente de gravedad.

Así conseguí despistarlos y llegar a donde estaba. Hecho una mierda por fuera y bien por dentro porque Stiles estaba a salvo pero tenía que asegurarme. Recordé todo eso mientras seguía habiendo pitidos en el teléfono. Aún no me lo cogían…

\- Por favor, Stiles…

**_Now baby don't hang up_ **  
**_So I can tell you what you need to know_ **  
**_Baby I'm begging you just please don't go_ **  
**_So I can tell you what you need to know_ **

**_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_ **  
**_All of my change I spent on you_ **  
**_Where have the times gone_ **  
**_Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?_ **

**_If happy ever after did exist_ **  
**_I would still be holding you like this_ **  
**_All those fairytales are full of it_ **  
**_One more stupid love song I'll be sick_ **

**_Now I'm at a payphone._ **

\- Por favor…- Ya me estaba desesperando, estaba angustiándome de nuevo y solo quería volver a oír la voz de Stiles una última vez más. Me apoyé en un lado de la madera de la cabina y me tapé la cara con una mano conforme empezaba a sollozar hasta llorar plenamente.- Stiles, cógelo… Por favor.


	2. Maps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otro capítulo más. Espero que este os guste tanto como anterior. Esta canción la que transformó este fic de un one shot a tener varios capítulos. Pido perdón si hay demasiadas descripciones o algo por el estílo pero si las tenéis, preguntad y os responderé.
> 
> He pensado que este fic lo publicaré semanalmente entre el viernes y el domingo ya que lo tengo casi terminado.  
> Aquí os dejo el link del video subtitulado http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HrRgv_NOtAU&list=PLWJrOM4RwujQHVsH9wORMnTMISfahWUEw&index=1

\- Stiles, cógelo… Por favor.

Ya resignado pensé que no volvería a saber de él y fui a colgar el teléfono cuando algo me paró.

\- ¿Diga?- ¿Podía ser verdad? ¿O eran imaginaciones mías? Daba igual. Lo acerqué lo más deprisa que pude a mi oreja.- ¿Diga? ¿Hay alguien?- Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y solo pude soltar un quejido lastimero. ¡Mierda!- Qué grima… Oye, si no hay nadie al otro lado que valla a contestar voy a colgar ahora mismo.  
\- ¡No, espera!- Lo grité tan fuerte que tal vez alguien me oyera. Escuché algo alrededor de Stiles, no él pero como una serie de golpes, el sonido de una puerta abriéndose y cerrándose de golpe.  
\- ¡¿Derek?! ¡Oh, dios mío! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡¿Estás herido?! Dios, Derek… No sabes el miedo que tenía de que te hubiera pasado algo… No sabía si ibas a salir vivo o no… Yo…- Comenzó a hipar y a llorar de nuevo. Parecía que era lo único que podía hacer por desgracia. Siempre hacerle llorar… Pero me sentí feliz porque dijera que estaba preocupado por mi.  
\- Estoy hecho polvo, no sé dónde estoy y no más de lo que ya habías visto.- Ya era la costumbre de cuando estábamos juntos. Me acostumbré como si nada a responder a todas sus preguntas del tirón de la misma forma en la que él me las hacía. Aún había manías que no se me habían ido.- Yo también estaba preocupado por ti. No sabía si estabas bien y eras en lo único en lo que podía pensar.  
\- Derek, tienes que volver. Ya he hablado con la policía y no presentarán cargos… Si es necesario llamaré a un amigo que es abogado para que lo demuestre, que todo lo que has hecho era para no implicarme en todo ese tema y que te viste forzado a hacerlo… Incluso mi hablaré con mi padre…  
\- Stiles…  
\- Derek, no eres culpable de nada.- Lo agradecía infinitamente, Stiles. Agradecía que creyeras en mí. Ya me sentía tranquilo.- Tienes que volver.  
\- Está bien… Volveré.

Tenía que volver. Ya estaba más relajado al hablar con Stiles y podía pensar mejor. Ya no me sentía tan agobiado ni con la cabeza a punto de explotar. Volvería y aclararía todo lo posible este asunto antes de que fuera a más.  
Me quedé extrañado al no oír respuesta de parte de Stiles. Aparté de mi oreja el teléfono, mirándolo como si se hubiera quedado sin saldo pero no tenía sentido. Se suponía que te avisaban de eso por si querías meter más monedas. Volví a colocarlo a mi oído y seguía sin salir ningún sonido.

\- ¿Stiles?... ¿Stiles, estás ahí?- Nada. No había nadie al otro lado del teléfono. Rápidamente comencé a pulsar el botón de descuelgue de la puta cabina pero no sonaba nada. ¡Mierda!

**I miss the taste of a sweeter life**  
 **I miss the conversation**  
 **I’m searching for a song tonight**  
 **I’m changing all of the stations**

**I like to think that we had it all**  
 **We drew a map to a better place**  
 **But on that road I took a fall**  
 **Oh baby why did you run away?**

Colgué con toda mi rabia el maldito teléfono de mierda y acabé haciendo que se cayera de la madera. Lo miré sin terminar de creérmelo, no creo que lo golpease con la fuerza suficiente como para poder arrancarlo pero lo achaqué al estado de la madera. Me aparté lentamente del teléfono maldiciendo mi suerte. No tenía ni idea de si Stiles me había oído y lo peor es que no tenía forma de saber dónde me encontraba.  
El lugar en el que me encontraba parecía ser que lo habían abandonado hace demasiado tiempo. Tal vez los de la empresa telefónica se hubieran olvidado de cortar la línea de la cabina y al enviar una llamada la cortaran. Podrían haber tenido algo de educación y esperar a que terminara de hablar pero no.  
Bufé a los restos del teléfono y miré el coche. Había dejado de echar humo pero dudaba seriamente que pudiera funcionar o llevarme a ningún lado. A todo esto… ¿A quién le había robado el coche? Esperaba que no fuera alguien importante pero no mucha gente tenía tan buen gusto como para permitirse un Camaro. Ya me hubiera tener una monada negra como éste pero tampoco me quejaba de mi todoterreno.

Caminé hacia el coche preguntándome si habría algún documento o papel que diga algo de él o su dueño. Miré en la guantera y encontré los papeles de coche y un carné de conducir de una chica. Tendría que disculparme con la señorita Erica Reyes de veintiséis años, y que nació en ¿Beacon Hills? ¿En serio? ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que el primer coche que robaba en mi vida fuera de una paisana de mi hogar? En fin…

Intenté arrancar el coche pero no iba. Abrí el capó del coche para mirar el motor y tener suerte de saber si podía hacer algo. Pero lo que vi era que el motor se había sobrecalentado y destrozado una bujía y el filtro del carburador. No tenía buen aspecto. No me gustaría dejar ese coche tirado pero tal vez pudiera hacer algo si encontraba un recambio de la bujía. Tal vez me permitiera poder llegar a un área de descanso.  
Veamos… Revisé la guantera pero nada, ahí solo estaban los papeles… El maletero. ¡Bingo! Había una caja de herramientas, rezaba todo lo que sabía o podía para que hubiera bujías y herramientas. La abrí lentamente sobre el capó del maletero y ahí estaban, herramientas y una bujía nuevecita. Rápidamente me puse a cambiarla. Era algo que nunca se olvidaba o al menos si te pasabas ayudando al señor Lawrence en su taller un verano entero, no salías aprendiendo a desmontar o montar un coche pero si hacerle un apaño para poder llegar a algún sitio. El filtro si que era más problemático pero tendría que arriesgarme. No me moriría ni nada de eso pero si se me calaba el coche en medio de la nada… Bueno, mejor no pensar en eso.

Dejé la caja de herramientas en su lugar del maletero y vi una pequeña bolsa de viaje. Genial, además de robar un coche pueden añadir a la de delitos el robo de ¿ropa de hombre? Revisé la bolsa más detenidamente y me sorprendí de que todo fuera, efectivamente, ropa de hombre. ¿Por qué una mujer iba a llevar ropa de hombre? Ni lo sabía ni me interesaba. Al menos tenía algo de ropa para cambiarme. Prometí que la devolvería lavada, limpia y planchada.  
Ya después de haber mirado el coche de arriba abajo y que no podía hacer más por él me monté de nuevo en el asiento del copiloto tras quitar restos de cristales y polvo de los asientos con mi camiseta, la cual hice una bola y la tiré. Ya no valía ni de trapo. Increíblemente mi móvil estaba ahí, como si nada pero sin seguir funcionando. Me lo guardé con la vana esperanza de poder recuperarlo. Mas que nada por las innumerables fotos que guardaba ahí, además de los teléfonos.

Metí la llave en el contacto con el corazón en un puño lo encendí pisando el embrague. Suspiré aliviado y pegué mi frente al volante al sentir el motor hacer vibrar el coche, y puse la primera marcha para irme de esa cabina. El sol por suerte ya no estaba en lo alto, lo que quería decir que ya había pasado el medio día y por el sonido de mis tripas supuse que también la hora de la comida. Intenté poner la radio para poder relajarme un poco pero no podía, no sabía si era porque no había ninguna emisora cerca, se había fastidiado con la huída o estaba en el culo de California. No sé…. Pero conduje mucho y no vi nada, ninguna señal de civilización o vida hasta que cayó la noche. Debía admitir que no sabía dónde estaba, había corrido tanto y había girado tantas veces para despistar a la policía que me había desorientado por completo. Si esto fuera el bosque de Beacon Hills no habría problema, crecí en él y lo conocía como la palma de mi mano.  
Ya entrada la noche, con el depósito casi a cero, tirando del de reserva, cansado y con el cuerpo entumecido por fin vi una luz en medio de la oscuridad. Fui lo más rápido que pude hasta allí y para mi sorpresa era un motel. Uno de estos cutres de carretera pero uno cutre donde podría repostar y dormir un poco. Si, eso tenía en mente. Dormir y ya mañana sería otro día. Conseguí llegar, milagrosamente, y aparcar. No había nadie y si lo había, no me extrañó nada que quisiera huir de allí. Ese sitio era espeluznante, sobretodo con esas feísimas luces de neón que gritaban a los cuatro vientos “Motel Glen Capri”. Ni a los dueños del lugar les gustaría este sitio. Cogí la bosa y me dirigí a la recepción.

Casi se me salió el corazón del pecho al asomarme a la ventanilla y que apareciera de la nada una anciana con un tubo en la garganta. ¡Madre mía! Este sitio era peor de lo que pensaba y aún no había visto nada.

\- Buenas noches, señor.- Se me erizó todo el pelo del cuerpo y se me puso la piel de gallina al oír su voz salir de forma espeluznante y susurrante del tubo. Era como si estuviese escuchando una cacofonía. Pensé que mis deseos de dormir y descansar no sería en ese sitio.- ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo?- Otra vez la voz… Lo mejor sería ser directo e intentar quitarme esos nervios.  
\- S-si… Quería alquilar una habitación para esta noche.- La mujer me miró de arriba abajo, quedándose mirándome de una forma que me hacía sentir que tenía algo detrás de mí.  
\- ¿Ha tenido un accidente?  
\- ¿Eh? Si… No sé como pero unas piedras han salido volando y me han destrozado el coche y me han dado.- ¿Quién se iba a creer semejante mentira más falsa?...  
\- Muy bien. Espero que se encuentre mejor pero para asegurarme mandaré a mi nieto a que le cure.  
\- No hace falta pero muchas gracias.- No quería ver a nadie que no fuera Stiles. Ella me tendió un formulario que rellené con mis datos. Al entregárselo lo leyó y parecía que había un error. No creo que hubieran puesto un cartel con mi cara en él pero vamos, tendría que disfrazarme como los hermanos Dalton si quería no dormir en el coche.  
\- No ha puesto su teléfono, Señor… Hale.  
\- Se me ha estropeado y no se enciende. Perdón si no lo he puesto.  
\- Mi nieto también sabe de tecnología, le echará un vistazo.

Eso si que me venía de perlas. A saber qué había pasado, cómo estarían Stiles o Tara, si mi familia sabía lo que había pasado. Hasta estaba preocupado por Jennifer, la chica sería una arpía pero no le deseaba ningún mal a nadie.  
Entonces observé que esa señor a se levantaba para coger una de las llaves de las habitaciones, no me fijé en cual ya que un extraño contador al lado de ellos me llamó la atención. Al tenderme la llave la miré de reojo pero volví mi vista a ese extraño contador. La señora pareció darse cuenta de ello.

\- ¿Qué es ese contador?  
\- No es algo agradable ¿pero quién soy para negar la curiosidad de alguien?- ¿En serio? Casi parecía que tenías ganas de contarlo.- Nosotros nunca estaremos en la lista de satisfacción de los clientes que han pasado por aquí…- Eso no parecía ninguna novedad. Tendré que revisar la cama y el fregadero por si acaso. Si Stiles estuviera ahí seguro que se pondría a mirar todo con luz negra y yo no querría enterarme de qué era o dónde estaba si encontraba algo.- pero tenemos un dato muy morboso y escalofriante.- Esperé que me sorprendiera, no que acojonara.- Somos el número uno de California, y posiblemente de todo el país, con un curioso detalle.- Ya no podía echarme hacia atrás. Que fuera lo que dios quisiera.- Somos el motel con el mayor número de suicidios.

Bien, si ya había estado nervioso, ahora estaba muerto de miedo. ¿Cómo cojones había llegado allí? Y no sé que era mejor. ¿Si dormir en un coche con los cristales rotos y con el frío polar de las tierras yermas de California o dormir en una habitación donde alguien se había quitado la vida? Al final la respuesta estaba clara, la noche en la habitación. Si algo me tenía que pasar que fuera durmiendo, eso si, la llave puesta y echada con los cerrojos, las ventanas cerradas y las cortinas corridas y todas las luces posibles encendidas.  
Llegué a mi habitación, la 207, y entré. Mi sorpresa fue colosal debido a que la habitación parecía estar mejor que la fachada del motel. Una cama grande en la que parecía que se podía dormir y que no me clavaría ningún muelle o habría algún bicho pero hasta que no la probara no estaría del todo seguro… Me paseé por la habitación y me metí a la ducha, necesitaba una con urgencia. Al menos quitarme toda la mierda que llevaba encima y lavarme las heridas. Me sentí aliviado de que el agua fuera caliente y hubiera un gel decente. Tal vez los dueños no podían hacer nada por la fachada del lugar, el sitio perdido de toda la civilización posible o las historias de ellos pero puede que esa fuera su manera de poder paliarlo.

Salí de la ducha hecho un hombre nuevo, me sentía rejuvenecido y al menos pude contar que tenía tres cortes en el brazo derecho, la herida del cristal en el otro y unos ligeros rasguños en la frente y la mejilla derecha. Me sequé y fui a por la bosa de viaje para ponerla sobre la cama, deseaba no tener que usar los mismos bóxers de esta mañana. Saqué un muda limpia que era de mi talla y un pantalón de chándal gris que me entraron bien, me venían algo grandes pero era debido a que estaba acostumbrado a usar ropas más pegadas a mi cuerpo, saqué una camiseta básica de color granate y una sudadera azul. No había nada de calzado así que me tocaría limpiar los zapatos un poco, menos mal que en la bosa también había unos vaqueros con los que no desentonarían los zapatos.  
Me tumbé en la cama y por fin pude respirar de alivio. Habían sido demasiadas emociones en un día y quería descansar pero también quería saber de Stiles. De cómo estaría o qué estaría haciendo. Tiene gracia la cosa, llevaba cuatro años preguntándome lo mismo todos los días pero había tenido que volver a verlo para volver a sentir todo lo que sentía por ese hiperactivo chico. Era demencial, tanto la situación como Stiles. Siempre había sido alguien único…

**I was there for you**  
 **In your darkest times**  
 **I was there for you**  
 **In your darkest nights**

**But I wonder where were you?**  
 **When I was at my worst**  
 **Down on my knees**  
 **And you said you had my back**  
 **So I wonder where were you?**  
 **When all the roads you took came back to me**

**So I’m following the map that leads to you**  
 **The map that leads to you**  
 **Ain't nothing I can do**  
 **The map that leads to you**  
 **Following, following, following to you**  
 **The map that leads to you**  
 **Ain't nothing I can do**  
 **The map that leads to you**  
 **Following, following, following**

Lentamente fui recordando la última vez que lo vi, la última vez que estuvo conmigo y la primera de estos cuatro años en las que no lo tenía a mi lado en la cama para hacerme conciliar el sueño… Se me había hecho tan lejano todo que esa sensación, ese hormigueo al tenerlo cerca casi había desaparecido. Puse la radio que había sobre la mesita de noche para intentar no pensar en ese doloroso momento pero por desgracia la única emisora que había era de música y que pusieran a Maroon 5 con “This love” no ayudaba a evitar que pensara. Hasta esa canción se me hacía similar a cómo terminamos…

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y extrañado me acerqué a ella con cautela y la abrí lentamente lo suficiente para que la cadena del cerrojo de la puerta se tensara todo lo posible. Era una persona, bueno eso era lógico. Un chico que me pareció de instituto, rubio, pelo rizado, ojos azules y bastante delgado.

\- ¿Si?  
\- Hola, me llamo Isaac. Mi abuela me ha pedido que viniera aquí a curarte y a echar un ojo a tu móvil.- ¿Ese chico que parecía sacado de una revista de modelos era nieto de esa mujer aterradora? En fin, yo no soy el mejor ejemplo de ello al ser mi tío Peter la persona de su generación que se había tirado a todo el pueblo. No, definitivamente no era el más recomendado para opinar. Cerré un momento la puerta y quité el cerrojo. A simple vista se veía que el chico no parecía mala persona, es más, me recordó a Stiles en el instituto. Fugazmente se me pasó por la cabeza cómo era Stiles por los pasillos del instituto, rapado al cuatro, sus andares desgarbados y su eterna sudadera roja. Abrí la puerta y dejé pasar al joven con el botiquín y una caja.- Por fin tendré alguien con quien hablar que no sean mis abuelos.- Alcé una ceja extrañado.- No es por nada pero salta a la vista que no estamos en el mejor lugar de California, eso pilla a más de cuatrocientos kilómetros.- Si se refería a Los Ángeles estaba de acuerdo. Dejó el botiquín sobre la cama y la mochila en el suelo antes de coger una silla y sentarse sobre ella y pedirme que me sentara, cosa que hice.- ¿Y bueno, señor Hale, qué le trae a nuestro pintoresco motel de los suicidios?  
\- Un accidente con el coche.  
\- Eso lo he visto. Suerte has tenido de poder llegar sino habrías muerto en medio del páramo.- Y que lo digas, casi cometí una locura al tragar algo del agua de la ducha debido a la deshidratación.- No sé nada de coches pero si no consigo reparar tu móvil te dejaré el mío para que puedas llamar a una grúa para que pase a buscarte.- Eso es todo un detalle pero no creo que fuese lo mejor con un coche robado.- ¿Cómo te has hecho esto? Parece que te has clavado algo.  
\- Un cristal.- Su cara se encogió en una mueca de dolor.  
\- Tiene que haber dolido bastante. Tendrías que ir a que te pusieran la antitetánica.- No había caído en eso. Tenía razón, lo último que me hacía falta era tener cualquier enfermedad.  
\- Si, no había caído en eso. Gracias.

En ese momento dejó de sonar la música para emitir un informe de última hora.

\- “Informe de última hora. El atraco al banco municipal de Sacramento, que se ha encontrado bajo un atraco todo el día, ha terminado. Han capturado a los ladrones y toda la gente que había dentro ha sido rescatada sana y salva.- Sonreí aliviado de escuchar que la cosa no había ido a más.- Sólo ha habido que lamentar que la guarda de seguridad que estaba ahí en esos momentos se rompiera el brazo en el forcejeo”.  
\- Tara…  
\- ¿La conoces?- Solo asentí a Isaac esperando oír cualquier noticia sobre Tara.  
\- Es una amiga.  
\- Espero que esté bien.- Volví a asentir deseando lo mismo. Ojalá pudiera haber estado allí para tranquilizar a su esposo. Carlos idolatraba a su esposa con locura y muchas veces iba a buscarla cuando terminaba su turno. Era un hombre que me recordaba a mi padre cuando estaba vivo.  
\- “Siguiendo con los sucesos, uno de los dos chicos que salieron esta mañana del banco y huyeron de la policía ha declarado que su acompañante fue quien lo sacó de allí para protegerlo, que no tenía nada que ver con los ladrones. ¿Pero por qué entonces se daría a la fuga? ¿Dónde está ahora mismo?- Mierda, que no dijeran mi nombre o se acabaría mi estancia en el Glen Capri.- “La policía aún no ha desvelado la identidad del individuo que ahora se encuentra en paradero desconocido. Esperamos poder informarles con nuevas noticias sobre el caso lo antes posible”.

**I hear your voice in my sleep at night**  
 **Hard to resist temptation**  
 **'Cause something strange has come over me**  
 **And now I can’t get over you**  
 **No, I just can’t get over you**

**I was there for you**  
 **In your darkest times**  
 **I was there for you**  
 **In your darkest nights**

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio mientras volvían a poner música y mi mente se iba para todas direcciones. La policía parecía que se seguía buscándome pero no podía contar con que no me tomaran como un criminal. También quería saber de Tara, de mi familia si estaba preocupada por mi o si se habían enterado de lo que había pasado y, sobretodo, de Stiles. Seguramente él, después de que le llamara, habría llamado a mi familia y a todo el mundo para prepararse para lo peor. Deseé que solo se quedara en un malentendido pero no creo que mis actos me ayudasen al darme a la fuga con mi ex novio y luego robar un coche para casi hacer que se mataran unos cuantos agentes al perseguirme.

\- Así que eres tú del que hablaban.- Mi corazón se disparó de golpe y casi temí lo peor al escucharlo. Levanté la mirada hasta cruzarme con la mirada tranquila y serena de Isaac, apenas sonreía pero sentí que no era con malas intenciones.- La verdad, eres lo más alucinante que ha pasado por aquí en meses.  
\- ¿Cómo?  
\- Mira, no creo que seas mala persona si sacaste a alguien allí. Conozco como se las gastan los policías y yo también correría todo lo que pudiera y más si están disparándome.- Vaya… Eso no me lo esperaba.- Ese chico es importante para ti ¿verdad?- ¿Importante? ¿Qué si Stiles era importante para mi? Sonreí amargamente y asentí.  
\- Es alguien que aunque ya no esté en mi vida, siempre seguirá siendo importante para mi.- Él solo me miró con su sonrisa mientras revisaba las heridas de mi cara.  
\- Creo que tú también eres importante para él si ha dicho eso en su declaración. ¿Por qué te fuiste?- Preguntó mientras me ponía un par de tiritas por la cara y comenzaba a centrarse en mi brazo.- Vamos a necesitar algo un poco fuerte por si acaso.- Se levantó para ir a un mueble y de él sacó una pequeña botella de whisky. Genial.- Esto te va a doler, aguanta.  
\- Mejor dame un trago de eso y después te doy la botella.- Su cara de sorpresa no tuvo precio y comenzó a reírse.  
\- Vaya… Si tienes sentido del humor y todo.- Me tendió la botella, la abrí y le pegué un trago para después dársela.- Eso está bien. Seguro que ese chico te hacía sonreír siempre.  
\- No siempre pero si a menudo.- Sonreí al recordar el mote que me dio.- Según él, era tan gruñón que me puso un mote y lo utilicé durante años como pseudónimo de las cosas que publicaba por internet.  
\- ¿Si? ¿Cuál es?  
\- Sourwolf.- Rápidamente sentí un quemazón atroz en el brazo que hizo que me mordiera el interior de la mejilla. Había echado casi todo el contenido directamente sobre la herida y lo peor de todo, por accidente.  
\- ¡Hostia! Lo siento.- Rápidamente cogió el bote de suero y empezó a echarlo sin ningún miramiento a la vez que secaba todo con gasas que se amontonaban a nuestros pies.- Es que me pareció conocido ese mote.  
\- No pasa nada.- Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio hasta que fui yo quien lo rompió.- No quería arriesgar su futuro… Stiles había conseguido entrar a formar parte del cuerpo de policía como criminólogo y no quería arriesgarme a que lo tacharan de ser acusado de posible criminal y que siempre se lo recordasen. Ya tiene demasiadas cosas que le recuerda todo el mundo.  
\- Entiendo…- Dejó las gasas sobre mi brazo y se quedó mirando al infinito pensando algo.- Stiles… ¿Stiles Stilinski? ¿El mejor amigo de Scott McCall?  
\- S-si… ¿Lo conoces?  
\- Solo de oídas. Verás, yo soy de Beacon Hills- Otro más a la lista.- y estoy en el último curso del instituto pero he tenido que dejarlo por venir aquí con mis abuelos por el estado de mi abuela. Allí vivía solo porque mi madre murió y mi padre fue encarcelado.- Esa historia me sonaba.- Para ganar un poco de dinero y tener suficiente con las ayudas del estado empecé a trabajar en la clínica veterinaria. Ahí conocí a Scott.  
\- Entiendo. Scott siempre ha sido de esas personas que es bueno con los animales y la gente. Es un chico increíble.  
\- Y tú eres Derek, el ex novio de Stiles. Scott me contó que le sorprendió vuestra ruptura y que Stiles nunca se había recuperado de ello.- Cogió unas gasas y unas vendas y las fue enrollando alrededor de mi brazo. ¿No sabía que Scott me tuviera tanto aprecio o tan buena relación con este chico? ¿Me pregunto si?...  
\- Ya somos dos…- ¿Nunca lo había superado? ¿Tanto daño le hice que no había podido volver a abrir su corazón de esa forma a nadie?  
\- Perdón, hay veces que hablo y parece que no pienso lo que digo.  
\- No pasa nada… Hoy ha sido un día tan largo que hablar de cualquier cosa me relaja.

Ya terminó con mis heridas y pude volver a ponerme la camiseta. Isaac me pidió el móvil para revisarlo, lo abrió y se puso a examinarlo con detenimiento con la lámpara de la mesita de noche. Rápidamente encontró el problema y según él, era que una pieza se había soltado y no hacía buen contacto. Sacó un pequeño soldador y una lupa de maquetas y se puso manos a la obra. Lo soldó en cero coma y hasta lo limpió por dentro. Era un genio. ¿Manitas con la tecnología y amante de los animales? El deseo de cualquier chica.

\- Arreglado.- Me lo tendió y la pantalla enseguida se encendió, metí el pin y saltaron muchos mensajes de mi familia, llamadas perdidas y conversaciones hasta de los amigos de Stiles como Scott o Lydia, hasta de Tara y Carlos pero el que más me desconcertó fue el del sheriff Stilinski.  
\- “Derek, por lo que más quieras. Da señales de vida o la cosa puede empeorar.”.- Creo que esa fue una de las cosas más amables que me dijo el sheriff. Él nunca terminó de verme con buenos ojos pese a la defensas de Stiles, Melissa, mi madre e incluso Scott. Tampoco le juzgaba, no había sido ni el yerno que él se merecía o lo que Stiles se merecía.

Volví a recordarlo todo…

**But I wonder where were you?**  
 **When I was at my worst**  
 **Down on my knees**  
 **And you said you had my back**  
 **So I wonder where were you?**  
 **When all the roads you took came back to me**

**So I’m following the map that leads to you**  
 **The map that leads to you**  
 **Ain't nothing I can do**  
 **The map that leads to you**  
 **Following, following, following to you**  
 **The map that leads to you**  
 **Ain't nothing I can do**  
 **The map that leads to you**

Llevábamos ya algo más de cuatro años de relación. Empezamos a ser novios antes de que yo terminara el penúltimo curso, sólo era un par de años mayor que Stiles pero su presencia en mi vida desde que Cora entró en la primaria había sido constante. Siempre eran Scott, Cora y Stiles. Según mi novio, por aquel entonces, eran como el trío de “Harry Potter” o de “The unwritten”, que podría considerarse lo mismo. No sé cuando empezó todo exactamente pero eso era lo de menos. Sólo conseguía recordar el último día de nuestro noviazgo.

Yo estaba en el último año de mi carrera de economía y solamente vivía para estudiar aunque Stiles consiguió que hiciera amigos y socializara. Tal vez fuera ese el problema, que socialicé tanto que no me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba tan centrado en contentar a todos que perdí de vista a la persona que me hacía salir de la cama y enfrentar lo que fuera…  
Desde la muerte de mi familia fui un chico introvertido, reservado y callado pero con Stiles cerca no lo era, con él podía expresarme mejor que con hasta mi madre y mis hermanas. Tal vez por eso ninguna se extrañó cuando les presenté a Stiles como mi novio. Todo fue bien durante unos años. El primer año de carrera iba y venía para estar con ellas, Stiles y sus amigos pero todo cambió cuando Stiles empezó la universidad. El compartir piso y vivir juntos era como estar en una nube, el séptimo cielo pero fue el principio del fin.

Como dije, empecé a ir a fiestas y demás. Prácticamente vivía para ir a clase, estudiar y cumplir con mis deberes sociales ¿pero dónde cabía Stiles en todo aquello? ¿Cómo fui tan ciego y tan necio de no darme cuenta? El desencadenante fue la fiesta de Amanda Cruz, la chica más popular de la carrera. Dio una fiesta y para variar no llevé a Stiles. Ahí en la fiesta todos estaban repartidos por el inmenso ático de ella. Roy Flanagan me estaba sirviendo mi tercer vaso de alcohol mientras me comentaba que Amanda quería hablar conmigo de algo. No estaba en lo que tenía que estar. Sólo estaba disfrutando de la fiesta mientras cogía un cigarrillo que me ofrecía Roy. Como ya había dicho, cumplía con mis deberes sociales demasiado bien. Encendí el cigarrillo y solté el humo.

\- Tío, tendrías que dejar a ese flacucho y conseguirte a una mujer como Amanda.- Eso me molestó. No ocultaba mi relación con Stiles y eso lo sabía Roy pero pasaba de lo que dijera. Stiles era único y nadie podría compararse a él. Le debía tanto…  
\- Si me has traído aquí solo para mandarme a los brazos de Amanda entonces me voy.- Metí el cigarrillo en el vaso y lo dejé en cualquier parte. Me largaba de ahí. Fui a la habitación de Amanda para coger mi chupa de cuero y volver con Stiles, que era donde tenía que estar.  
\- Derek, no te molestes.  
\- ¿Qué no me moleste? ¡¿Y qué puedes esperar que haga cuando insultas a mi novio?!  
\- Tranquilízate.- No me daba la real gana.- Solo te lo digo porque no termino de verte como un maricón.- Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. A mi podrían decirme lo que quisieran pero nadie se metía con Stiles. Levanté mi puño para arrearle la hostia que tenía que haberle dado cuando lo conocí pero rápidamente el contenido de un vaso le calló desde arriba. Levanté la vista al vaso de plástico rojo junto a unas uñas pintadas de morado. Seguí el delgado brazo hasta cruzarme con un flequillo rubio, unos ojos verdes y una sonrisa burlona en el rostro de Amanda Cruz.  
\- Roy, querido, vuelve a decir algo de eso y enciendo este precioso y bonito mechero que me regalaste.- Sonrío pícaramente mientras sacaba un zippo de Hello Kitty para encenderse un cigarrillo.- Ya sabes que me encanta tomar la ginebra sola, bien fría y sin hielo. Teniendo en cuenta tus encantos podrías ser una antorcha humana estupenda.

Rápidamente Roy salió por patas empujando a la gente, dejándonos a los dos riendo. Le debía una buena a Amanda, lo tenía que reconocer. Entonces me llevó al balcón y ahí me encendí otro cigarrillo.

\- Roy es idiota, no se lo tengas en cuenta.  
\- Lo que tengo que tener en cuenta es que tengo que presentar un trabajo con él y no quiero verlo a no ser que sea para arreglarle la cara.  
\- Qué humor.- Sonrío la rubia y bebió de un nuevo vaso que nos dio una amiga suya a los dos.- Yo pienso que hacéis buena pareja. Tú y tu novio. Podrías haberlo traído.  
\- No se lo hubiera pasado bien y no me hubiera separado de él.  
\- ¿Tan introvertido es?  
\- Para nada, es la persona más extrovertida que conozco. Todos harían cola para irse por no entender su humor o sus bromas, no quería someterlo a eso.  
\- Eres un buen chico, Derek.- Puso su mano en mi hombro y yo le di una calada al cigarrillo.- Tu novio tiene que estar orgulloso de cómo lo cuidas.- Sonreí como un tonto aunque sabía que Stiles se sentía orgulloso de mi aunque no pasásemos últimamente mucho tiempo juntos. Raro era el momento en el que coincidíamos para comer o podíamos darnos las buenas noches. Nuestros horarios no concordaban mucho. Entonces ella alzó su vaso y lo chocó con el mío.  
\- ¿Por qué brindamos?  
\- Por tu novio.

Tomé un trago y luego otro, y otro, y otro… Así hasta que llegó el peor momento de mi vida. Todo pasó muy rápido. Estaba bailando con Amanda, Verónica, Dick y Pete cuando sin saber cómo ni por qué me senté y tenía a Verónica encima de mí comiéndome la boca. Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba y ni siquiera podía apartarme.

\- ¿Derek?…- Supe en el mismo instante en el que oí ese apenas e imperceptible susurro lo que había pasado. Lo que se había roto y yo no había hecho nada por evitarlo.

Verónica se dio la vuelta molesta sin apartarse de mi y entonces vi a Stiles. Su cara estaba más blanca que de costumbre, su boca abierta y la mirada perdida. Rápidamente Amanda apartó a Verónica de encima de mí y como si algo empujara de mi me levanté pero era tarde. Stiles ya no estaba. No sabía qué hacer pero Amanda me agarró y me arrastró por la casa hasta interceptar a Stiles en la entrada del edificio.

\- ¡Espera! ¡Espera, por favor!- Amanda estaba exhausta por tener que bajar las escaleras corriendo con tacones.- No te vallas.  
\- Stiles, yo…  
\- Basta…- Me cortó inmediatamente. Su voz temblaba y el alma se me partía. ¿Cómo podía haber llegado a esto?- ¿Así qué, es por esto por lo que sales tanto de fiesta?- La garganta se me secó del miedo. Jamás se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza engañar a Stiles con otra persona.- ¿Para emborracharte y liarte con la primera que se te ofrece? ¿Tan desagradable soy que no soy suficiente?...- Su voz era cada vez más errática por los sollozos. Di un paso, dos, pero él se alejó de mi los mismos pasos.  
\- No es verdad…  
\- No te creo, Derek…- Intentó limpiarse las mejillas con las manos pero nuevas salían de esos preciosos ojos castaños.- Ya no te creo…

**Oh oh oh**  
 **Oh, oh, oh**  
 **Yeah, yeah, yeah**  
 **Oh, oh, oh**

**Oh, I was there for you**  
 **Oh, in your darkest time**  
 **Oh, I was there for you**  
 **Oh, in your darkest nights**

**Oh, I was there for you**  
 **Oh, in your darkest time**  
 **Oh, I was there for you**  
 **Oh, in your darkest nights**

**But I wonder where were you?**  
 **When I was at my worst**  
 **Down on my knees**  
 **And you said you had my back**  
 **So I wonder where were you?**  
 **When all the roads you took came back to me**

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?- Él solo miró a Amanda y yo no entendía nada.  
\- Stiles, ella es solo una amiga.  
\- Lo siento pero no puedo creerte.- Negó con la cara llena de dolor y a mi solo me dolía el pecho de ver que lo que le dijera fuera a convencerle. ¿Por qué no me creía? ¿Qué había hecho yo para perder su confianza?  
\- Stiles…- Amanda avanzó un par de pasos para ponerme a mi lado.- Cree a Derek.  
\- ¿Por qué debería?  
\- Esta noche quería hablar con Derek y era que… Que hay una chica que me gusta.- ¿Cómo?- Sabía que Derek era abiertamente homosexual y se le veía feliz contigo.- En ese momento me miró con una triste sonrisa y los ojos vidriosos.- Quería pedirle consejo sobre qué hacer.  
\- Entiendo.- Pensé que el malentendido se había solucionado pero eso solo fue la punta del iceberg.- Pero hay más cosas…. El abandono, el no tenerme en cuenta…  
\- ¿Stiles, a qué te refieres?- Cada vez estaba más confundido y no entendía nada.  
\- A que me dejas de lado para irte con tus amigos de fiesta. Te vas a cursos a otra universidad sin decírmelo… Ya me he cansado, Derek.

En ese momento sentí que algo se rompía en mi. Era sutil pero a la vez poderoso, como si fuera una ventana que se acaba de romper por un pelotazo. Pensé en lo que había dicho, tenía razón en que estaba saliendo demasiado pero entonces ¿por qué me decía que me fuera? Él también salía con sus amigos. Muchas veces me dejaba plantado con la comida recién hecha, me decía que se quedaba en la biblioteca del campus. Si, yo a veces me iba a otras universidades de California a hacer cursos para ganar créditos pero él se iba muchas veces a Beacon Hills en su destartalado jeep sin decirme nada. Ni siquiera me dijo nada de cuando le dio un infarto a su padre y desapareció en mitad de la noche.  
Stiles siempre se lo guardaba todo y lo soltaba en el peor de los momentos pero yo jamás había dudado de Stiles. ¿Qué si le había fallado como novio? Seguramente y siempre me lamentaría por ello.

\- Ya no puedo seguir pretendiendo que todo está bien. Ya no aguanto que me dejes plantado para irte con tus amigos, que te vallas a sitios sin decirme, de tener que esperarte despierto por querer oír un hola de ti… Desde hace meses ya no hacemos nada juntos, sólo nos acostamos de vez en cuando y yo ya no siento que sea igual que antes…

No… No quería oír eso. No quería que dijera eso, cualquier cosa menos eso… Yo no he sido nunca de echar las cosas en cara a nadie y no iba a empezar ahora. Sentí como las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas y supe que no había marcha atrás. Yo no había dudado nunca de Stiles pero él si lo había hecho de mi. Lo había decepcionado y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer. Si él ya no podía con nuestra relación ¿qué podía hacer yo? ¿Qué podía hacer yo si hasta había dudado de lo que sentía yo? Le había hecho daño pero él también me había dañado al decirme que ya no sentía que le quería. Le amaba y nunca he dejado de hacerlo. Siempre intentaba hacer todo lo posible por compensarle en la cama pero como era de esperar, una relación no se sostenía solo de sexo. Estaba a punto de explotar y no sabía por qué no lo había hecho. Sentía que había estado siempre ahí para él, en sus peores momentos al igual que él en los míos pero solo era una mentira. Habíamos estado a medias para el otro.

\- Si eso es lo que piensas es mejor que terminemos con esto.- Los ojos de Stiles se abrieron todo lo que pudieron y un jadeo de angustia se escapó de su garganta.- Yo no quería hacerte daño, Stiles. No pensé que te estaba haciendo tanto daño, que yo era tan mala persona…  
\- No, Derek. Tu no…  
\- No sabía que eras tan infeliz a mi lado.- No quería que siguiera hablando. Porque tal vez para él no lo fuera pero me sentía como si fuera la peor persona del mundo. Como si hubiera cometido el peor de los crímenes.- Si ya hasta has dudado de mi es porque no puedo darte lo que necesitas, lo siento.  
\- Yo también lo siento, por no poder aguantar más.- Negué con una mueca de dolor.  
\- No tienes culpa de nada, Stiles.- Me acerqué a él y posé una mano sobre su hombro.- Has hecho bien en decirlo antes de que se hiciera una bola de nieve.  
\- ¿Qu-qué vas a hacer ahora?  
\- Ni idea… De momento iré a casa a recoger algo de ropa para irme a un hotel. ¿Y tú?  
\- Puede que acepte la oferta de un curso de otra universidad… ¿Y el piso?  
\- Yo no puedo estar allí. Me iré lo antes posible para no molestarte.

Le besé la frente y me fui caminando con las manos en los bolsillos hasta llegar a la que hasta esa noche era mi casa. Recogí un par de cosas para pasar unos días en un hotel o donde fuera. Ya pasaría en otro momento a por mis cosas.  
Esa fue la última vez que vi a Stiles pero la última noticia que tuve de él fue a la semana después cuando me dijo que no estaría en casa a partir de las once de la mañana. Pero al entrar vi un montón de cajas y una nota en la puerta del frigorífico. “Derek, hoy me voy a Boston a terminar la carrera allí. Mi vuelo sale ahora a las once. Yo tampoco puedo seguir aquí y mancillar todo lo que pasamos juntos. Lo siento de veras, Derek. Siento no ser tan fuerte como tú.”.  
Rápidamente salí al balcón para ver un avión alejarse del aeropuerto y con él todo lo que una vez tuvo algo que ver con mi felicidad.

**So I’m following the map that leads to you**  
 **The map that leads to you**  
 **Ain't nothing I can do**  
 **The map that leads to you**  
 **Following, following, following to you**  
 **The map that leads to you**  
 **Ain't nothing I can do**  
 **The map that leads to you**  
 **Following, following, following**

Volviendo al presente Isaac se fue al poco después de reparar el móvil y dejarme un cargador. Le di las gracias y le dije que me mantendría en contacto con todo el mundo lo antes posible. Al quedarme solo en la habitación me tumbé sobre la cama y miré la hora, las doce y cuarto de la noche.  
Me metí en la agenda, busqué el número de Stiles y marqué la llamada.

\- ¿Derek?  
\- Soy yo, Stiles…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé si ha salido bien el tema de la ruptura de Derek y Stiles, no quería poner tanto de ello, solo el final con los motivos aunque ese fuera el problema y con la explicación de Derek no sea suficiente. Perdón si no os habíes entendido todo.  
> Nos vemos la semana que viene :D


	3. Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquí estamos con otro capítulo que espero que os guste. No sé si lo estoy consiguiendo o no pero en fin...  
> Éste capítulo en principio iba a ser uno pero fue tan largo que no podía dejar que os cansárais leyendo casi más de 20 páginas de Word XD, por lo que lo dividí y la siguiente parte la subo la semana que viene.  
> Como siempre, pongo el link de la canción que sale en el capítulo http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0rnEIHgFXf0

Ya era de día y todo parecía tan distinto al día anterior…

Me encontraba en el asiento de atrás de un coche patrulla, esposado y mirando hacia fuera esperando llegar pronto a la comisaría para que me procesaran para tomar declaración de lo ocurrido.

Todo había sido hecho con rapidez.

Hablé poco con Stiles la noche anterior por el cansancio. Me quedé dormido con el móvil en la mano. Al día siguiente me desperté, ya por costumbre, a las siete de la mañana. Me levanté de la cama y caminé descalzo hasta la ventana y corrí levemente las cortinas. Hacía un sol de tres pares de cojones y seguro que ya estábamos a veinte grados.  
Era pronto pero conociendo a Stiles como lo conocía sabía que estaría ya despierto. Quería hablar con él un poco más antes de hablar con la policía para que me fuera a buscar pero acabó siendo su padre quien me lo cogió. Dijo que Stiles estaba exhausto y seguía durmiendo. No hablé mucho con él pero le dije que iba a llamar a la policía. Eso pareció hacerle sentir bien, ya que podría hacer algo por mi. Me dijo que lo que tenía que hacer era llamar a la policía para que fueran a buscarme y no negarme en nada, iría lo antes posible a la comisaría para hablar conmigo. No hablé con Stiles pero sentí que por primera John no era hostil conmigo, que quería ayudarme.

**_What am I supposed to do with this time?_ **  
**_It tears so many holes, I stay afloat but I'm_ **  
**_Feel out of control, so petrified_ **  
**_I'm petrified_ **

**_What am I supposed to do to get by?_ **  
**_Did I lose everything I need to survive?_ **  
**_'Cause it's four am and the sweat sets in_ **  
**_Did you get my message, did it send?_ **  
**_Or did you just get on with your life?_ **

Pasaron dos horas y ya por fin estaba en la sala de interrogatorios de la oficina central de la policía de Sacramento. Allí me contaron que habría un juicio al día siguiente para esclarecer todo. Me sería asignado un abogado pero entonces entraron el sheriff y uno de los amigos de Stiles que recordaba, el petulante de Jackson Whittemore. ¿Él iba a ser mi abogado? Estaba sentenciado, nunca nos habíamos llevado bien por estar siempre discutiendo él y Stiles.

\- ¿Stilinski, qué haces aquí?- Preguntó el inspector como si fuera lo último que esperaba ver allí.  
\- Vengo a presentarle al señor Jackson Whittemore, el abogado que defenderá a Derek Hale.- ¿Él? ¿Él era el amigo abogado de Stiles? Ahora lo recordaba, Jackson seguía los pasos de su padre en la abogacía y había oído en las noticias que él era una promesa para futuro fiscal de la ciudad. Todo un honor considerando su edad aunque eso no quitaba que seguía siendo un niño de papá.  
\- ¿Él?  
\- Si, yo. Tengo interés en representar al señor Hale si a él no le importa.- Todos me miraron y yo solo asentí. Era mejor que nada.

No tenía nada en contra de un abogado de oficio pero solo tres de los cuatro que estábamos en esa sala sabíamos por qué el “interés” de Jackson en representarme, porque Stiles se lo había pedido y tal vez Lydia le hubiera insistido en hacerlo. Seguía siendo su novia y sabía cómo tratarlo y ya me imaginaba cómo. Inflándole el ego. Seguro que Lydia le vendió esto como un éxito más en su brillante carrera.  
Jackson le pidió al inspector que nos dejaran a solas para preparar mi defensa, el hombre se fue y ellos se sentaron enfrente de mí. Nada más vernos los dos sonrieron.

\- Ha salido mejor de lo que me esperaba.  
\- Sheriff, no dudes de tu reputación dentro de la policía de California. Buttler no tenía nada qué hacer.- Así que era eso, la reputación del sheriff le precedía…- En fin. Derek, no puedo decir que sea un placer volver a verte y aunque me gusta verte aquí voy a hacer todo lo posible por demostrar tu inocencia.- Si, el mismo Jackson cabrón de siempre.  
\- Jackson, Derek es inocente.- Eso me sorprendió por parte de mi ex suegro. Era la primera vez que decía algo así de mi.  
\- Gracias, sheriff.- Siempre lo he llamado igual, incluso cuando estaba con su hijo.  
\- Dale las gracias a Stiles. Él es el que ha convencido a Jackson de representarte.  
\- Gracias igualmente. ¿Está bien?- Tenía que preguntarlo, no podía evitarlo. El hombre asintió.  
\- Si aunque debería de ser yo quien te diera las gracias por sacar sano y salvo a mi hijo de allí. Cometiste una temeridad.- Asentí dándole la razón, fue una locura pero con Stiles todo siempre eran locuras.- Una temeridad que salió bien.  
\- Bueno, vamos a lo que nos importa, el caso.

Jackson tenía razón, ya tendría tiempo de hablar con ellos cuando todo eso pasara. Estuvimos tres horas hablando de mi defensa, de si podría haber alguien que pudiera testificar a mi favor. Rápidamente pensé en Tara pero no sabía cómo estaba. Quería saber de ella y conseguí contactar con ella. Cuando hablé con ella lo primero que hizo fue gritarme pero pronto se puso a llora al saber que estaba bien. Dijo que sabía quien era Stiles y que sabía que yo era inocente, así que dijo que me defendería en el juicio.  
Después, casi al final vinieron mi madre y Cora. Nada más verlas las abracé a las dos. No había pensado mucho en el daño que podía haberles hecho al hacerles pasar por un infierno al no saber de mí pero conseguí tranquilizarlas. Mi madre me dijo que hablaron con Stiles y les contó todo lo ocurrido. Ellas me dijeron que también se lo habían contado a Laura y que ahora estaban de camino ella, Chris y Allison. Querían estar conmigo todo lo posible para darme fuerzas y yo no podía sentirme más orgulloso de mi familia pero que todos, incluidos el sheriff, Jackson y Scott, Lydia, Kira y Melissa según ellos, estaban orgullosos de mi por salvar a Stiles. No sabía quién era Kira pero me contaron que era la pareja de Scott.  
Ya al final mi madre y Cora se fueron antes de que llegaran Lydia y Stiles para recoger a Jackson y a John. Nada más ver a Stiles con una camiseta con capucha roja me sonrojé, le quedaba bien pero se le veía cansado, tenía unas ojeras enormes. Nada más verme corrió a abrazarme y no supe como reaccionar. Al sentir el corazón bombearme con violencia los oídos lo envolví con mis brazos y sentí que el peso de la preocupación que sentía por él se desvanecía. Deseaba tanto esa sensación que al tenerla me sentí culpable de ello. ¿Cómo habrían sido las cosas si Stiles y yo no hubiéramos dejado nuestra relación? ¿Habría ocurrido eso? No lo sabía pero no nos dio tiempo a hablar mucho ya que el inspector Buttler apareció para llevarme a mi celda después de haber hablado un poco con Stiles y de haberlo abrazado, pensé que nada podría ser peor que el motel “Glen Capri” y que dormiría a pierna suelta. Stiles confiaba en Jackson y él estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario.

Mi celda era canija no, lo siguiente. Clásica de rejas y con una cama dura con una pequeña sábana. Nada más tumbarme caí rendido.  
Y el día siguiente llegó antes de lo que me esperé.

Me despertaron temprano ya que el sheriff había conseguido hacer que fuera a mi casa, donde estaban mi madre, mis hermanas, mi cuñado y su hija. Nada más verme Laura salió corriendo a abrazarme y Allison después de ella. Era un encanto de niña. No disponía de mucho tiempo ya que el juicio empezaría dentro de una hora, así que me puse mi traje negro con una camiseta granate y me arreglé para ir al juzgado. Si pensaba que iba a pasar desapercibido, estaba equivocado. Se ve que alguien había difundido que habían encontrado al hombre que salió del banco y se dio a la fuga. Laura cogió a Allison en brazos mientras Chris apartaba a los periodistas. Jackson, que había llegado a la vez que nosotros, apartaba a la gente para que pasara Lydia. Yo también lo hacía con Cora para que no molestasen a mi madre. El tiempo desde que llegamos hasta conseguir entrar me pareció eterno pero ya en los juzgados podía respirar. Sobretodo al ver a Tara de lejos pero no pude hablar con ella porque me llevaron inmediatamente a una sala. Allí Jackson me dijo que tenía que contar todos los hechos con la mayor claridad posible. Eso no era ningún problema, lo tenía reciente pero tenía que contar mis motivos de por qué lo hice y contar, delante de Stiles, su padre y todos sus conocidos que lo hice porque aún seguía amándole. Era demasiado pero no podía evitarlo. Había llegado demasiado lejos. También me comentó que también iba a estar la mujer a la que le robé el coche. No me acordaba de ella. Dijo que el cargo de cómplice del delito y secuestro lo tenía en el bolsillo pero que no conocía a la mujer para poder tratarla y ofrecer un trato. No consiguió localizarla para tratar con ella y que en el peor de los casos, con el cargo de daños y prejuicios y siendo mi primer delito serían de tres meses a dos años de cárcel. Podía estar jodío o no pero tenía que demostrar mi inocencia…

_**I'm taking time to thinking I** _  
_**Don't think it's fair for us to** _  
_**Turn around and say goodbye** _

_**I have this feeling when I** _  
_**Finally find the words to say** _  
_**But I can't tell you if you turn around** _  
_**And run away, run away** _

Nos llamaron y fuimos llamados a la sala de juicio número tres. Allí crucé mi mirada con todos. No había mucha gente y me senté en una mesa con Jackson.

\- En pie para recibir a la honorable juez Amy Gray.- Dictó la guarda de la sala y todos nos levantamos para dejar ver entrar a una mujer de pelo castaño y recogido en una coleta alta, ojos azules y una túnica negra. Ella se sentó en su asiento y la guarda le tendió una carpeta, lo ojeó un momento y levantó la vista antes de dar un par de golpes con el martillo.  
\- Orden en la sala. Se inicia el juicio contra Derek Hale por los delitos de cómplice de robo, secuestro y robo de un vehículo con la agravante de daños y perjuicios. Le cedo la palabra al fiscal Daehler.

Sentí que todo empalidecía en ese momento al oír ese apellido. Daehler… Que no fuera en quien estaba pensando. Al ver que alguien se levantaba en la otra mesa y se ajustaba el nudo de la corbata me giré rápidamente para ver a Stiles que estaba con la misma cara que yo y no solo él, también Lydia, Scott, Cora y Jackson. Volví a mirar al frente y me crucé con la odiosa sonrisa de Matt Daehler, el hombre que le hizo pasar un infierno a Stiles.

\- Señoría, jurado, damas y caballeros de la sala. Permítanme demostrar la culpabilidad del señor Hale de todos los casos de los que se le acusan.- Entonces vi que Jackson estaba tenso y arrugaba la equina de uno de los folios mientras tenía la otra mano debajo de la mesa apretándola hasta dejarle los nudillos blancos. Sabía que con Matt allí todo cambiaba. Si había una persona que Jackson no soportaba más que a mi, ese era Matt. Era de mi curso en el instituto y los rumores sobre la hospitalización del amigo de Stiles, Danny, nunca se confirmaron pero usó a Stiles como quiso hasta que me harté y lo alejé de él.- Me gustaría llamar a mi primer testigo, el señor Samuel Dover.

Era Dover, un encargado de contabilidad gordo que siempre miraba todo el mundo por encima del hombro. No había pasado nada entre los dos pero cualquier cosa era posible. Él habló de cómo entraron los hombres en el banco y de que cuando lo estaban llevando con los demás hice mi acto heroico. Me tachó de loco por robarle un arma y dispararla. Jackson protestó en ese momento pero se lo negaron y el hombre siguió. Matt presentó también la pistola con mis huellas y el cargador casi vacío alegando de que estaba planeado debido a lo expuesto que estaba el arma y lo fácil que me había sido cogerla. Era bastante creíble pero no era cierto, tenía que demostrar mi inocencia. Tras terminar Dover, Matt llamó al estrado a Jennifer Blake. Pensé que ahí podía estar mi fin, ella tendría la oportunidad de vengarse de las veces que he pasado de ella.

\- Señorita Blake, dígale al jurado lo que sucedió aquel día.- Ella parecía nerviosa pero seguro que era solo una máscara, un papel que interpretar para hacerme quedar como el malo.  
\- Fue como dijo el señor Dover… Yo hablé con Derek esa mañana sobre un asunto de trabajo.  
\- ¿Podemos saber de qué se trataba ese asunto?- Ella asintió y yo tragué en seco, pendiente de cualquier palabra.  
\- Si, yo soy la jefa de personal de la oficina y como todos los años, hacemos un picnic anual para que los trabajadores se relacionen entre si fuera de la oficina y se relajasen pero Derek fue tan brusco como siempre.- Genial, ya empezábamos con lo bueno.- Él dijo que no le interesaba, y perdón por decir esto pero ya me lo esperaba de él, siempre se ha mantenido alejado de todos en la oficina. No se ha relacionado con nadie.  
\- ¡Eso es mentira!- Nos giramos todos para ver a Tara con el brazo en cabestrillo enfadada. Sabía que ella mentía pero al oír el martillo resonar en la sala un par de veces los murmullos cesaron.  
\- Silencio, orden en la sala. Señora, vuelva a interrumpir y haré que la echen de la sala.- Tara se sentó y me dedicó una mirada preocupada. Yo solo la miré intentando que se calmara. Ya llegaría nuestro turno.- Continúe, por favor.  
\- Si, señoría. Derek siempre ha sido alguien huraño y distante. Pretendía que viniera para que se relacionara pero me rechazó fríamente.  
\- ¡Protesto!- Gritó mi abogado levantándose de una.  
\- Protesta aceptada.- Menos mal, por fin podríamos defendernos un poco.  
\- Señoría, puede que mi cliente sea frío y distante pero no le faltaría el respeto a nadie. Además, mi cliente asegura haber dicho que asistiría a esa junta para decidir sobre ese picnic para opinar pero además,- Rápidamente cogió un par de hojas y se las llevó a la juez.- mi cliente pidió un mes de vacaciones, incluyendo el día en el que se haría el supuesto picnic.- La mujer leyó los papeles y miró a Jennifer, la cual pareció tragar en seco.  
\- ¿Es eso cierto, señorita Blake?  
\- Yo…  
\- Responda a la pregunta. Está bajo juramento de decir la verdad.- La jueza era incisiva, parecía implacable.  
\- Si… Es cierto.  
\- Además, su señoría, el señor Hale siempre ha ido a ese picnic anual y ha entablado relación con los demás trabajadores.- Sacó un par de fotos que había en la carpeta y que sabía que pertenecían a Tara. Jackson parecía saber lo que hacía en cualquier momento. Se notaba que su padre era un abogado muy reconocido y había enseñado bien a su hijo.  
\- Muy bien, acepto las fotos como prueba.- Jackson me sonrió mientras se sentaban y yo también lo hice al saber que habíamos desbancado la imagen que había dado de mi.- Señorita Blake, siga con su testimonio.  
\- Esa mañana, después de hablar con Derek todo fue como siempre. Revisando sugerencias, quejas y demás cosas del personal hasta que oí ruidos fuera de mi despacho. Salí a ver qué era y vi a los atracadores. Cuando dispararon me eché al suelo y no me moví… Estaba asustada, tenía miedo. Cuando me llevaron con los demás vi a Derek empujar a uno y cogerle la pistola. Pensé que tenía un plan para evitar todo eso pero a la vez temí por él.  
\- ¿Por qué temió por él?- Inquirió Matt. Ella se quedó mirándole confundida y se sonrojó.  
\- Señoría, no creo que sea un dato importante saber eso.  
\- Eso lo decidiré yo, señor Whittemore. Siga.  
\- Yo… Yo, verá…- ¡Mierda! ¿Iba a decir lo que pensaba que diría? Eso podría ser malo, muy malo.- Yo estoy enamorada de Derek.  
\- Por eso la señorita Blake estaba preocupada por él. Por eso intentaba que se relacionase con los demás, con ella. Porque la señorita Jennifer Blake está enamorada de Derek Hale.- Dijo Matt casi como si hubiese sido motivo suficiente.- Cuente a la sala cómo se sintió cuando el hombre del que está enamorada actuó.  
\- Pensé que iba a hacer algo para salvarnos, a hacer algo pero disparó y lo siguiente que vi fue que estaba corriendo con un chico hacia afuera. Sentí que nos había abandonado a todos y que solo pensaba en él mismo. Incluso llegué a pensar que estaba confabulado con los atracadores.  
\- ¿Por qué pensó eso?- Le preguntó la jueza de forma lineal. No me estaba gustando el camino que estaba tomando el asunto. Oía murmullos entre la gente de la sala y el jurado- Orden, orden en la sala.- La jueza volvió a interrumpir con su martillo y dejó hablar a Jennifer.  
\- Como he dicho Derek nunca se relacionaba con los demás y parecía que le molestaba la presencia de los demás a su alrededor.  
\- ¿Piensa que pudo haber sido una forma de venganza personal contra los trabajadores y usted?- Ella solo asintió a la pregunta de Matt.- No tengo más preguntas, señoría.  
\- Bien. ¿Tiene la defensa algo que decir?  
\- Si.- Dijo rápidamente Jackson que durante toda la declaración de Jennifer se había mantenido callado y con alguna gota de sudor en la cara.- ¿Señorita Blake, de verdad puede asegurar que el señor Hale no se relacionaba con nadie? ¿Puede asegurar que mi cliente tuviera semejante resentimiento contra su trabajo y sus compañeros de trabajo?  
\- No se relacionaba con nadie, siempre estaba solo. ¡Era la única explicación lógica!  
\- No es cierto.  
\- ¿Puede demostrarlo, abogado defensor?- Jackson la miró y asintió con firmeza.  
\- Me gustaría llamar al estrado a la señora Tara Graemer.

**_What am I supposed to do with these clothes?_ **  
**_It's my twisted way of keep you close_ **  
**_I'm a nervous wreck, I'm a broken man_ **  
**_Did you get my message, did it send?_ **  
**_Or do you get along on your own?_ **

**_I'm taking time to thinking I_ **  
**_Don't think it's fair for us to_ **  
**_Turn around and say goodbye_ **

**_I have this feeling when I_ **  
**_Finally find the words to say_ **  
**_But I can't tell you if you turn around_ **  
**_And run away, run away_ **

****

Ese fue el momento de Tara, el momento en el que la defensa contraatacara. Tara se levantó de su sitia y fue decidida hacia el estrado donde dedicó una furiosa mirada contra la jefa de personal. Ya sentada en el estrado Jackson decidió empezar.

\- ¿Señora Graemer, puede decir cómo es Derek Hale en su puesto de trabajo?  
\- Es una persona reservada que habla lo necesario y es estrictamente profesional pero puedo mencionar al menos a cinco personas que pueden dar una opinión positiva de Derek sin incluirme a mi misma.  
\- ¿Usted diría que Derek Hale es su amigo?  
\- Si, no lo dudo. Un desconocido no se vendría conmigo a tomar un café o a buscar libros a las librerías el primer sábado de cada mes. Un desconocido no se sentaría a mi mesa a cenar y le pondría un plato o me preguntaría por mi hijo. Derek es un gran amigo ahí dentro.- Tu no te quedabas corta, Tara. Eras una gran amiga.  
\- ¿Y entonces por qué la señorita Blake piensa lo opuesto? ¿Conoce la razón?  
\- No puedo asegurarlo a ciencia cierta pero sé que Jennifer Blake ha intentado acercarse a Derek con intenciones pero él siempre las ha declinado. Ser rechazado le molestaría a cualquier persona, no lo niego, pero creo que el jurado coincidirá conmigo que vengarse encerrando a alguien en una cámara de seguridad durante tres horas es pasarse.- Y ahí estaba el golpe de gracia. Miré a Jennifer y su cara se volvió blanca.  
\- ¿Puede demostrarlo?  
\- Soy empleada de seguridad. Tengo aquí mismo una copia de seguridad.  
\- ¡Protesto!  
\- ¡No puede! ¡Deje a la testigo seguir!- Contraatacó Jackson, estaba decidido a seguir y nadie lo impediría pero la jueza los calló dando un par de golpes que retumbaron en toda la sala.  
\- Protesta denegada, siga.  
\- Pero, jueza…  
\- No me haga perder el tiempo o lo echaré de la sala por desacato. Siga, señora Graemer.

Punto para nosotros. Tara le dio al a jueza Gray una cinta de video la cual pidió que se pusiera. En ella se veía como Jennifer me llamó y me pidió hablar de una cosa que resultó ser que estaba interesada en mi pero yo la rechacé, según vi a la gente pareció un rechazo educado o algo así ya que no se oía nada ni se alteraron. Entonces ella se molestó y empezó a pedirme explicaciones, yo le dije que no estaba interesado en una relación con nadie, ni siquiera sexo. No quería hablar de mi orientación sexual. Entonces se fue y no medió tiempo a reaccionar para evitar que cerrara la puerta y me dejara ahí encerrado hasta que Tara se dio cuenta y me sacó.

\- Entiendo… Quisiera hacerle una pregunta, señora Graemer. ¿Conoce usted a Stiles Stilinski?- Tara se tensó ante la pregunta de Amy Gray y no entendí por qué.  
\- No directamente.- Su voz tembló y me extrañó. Tara había estado en varios juicios como testigo, no entendía por qué estaba nerviosa.  
\- ¿De qué lo conoce?  
\- Conozco a su padre, con el que trabajé varios años cuando empecé a trabajar para la policía- Nada raro, eso lo sabía. Un momento… ¿Y si no quería decir que conocía a Stiles por ser mi ex novio? Eso podría suponer tanto un problema como una salida para aclararlo todo.- pero lo conocía porque Derek me habló de él.  
\- ¿Por qué le habló el señor Hale de Stiles Stilinski?- Maldito Matt. Siempre interrumpiendo en el momento más oportuno.  
\- Yo…  
\- Responda, por favor.- Le pidió la juez Amy de forma bastante tranquila. ¿Parecía que ya sabía la respuesta o me dio esa sensación?  
\- Stiles fue la pareja de Derek.

La sala se llenó de golpe de murmullos y a la juez le costó poner orden. Tara me miró arrepentida por haberlo dicho pero lo entendía, estaba obligada a decir la verdad tanto si era bueno o malo. La miré esperando que entendiera que no la culpaba ni estaba molesto pero Matt… Parecía que había encontrado algo con lo que contraatacar. Me giré y miré a Stiles que estaba hablando con su padre y Lydia.

\- ¡Orden! ¡Orden! ¡Orden en la sala he dicho!- La mujer siguió martilleando hasta que la sala se sumió en silencio de nuevo. Ya estaba nervioso por culpa de Matt. Había ido donde quería. Sabía como abogado que la homosexualidad en California era un tema tabú, aunque legal, debido a las protestas y los grupos conservadores. Ese dato podría darle la vuelta al juicio en mi contra.- Vamos a hacer un receso de una hora y volveremos para retomar el caso. Se levanta la sesión de momento.

Tras el martillazo nos fuimos a unos de los bancos del rellano donde fui asaltado por todos. Todos estaban nerviosos por cómo había salido todo en el último momento. Lydia y el sheriff elogiaron la labor de Jackson. Tenía que reconocerlo, sería un capullo integral pero su actuación fue magistral. También aproveché para hablar con Tara que se sentía muy mal por tener que contar mi relación con Stiles pero no tenía culpa de nada. Ya veríamos qué haríamos. También me preocupó la pequeña Allison que estaba muy confusa por todo y demás pero Laura le explicó lo que pasaba y rápidamente se enfadó mucho pero Scott y Kira la calmaron contándole cosas de la clínica donde trabajaba él o con fotos de la cámara de Kira.  
Hablé también con Jackson para preparar la vuelta al juicio y por lo que parecía ser, Matt iba a usar nuestra relación en mi contra por lo que teníamos que centrarnos en eso. No era de esperar que llamasen al estrado en cualquier momento a Stiles para que declarara pero no me preocupó en absoluto. Verlo intentar parecer optimista me recordó a cuando empezó todo entre nosotros.

_**And it breaks me down when I see your face** _  
_**You look so different but you feel the same** _  
_**And I do not understand, I cannot comprehend** _  
_**The chills your body sends, why did it have to end?** _

_**I'm taking time to thinking I** _  
_**Don't think it's fair for us to** _  
_**Turn around and say goodbye** _

_**I have this feeling that I** _  
_**Finally find the words to say** _  
_**But I can't tell you if you turn around** _  
_**And run away, run away** _

Fue a primeros de primavera, yo había pasado unas vacaciones malas debido a que mi ex novia, Peige Krasikeva, se había ido a vivir con su familia a Rusia por motivos de trabajo de su padre, ella ni siquiera se negó. Dijo que sería una oportunidad única para seguir sus estudios con el chelo. Me alegré por ella pero me sentí tan rechazado que no fui a la celebración de despedida que dimos los de la clase ya que pareció no pensar en mi cuando decidió decírmelo a bocajarro. Desde entonces pasé las navidades encerrado en mi habitación con Laura, Cora, Scott y Stiles intentando sacarme de ella. A veces lo conseguían y otras no. Laura estaba en mitad de la universidad y no pudo estar mucho tiempo con nosotros durante las vacaciones pero en cambio, Scott y Stiles estaban todo el tiempo en casa. Los veía jugar con la nieve en el jardín o tomando chocolate que había preparado mi madre mientras hablaban. Por momentos parecían que Cora podía estar con cualquiera de los dos si no fuera porque Scott tuvo una mala experiencia con una de las animadoras, gajes de ser el capitán del equipo de lacrosse, y Stiles estaba saliendo con Matt Daehler. No me agradaba ese chico, era majo y todo eso pero cuando vi por accidente una carpeta de fotos que me pasó me asusté. Eran todas de Stiles de una forma enfermiza, en clase, en la cafetería, los entrenamientos del equipo de lacrosse, en su casa, cenando con su padre, con Scott y mi hermana, hasta dormido frente al ordenador. Fui a hablar con él para que dejara de hacerlo pero pasó olímpicamente de mi.  
La Nochebuena la pasamos las tres familias juntos porque cuando los amigos de mi hermana eran pequeños, sus padres temían dejarlos solos por si acaso se producía alguna emergencia que pidieran la presencia del sheriff del condado o la experiencia y las habilidosas manos de la señora McCall. La noche fue entretenida entre el pavo de los Hale, el puré de castañas de los Stilinski o el brazo gitano de la familia Delgado, la de Melissa. Esa noche todos se quedaron dormidos enseguida, todos menos Stiles. Lo encontré en el baño. Me extrañe al oír el grifo correr varias veces y fui a preguntar si estaba bien pero no me respondió, empecé a sentirme nervioso, abrí la puerta y lo que vi me dejó de piedra. Stiles estaba sin pantalones, con uno de sus pies sobre la pileta. Estaba con la carne al rojo vivo pero se podía leer perfectamente “Propiedad de Matt Daehler” pero también me di cuenta de que tenía leves cicatrices en los muslos. La cara de Stiles estaba roja pero pasó a blanco de golpe, comenzando a encogerse y a hiperventilar. Sabía que él sufría ataques de pánico de vez en cuando desde la muerte de su madre. Intenté salir corriendo a avisar al sheriff o a la señora McCall pero Stiles me agarró del pantalón.

\- Derek… No les digas nada.- Apenas podía hablar y aún menos respirar. ¿Por qué me pedía eso?  
\- Pero, Stiles.  
\- Por favor…- Ante la suplicante mirada del amigo de mi hermana cerré la puerta y me senté en frente de él. Cora y mamá me habían dicho qué hacer si estaba con Stiles y se producía esto.  
\- Stiles, escúchame. Sólo escucha mi voz.

Le agarré de los hombros mientras nos mirábamos fijamente, intentaba que respirara pero no lo conseguía. Sólo me agarraba de la camiseta con fuerza a la vez que lo hacía con su pecho. Lo apreté contra mi intentando que se tranquilizara pero seguía respirando erráticamente, tampoco intentó apartarse de mi. Se agarró de repente a mi diciendo que no podía respirar, que se le estaba nublando la vista y le dolía el pecho. Recordé que la señora McCall nos dijo que una buena forma de contrarrestarlo era la respiración pero no estaba surtiendo efecto. Miré a todos lados esperando encontrar una bolsa o algo que pudiera ayudarle, como en esas películas de aviones pero nada. Veía a Stiles mal y no sabía qué más hacer, estaba por gritar para que alguien me oyera y viniera, no me atrevía a dejar a Stiles así.

En ese momento no sé qué se me pasó por la cabeza para hacer lo que hice pero no me arrepentí de hacerlo. Fue arriesgado pero lo hice. Lo cogí de ambos lados de la cabeza y lo besé. Sentí que sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y temí que su corazón lo aguantara y entrara en parada. Pero no fue así, al tener un dedo sobre su cuello sentí que sus latidos se iban ralentizando, que poco a poco volvía a la normalidad. Me separé de él lentamente sin dejar de mirarlo, su cara estaba roja y era comprensible, yo también estaba sonrojado.

\- Yo…  
\- Lo siento. No sabía qué hacer…- Era cierto pero al dejar de sentir los labios de Stiles contra los míos sentí un hormigueo, como si necesitase más pero eso era imposible, no había sentido eso ni siquiera con Peige. ¿Por qué sentí eso con Stiles?  
\- Gracias… Gracias, Derek.- Bajó su mirada hasta sus piernas y se tapó con la camiseta los muslos. ¿A qué se debía? ¿Había sido Matt? ¿Por qué estaba sintiendo tanta ira dentro de mi? ¿Era por Stiles?  
\- ¿Stiles, Eso?… ¿Te lo ha hecho Matt?- La cara de él volvió a empalidecer y temí por otro ataque de pánico, dudaba seriamente que su corazón lo aguantara pero para mi sorpresa se echó a llorar. Lo rodeé con mis brazos e intenté calmarlo.- Tranquilo, Stiles. No tienes que decir nada si no quieres pero estoy aquí. Estoy contigo.- No entendía por qué me sentía bien, le tenía cariño a ese chico desde que defendió a Cora de las burlas de Jackson pero esto parecía distinto.  
\- Fue él…

Ahí sentí que me hervía la sangre y sólo tenía ganas de moles a palos a Matt. ¿Cómo podía hacer llorar a Stiles? ¿Qué le había hecho? Entonces recordé que un amigo suyo, Danny, estaba colado por él el curso anterior y misteriosamente fue hospitalizado por una paliza. Nunca descubrieron al culpable y al salir del hospital se marchó del pueblo. ¿Fue Matt el causante? No lo sabía ni me importaba, solo quería que Stiles estuviese más tranquilo y lo llevé a mi habitación sin soltarlo en ningún momento.  
Al llegar a ella Stiles soltó un suspiro de sorpresa al ver mi dormitorio. Bien era cierto que siempre había sido una persona muy ordenada y Stiles lo había visto pero creo que fue demasiado para él ver mi habitación llena de papeles, ropa tirada por todos lados, basura y la cama deshecha. Lo llevé a la cama para que sentara y cogí una botella de agua que tenía en mi cómoda para que bebiera un poco. Acabó por beberse lo que quedaba de botella en lo que yo sacaba un pijama para él, al final se quedó con una de mis camisetas porque mis pantalones se le caían.

\- ¿Stiles, a qué te refieres con que fue Matt?- Le pregunté arrodillándome ante él.  
\- Él… Derek, no sé qué hacer.- Al notarlo nervioso de nuevo lo abracé y pude sentir su aroma. Olía a una extraña mezcla de canela y libro nuevo. Demoré ese abrazo no porque se tranquilizara, sino porque quería disfrutar de ese curioso olor.  
\- Stiles, estoy contigo. Nada te va a pasar. Te ayudaré en lo que necesites.- Se quedó mirándome hasta que se lanzó a abrazarme.  
\- Derek, Matt… Matt es peligroso. Tengo miedo.- Le acaricie suavemente su cabeza rapada mientras lo intentaba tranquilizar pero pensé que mirarme a la cara no era lo mejor, siempre decía que era muy intimidante, sobretodo cuando la luz me daba de tal forma que mis ojos parecían azules. Así que me separé de él y me senté en la cama con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo, cogí a Stiles, lo puse entre mis piernas y lo pegué a mi con mis brazos rodeándole la cintura. En esa posición podía sentir más fuerte el olor saliendo de su nuca y no parecía molestarle.  
\- No sé cuanto de peligroso es, Stiles, pero tienes que hacer algo. No puedes vivir con miedo a una persona. Yo estaré contigo si no quieres decírselo a tu padre o a Scott o Cora. No diré nada, te lo prometo.  
\- Gracias…- Apretó mis brazos y se encogió pegando sus piernas a nuestros brazos.- No sé cuándo o cómo pero- Tomó aire y lo soltó sonoramente.- pensé que era alguien distinto.  
\- ¿Te refieres a Matt?- Solo asintió.  
\- No sé cuándo empezó a gustarme Matt y tras marcharse Danny pensé que podría tener una oportunidad. Sabía que tuvieron algo pero lo dejaron antes del accidente. Entonces veía a Matt decaído y quería hacer algo, quería que volviera ese chico que siempre estaba con su cámara en las manos fotografiando a todo. Tampoco sé cuando empezamos a salir realmente. Yo estaba feliz pero y con el tiempo la cosa fue a más. Me decía que yo era su mayor inspiración para hacer fotos y siempre me pedía hacerme fotos. Accedí y con ello fue más exigente. Me pedía que me quitara algo de ropa o me decía que no me había depilado lo suficiente.- Solté un gruñido cabreado por imaginármelo.- Yo intentaba cumplir con todo lo que me pedía pero cuando me pegó me sentí una mierda… Sentí que era mi culpa y lo había decepcionado. Intenté hacer todo lo posible para que no me dejase o me odiara pero no era suficiente. Siempre me castigaba o me humillaba.- Separó un poco sus piernas y sentía sus lágrimas silenciosas caer sobre mis brazos para tocarse los muslos. Sentí que se me calentaba la cara.- Esto me lo hizo hace dos meses… Usó una cuchilla y sentí que me iba a matar.- Lo mataba. Estaba loco si era capaz de eso.- Dijo que quería hacer fotos de heridas y yo me lo creí pero entonces han ido siendo de golpes, humillaciones y vejaciones.- Paró de una tras contenerse los suspiros. Yo no podía creérmelo, siempre parecía una persona tan amable y enérgica que no podía ser él quien cargase con tanto miedo y dolor.  
\- ¿Stiles, él te ha?...- Lo negó rápidamente.  
\- No, por suerte, no…- Me sentí aliviado. No quería que él tuviera otro trauma más.- No sé qué hacer. Quiero alejarme de él pero tengo miedo de que ponga esas fotos en algún lado o me haga algo.- Rápidamente lo apreté más contra mi.  
\- No va a ocurrir eso. Nada te va a pasar, no lo permitiré.

Seguimos hablando de Matt toda la noche hasta que los dos caímos rendidos por el sueño. Esa fue la primera noche en la que no recordé a Peige o mi dolor, la primera en la que sentía que Stiles pudiera ser la persona que más me necesitara en el mundo.

_**I'm taking time to thinking I** _  
_**Don't think it's fair for us to** _  
_**Turn around and say goodbye** _

_**And I have this feeling that I** _  
_**Finally find the words to say** _  
_**But I can't tell you if you turn around** _  
_**And run away, run away** _

_**Runaway, runaway** _  
_**Turn around and run away, run away** _  
_**Runaway, runaway** _  
_**But I can't tell you if you run away, run away** _  
_**Turn around and run away** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y bien? ¿Os ha gustado? Espero no haberos hecho la primera parte del juicio muy pesada. No soy ningún experto ni estudiante de derecho por lo que mis fallos tengo, espero que si hay alguna queja, duda o lo que sea que me ayude a mejorarlo me lo hagáis saber.  
> Referente a la canción hace referencia a la relación de Derek y Peige, que por cierto ese es su apellido según la Wikia de Teen wolf, y cómo se sintió él con su marcha. Vale que puede que no hiciera mucho incapié en ello pero quería centrarme más en el comienzo de Derek y Stiles.
> 
> Y si alguno se pregunta por la juez, si, es la Juez Amy de la serie de la que ella es su protagunista y cuyo título en España es ese.
> 
> Nos vemos la semana que viene y espero que la paséis bien. Un abrazo.


	4. Wipe your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo. Siento muchísimo el retraso pero en mi defensa diré que estaba con un exámen complicado (Del que por desgracia aún sigo sin saber la nota T_T) y que el portátil se me había escacharrado bien y me he muerto del asco sin ordenador por dos semanas (Entre pedir piezas y el servicio técnico os podéis imaginar)
> 
> Pero ya estoy de nuevo para seguir el fic.
> 
> Espero que os sia gustando ^^. Aquí está la segunda parte del tercer capítulo que, como ya dije antes, me salió eterni y sería pesado de leer (Al menos me lo habría parecido a mi XD)
> 
> En este caso la canción es Wipe your eyes (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RmTVLHcCnP4&list=UUsrnszM-cuvQHEJ_jYg7cIg).

La hora pasó muy rápido o más rápido de lo que esperaba y ese fue el momento en el que llamaron a Stiles al estrado.

_**I'm afraid that I gotta do what I gotta do** _   
_**But if I let you go, where you gonna go?** _   
_**We gotta make a change, time to turn the page** _   
_**Something isn't right, I don't wanna fight you** _   
_**We've been through tougher times, you know it gets worse** _   
_**We can turn this around please let me be first** _   
_**And as I feel your tears spilling on my shirt** _   
_**Something isn't right I don't wanna fight you** _

\- Stiles… ¿Por qué en los datos que tengo sobre usted pone otro nombre?- Preguntó la jueza nada más empezar.  
\- Es que no me gusta mi nombre y hasta a mi me cuesta pronunciarlo. Por favor, llámeme por ese apodo.- Bastante claro y educado. La historia de su nombre seguía siendo un misterio para mi pero al ver la cara de la jueza al leer el nombre estaba claro cómo debía llamarle.  
\- Está bien, Stiles. Abogado Daehler, empiece con sus preguntas.  
\- ¿Señor Stilinski, asegura que usted fue el ex novio del señor Hale, aquí presente?  
\- Si, así es.- Stiles se veía nervioso y seguro que por muchas cosas. No solo el tema de nuestra relación sino también el tener a Matt tan cerca.  
\- ¿Está usted al tanto de la opinión pública sobre la homosexualidad?  
\- Si, al igual que también estoy al tanto de que el senado de California derogó la ley de la Proposición 8 en dos mil doce.  
\- Muy bien. ¿Cuánto tiempo fueron pareja y cuánto tiempo ha pasado?  
\- ¡Protesto, señoría! Esas preguntas sólo sirven para…  
\- Protesta denegada. Hable, Stiles.- Mierda. Ya de buenas a primeras nos cortaban la defensa y no podíamos hacer nada por Stiles pero sabía lo inteligente que era Stiles y seguro que se le ocurría algo para salir airoso.  
\- Fuimos pareja durante cuatro años y hemos estado otros cuatro años sin saber del otro.  
\- Hasta el día del robo.- Stiles asintió.  
\- ¿Durante su relación, podría decir que Derek era una persona introvertida?- ¿Qué coño pretendía? Quería hacerme quedar mal usando a Stiles y encima hacerle culpable de algo. Estuve a punto de levantarme pero Jackson me sujetó sin dejar de mirar a Stiles. Se le veía tan preocupado como a mi. Me giré y vi las caras de todos, ninguno pestañeó.  
\- Lo era. Derek siempre ha sido una persona reservada y puede que hasta gruñona pero una vez que lo conoces te das cuenta de lo increíble que es. Conseguí que se relacionase con otras personas y creo que no le ha ido mal desde entonces.  
\- ¿Está dando a suponer que eso hizo que fuera capaz de atracar un banco?  
\- Si ese fuera el caso, que no lo es,- Stiles se levantó decidido y siguió hablando sin dejar de mirar a Matt a los ojos.- no creo que permitiera que hirieran a su amiga. Derek no es de ese tipo de personas.  
\- ¿Y entonces por qué crees que hizo lo que hizo? ¿Por amor? ¿Puedes pensar que eso lo hizo por amor o porque le pillaste en el lugar oportuno en el momento oportuno?  
\- Puedo asegurarlo. Conozco a Derek y sé que él nunca se perdonó nuestra ruptura, que se consideró el culpable. Sé que hizo lo que hizo por lo que sentía.  
\- ¿Entonces por qué se dio a la fuga?- ¡Joder! No dejaba de atacar con preguntas. Estaba poniendo a prueba a Stiles pero por suerte mi ex tenía mucho aguante en eso.  
\- Para no perjudicarme a mi.  
\- ¿Por qué lo haría el no haberse ido?  
\- Porque pensó que me podrían relacionarme con los ladrones y el ser acusado como un criminal podría evitar que ejerciera como criminólogo. Además, Derek mismo se entregó voluntariamente para no empeorar la situación. Ante todo, siempre pensó en mi lo primero.- El discurso de Stiles me hizo sentirme orgulloso de él. Como ex me podía sentir afortunado.  
\- Señoría, este testimonio no puede valer. Está demasiado implicado emocionalmente.  
\- ¡Protesto, señoría!- Intervino rápidamente de nuevo mi abogado. Deseé que nos aceptaran la protesta y poder hacer algo con la oportunidad que nos había dado Stiles. El jurado parecía impresionado con él.  
\- Protesta aceptada.  
\- ¿Señoría, cómo no va a estar implicado emocionalmente cuando la persona que fue su pareja durante tantos años apareció de la nada y le puso a salvo aún a riesgo de su vida? ¿Díganme, damas y caballeros del jurado o de la sala, que no estarían dispuestos a hacer lo mismo que hizo el señor Hale para mantener a salvo a sus esposos, esposas o parejas? El testimonio del señor Stilinski es válido- Cogió uno de los papeles del sobre.- y aquí está el informe psicológico de la policía que lo confirma.  
\- ¡Protesto!...  
\- ¿Si, señor Daehler?  
\- Esa prueba no es concluyente. El testimonio de la ex pareja del acusado no puede ser válido. Está claro que el señor Stilinski sigue sintiendo algo por el señor Hale.  
\- ¡Protesto!- Gritó de golpe mi abogado golpeando la mesa.- ¡Este juicio es contra mi cliente, el señor Hale, no contra Stiles Stilinski! No acuse al testigo.- Dios, era encarnizado. Ninguno se daba tregua y no sabía hacia dónde se decantaba la balanza.  
\- Acuso al señor Hale pero puede ser que el señor Stilinski estuviese implicado.  
\- ¡Eso es absurdo! Tanto la declaración de Derek como el testimonio de la señora Graemer y del propio Stiles aseguran no haberse visto desde que lo dejaron. Además, encontrar ese tipo de pruebas para presentarlas en este juicio es su trabajo al igual que el mío demostrar la inocencia de mi cliente, señor Daehler.

En ese momento sentí que si alguien podía cambiar todo a nuestro favor era Jackson. Se estaba luciendo a más no poder y todo con gran profesionalidad.

\- Señoría…  
\- Ya he oído suficientes cosas de ustedes dos.- Sentenció duramente la jueza de tal forma que me hizo sentir más nervioso de lo que estaba.- Este testimonio será tenido en cuenta. ¿Tienen algo que decir alguno de ustedes dos?- Ninguno dijo nada, solo se miraron molestos.- ¿Y tienen alguna pregunta más para el testigo?- Los dos volvieron a negarlo.

En ese momento se oyó la puerta de la sala abrirse y todos los presentes nos giramos para ver quien era. Al verla empalidecí un poco al recordar el último cargo del que se me acusaban, el robo de un vehículo con daño y prejuicios. Ahí, paseándose entre las personas y caminando hasta sentarse en uno de los asientos de los primeros se sentaba Erica Reyes que nada más sentarse miró a Stiles y le guiño un ojo. Ahí me perdí. ¿Por qué le había guiñado un ojo a Stiles? ¿De qué se conocían?

 

**_Hey you_ **   
**_Come over and let me embrace you_ **   
**_I know that I'm causing you pain too_ **   
**_But remember if you need to cry_ **   
**_Cry_ **   
**_I'm here to wipe your eyes_ **

**_Tonight before you fall asleep_ **   
**_I run my thumb across your cheek (across your cheek)_ **   
**_Cry_ **   
**_'cause I'm here to wipe your eyes_ **   
**_I know I made you feel this way_ **   
**_You gotta breathe, we'll be okay (be okay)_ **   
**_Cry_ **   
**_'cause I'm here to wipe your eyes_ **

\- ¿Quién es usted?- Preguntó molesta la juez.- No puede entrar nadie si ya ha empezado el juicio.  
\- Si, lo sé. Lo siento, me retrasaron en la oficina y tenía que haber llegado para empezar el juicio. Soy Erica Reyes, la propietaria del coche robado.- Rápidamente miré a Stiles, él miraba sorprendido a la mujer hasta que me miró sin saber qué decir. Le eché una mirada de reojo preguntando que si la conocía pero leí en sus labios que no sabía que era de ella el coche que robé.  
\- Señoría, no tengo más preguntas para el señor Stilinski y me gustaría pedirle a la señorita Reyes…  
\- Señora, señora Reyes.- Puntualizó rápidamente la recién llegada que ya se había ganado la atención de todo el mundo conforme mostraba un anillo de casada reluciente. Genial, esperaba que no fuera el regalo de boda de alguien el Camaro o si no…  
\- Si… Me gustaría pedir que suba al estrado la señora Reyes.  
\- Adelante. Por favor, señora Reyes.

Stiles se levantó y volvió a sentarse con su padre y Lydia mientras Erica caminaba hasta el estrado, sus tacones llenaron el silencio de la sala.

\- Comience con sus preguntas, señor Daehler.  
\- Gracias, señoría.- Se volvió a formar una asquerosa sonrisa en la cara de Matt.- ¿Señora Reyes, podría decirnos la matrícula y el modelo del coche que le robaron el día de los hechos?  
\- Si. Es un Chevrolet Camaro negro con la matrícula 6IFS532.  
\- ¿Podría decir quién robó su coche?  
\- Según me dijo la policía fue robado por Derek Hale, el acusado. ¿A dónde quiere llegar con todo esto? Esa información ya la sabe.- Esas palabras nos dejaron a cuadros a todos los presentes y creo que hasta pude sentir la risa de Stiles, Scott y Jackson al ver la cars de perplejidad de Matt.  
\- Si pero a donde quiero llegar es… ¿Si está al tanto de los hechos?- No sabía nada de leyes y recursos legales pero eso me pareció de parvulario. Erica Reyes acababa de llegar al juicio y no había oído nada de los testimonios que se habían escuchado esa mañana.  
\- Por encima, sé que Stiles estuvo implicado pero me alegro de saber que está bien.  
\- ¿Qué le parece entonces saber que, según las palabras del señor Stilinski, el acusado robó su coche para evitar que fuese incriminado el señor Stilinski?- Rápidamente ella me miró extrañada, alzando una ceja y yo tragué en seco.  
\- ¿Por qué cree eso?- Preguntó ella sin dejar de mirarme.  
\- Porque…  
\- Le estoy preguntando a él. Quiero oírlo de él.  
\- Señora Reyes, tiene que responder a lo que le he preguntado…  
\- Y le responderé cuando escuche de sus labios por qué creyó que al robarme el coche evitaría que incriminaran a Stiles.- Los tenía bien puestos y eso me gustó. Pensé también que Matt iba a entrometerse o a hacer alguna de las suyas pero no lo hizo, tal vez quisiera usar lo que dijera en mi contra pero tenía que hacer algo para defenderme que no lo hicieran los demás. Así que hablé por primera vez en ese juicio.  
\- Me di cuenta de que todo había salido como si hubiera sido ensayado y me perseguían por creer que era un cómplice pero no podía pensar en otra cosa que mantener a salvo a Stiles y alejarlo de mi para que no pudieran pensar que estaba relacionado.  
\- ¿Por eso robaste el coche? ¿Para que dejaran a Stiles en paz?  
\- Así es. Siento mucho haber robado el coche y haberlo averiado. Sé que no sirve de nada pero lo siento.

Ella se quedó en silencio, como si estuviera pensando en algo pero sólo me miraba a mi y de reojo a Stiles. Pasaron varios minutos y la juez decidió intervenir.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, señora Reyes?  
\- Quiero retirar los cargos.

Esa noticia impactó de tal manera que todos volvieron a levantar la voz para hablar entre ellos y Amy tuvo que volver a poner orden a golpe de martillo.

\- ¡Orden en la sala! ¿Señora Reyes, por qué quiere retirar los cargos?  
\- Por diversas razones, la primera porque creo en lo que acaba de decir Derek.  
\- ¡Eso no es motivo de sobra! Estamos en un juicio no solo para juzgarle por ser un criminal sino también por el robo de su coche y los daños ocasionados a este.  
\- Lo sé pero déjeme seguir. Ese es un motivo pero otro es que cuando me dieron el reporte del taller del estado de mi coche me dijeron que habían cambiado una bujía. Cualquier criminal hubiera abandonado el coche a la mínima o no le habría importado el estado de este y sin embargo él cambió la bujía e intentó dejar el coche en el mejor estado posible.- Ese comentario volvió a ser motivo de murmullos y comentarios por parte del jurado.- Pero el motivo principal es que solo pensaba en el bienestar de un buen amigo mío.  
\- Pero…  
\- Conozco la historia de Stiles y Derek porque el propio Stiles me la contó cuando se fue a Boston y sé que si Derek hubiera dejado de querer a Stiles no habría ocurrido lo que pasó. Para mi está claro- Ella se dirigió al jurado.- que Derek es inocente de los cargos de los que se le acusan. Mi coche no es importante comparado con el tema de que salvó a alguien e hizo todo lo posible por mantenerlo a salvo.  
\- Sin embargo lo dejó solo cuando se fue a la fuga.- Añadió Matt con sarna. Otro ataque en el momento justo.  
\- ¿Quién dice que lo dejó solo?  
\- ¿Cómo?...- Eso nos sorprendió a todos.  
\- Yo estaba en el hotel en ese mismo momento. Vi a Stiles entre los coches que habían aparcados y fui a por él. Él me contó lo ocurrido pero ninguno sabíamos lo del coche. Más tarde, cuando volví al hotel para recoger mi coche me dijeron que lo habían robado.  
\- ¿Por qué no dijo nada?  
\- Jueza, a mi solo me llamaron para declarar del robo de mi coche y a eso vine. Cuando vi a Stiles uní cabos y lo entendí todo.  
\- Muy bien, creo que el jurado debería escuchar por fin al acusado antes de retirarse a tomar una decisión.

Erica se levantó y pasó a mi lado dedicándome una sonrisa antes de sentarse. Yo por mi lado estaba más nervioso que nunca. Tenía que contar lo que pasó, demostrar mi inocencia y convencerlos de ello. Hablé respondiendo a los ataques que me lanzaba Matt, a las ayudas de Jackson, a las preguntas de la juez Amy Gray, a todo. No sé si logré mi objetivo.

Todos se retiraron y nos dieron un tiempo de una hora hasta que llegaran a una resolución de los casos de los que se me acusaban, al final ni siquiera sabía si habían retirado el caso del robo como quería Erica. Nos fuimos todos a una de las salas para estar más tranquilos pero nada más llegar, Allison se acercó a Erica para darle las gracias por ayudarme. Erica le sonrió diciendo que sabía que Derek no era culpable de nada y que como dijo, si lo había hecho era por proteger a mi ex. También habló con Stiles y conmigo diciendo que lo sentía por no haber hecho más. Mientras, Stiles no dejaba de cogerme de la mano. Estaba nervioso y era normal. Ya estaba todo hecho. Ahora les tocaba a los miembros del jurado decidir si yo era culpable o no.

Ver a Stiles tan nervioso y al borde de un ataque de pánico, ya los había vivido y sufrido con él, me recordó a cómo empezamos a ser novios.

 

_**Oh nah nah oh nah nah nah nah** _   
_**'cause I'm here to wipe your eyes** _   
_**Oh nah nah oh nah nah nah nah** _

_**When did we cross the line?** _   
_**How could we forget?** _   
_**Why do we let the pressure get into our heads?** _   
_**Your broken heart requires all of my attention** _   
_**'cause something isn't right, I don't wanna fight you** _

_**Hey you** _   
_**Come over and let me embrace you** _   
_**I know that I'm causing you pain too** _   
_**But remember if you need to cry** _   
_**I'm here to wipe your eyes** _

_**Tonight before you fall asleep** _   
_**I run my thumb across your cheek (across your cheek)** _   
_**Cry** _   
_**'cause I'm here to wipe your eyes** _   
_**I know I made you feel this way** _   
_**You gotta breathe, we'll be okay (be okay)** _   
_**Cry** _   
_**'cause I'm here to wipe your eyes** _

Después de que Stiles me contara todo lo que vivió con Matt decidí salir de mi cueva y salir con mi hermana y sus amigos como pretexto de estar con Stiles. Íbamos al centro comercial, a la bolera, hasta iba a recogerlo a su casa con Cora cuando quedábamos. Mi familia se sorprendió de que saliera de reclusión pero les dije parte de la verdad, que una noche que salí con mi hermana hablé con Stiles y me desahogué con él. Ellas lo agradecieron, sobretodo Cora, que decía que nunca había visto a su amigo más radiante desde que estaba con ellos. Aparte, Stiles y yo nos mandábamos mensajes todo el tiempo aunque fuera cualquier chorrada lo que nos contásemos como que hacíamos o qué habíamos comido.  
Me sentía bastante cómodo estando así con ese chico. La extraña sensación que tuve al besarlo no había desaparecido y empezaba a entender que después de ver tan vulnerable a Stiles quisiera protegerlo, que sentía curiosidad por ver más de él, de que empecé a fijarme en sus manías y hasta en el número de lunares que tenía y el lugar de éstos en su cuerpo. Estaba claro, me había empezado a gustar Stiles pero esa no era mi intención. Sólo quería verlo bien…  
El resto de vacaciones siguieron sin ningún contratiempo hasta que volvimos al instituto.  
El segundo día de clase, durante el almuerzo nos encontrábamos los cuatro sentados en una mesa de la cafetería hablando del próximo campeonato de lacrosse o de baloncesto que tendríamos pronto, apareció Matt con su eterna cara de niño bueno.

\- Hola, chicos.- Todos lo saludamos como si nada. Scott y Cora no sabían nada de lo que le hizo a Stiles pero él y yo estábamos tensos.- ¿Stiles, puedo hablar un momento contigo?- Stiles me miró pero yo le dije que fuera, que era mejor no levantar sospechas. Así, los dos se fueron a otro lado, alejados de la cafetería. Me hubiera gustado estar con Stiles o al menos tener una especie de superoído para poder saber qué decían o para actuar si algo pasaba.  
\- Sigo sin tragarlo.- Dijo de golpe mi hermana, haciendo que tuviera toda mi atención.  
\- ¿A qué te refieres?  
\- No me da buena espina ese chico, Derek. Nunca me ha agradado como a veces le habla a Stiles.- Miré a Scott que desvió la mirada con preocupación hacia donde se había ido Stiles.  
\- ¿Tú también lo piensas, Scott?  
\- Si. No me gusta Matt. Sobretodo después de que Danny se fuera tras haber dejado a Matt.  
\- Scott, fue Matt. Estoy segura.- No sabía si decirles lo que le pasaba a Stiles pero decidí esperar a hablar con él.- Estoy contenta de que haya estado todas las vacaciones con nosotros. Creo que se debe a que estás con nosotros.  
\- ¿Cómo?- Creo que conseguí no sonrojarme.  
\- Si, es cierto. Stiles ha estado dejando a Matt de lado para estar con nosotros tres y creo que es gracias a ti.  
\- Además dice que se alegra de que estés con nosotros, dice que se siente bien contigo.  
\- No creo que sea para tanto.  
\- Yo creo que si. No me extrañaría que dijera que le gustas.- En ese momento estaba bebiendo agua y casi me ahogo.  
\- Cora, no digas esas cosas.- ¿Sería capaz de decirlo?  
\- ¿Por qué? Él te ha ayudado a olvidar a Peige y está cómodo contigo. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez Stiles se vuelva mi cuñado.- Al menos ya sabía que si acaba con Stiles no tendría problema por parte de sus amigos.  
\- ¿Eso querría decir que Derek sería mi cuñado y tu mi concuñada?

Cora solo asintió con una sonrisa y en ese momento recibí un mensaje de Stiles pidiéndome que lo sacara de allí. Me despedí de mi hermana y Scott, cogí mi mochila y salí corriendo a por Stiles. Me dijo que estaba en el sótano escondido. De camino me encontré a Matt y si no hubiera sido porque Stiles me necesitaba le habría estampado contra las taquillas para que dejara en paz a Stiles pero me fui sintiendo su cínica sonrisa en mi nuca. Lo encontré hecho un ovillo en una esquina debajo de las escaleras, apoyado en un armario. Nada más verlo sentí que el corazón se me saldría del pecho al verlo así y corrí a abrazarlo. Lo estuve llamando durante un rato hasta que se calmó. Entonces lo saqué del instituto sin que nos viera nadie y lo llevé en coche hasta una colina a las afueras del pueblo para que se relajara. Recuerdo que nos sentamos sobre el capó de mi Toyota y puse la radio mientras me cogía de la mano. Le conté lo que pensaban Scott y Cora de Matt y que debería decírselo. Así, nosotros cuatro podríamos pensar en algo para mantener a Stiles a salvo y ¿por qué no decirlo? Putear a Matt tal y como se merecía. Nadie se atrevía a meterse con mi hermana o alguno de sus amigos pero sobretodo nadie se metía con Stiles.

Por la noche lo llevé a su casa, por suerte su padre no estaba en casa y me invitó a cenar.

El tiempo siguió pasando. Stiles dejó de forma oficial a Matt y este no hizo nada. Pensé que podría no hacerlo pero recordaba que aún seguía teniendo las fotos de él y por desgracia sus cicatrices no iban a desaparecer. Stiles dijo que fuéramos los cuatro a una fiesta de Lydia Martin, donde ahí descubrí que la pelirroja, pese a su apariencia o actitud, apreciaba a Stiles. Lo veía como un igual y Jackson no hacía más que molestarlo pero de una forma u otra también le caía bien. Era normal, Stiles era de ese tipo de persona. Al final la fiesta terminó con nosotros seis jugando a la botella y, al menos yo, algo borrachos. Además de que varios estuviesen sin camiseta o calzados.  
Lydia giró la botella y señaló a Cora.

\- Muy bien, Hale. ¿Verdad o prueba?  
\- Prueba.  
\- Tienes que decirnos el grupo de los halógenos.- Otra pregunta más de química. Podía ser a veces insufrible con esas preguntas pero Stiles me contó que esa era su forma de ayudar a alguien con las materias o los exámenes que tenía pronto. Recordé que Cora tendría un examen de química con Harris el siguiente martes aunque su cara era un poema. Cora no era buena con química o matemáticas pero la literatura o la biología le encantaban.  
\- A ver… ¡Ya lo sé! ¡OSSeTePo!

Todos nos reímos ante eso. Era una norma general usar una regla nemotécnica para aprenderse la tabla pero creo que mi hermanita no se acordaba de cuáles eran los elementos que había dicho.

\- Muy bien, dilos, sino no cuenta. ¿O es que no te los sabes?  
\- ¡Si me los sé!- Le sacó la lengua de forma bastante infantil. A veces me olvidaba de que seguía siendo una cría.- Oxígeno, azufre, selenio, teluro y… ¿Era polonio?- La pelirroja solo asintió y Cora respiró aliviada.

Ahora el turno de mi hermana y giró la botella hasta que se paró en mi.

\- ¿Verdad o prueba, Derek?  
\- Prueba.- Prefería hacer cualquier cosa antes de decir algo. Conociendo a mi hermana como la conocía seguro que haría alguna pregunta incómoda respecto a lo que sentía con Stiles.  
\- Tienes que…- Hizo el gesto de un redoble de tambores y lo soltó.- Bailar con Stiles.

El grito de sorpresa de Stiles fue tan alto que hizo que Jackson le tirase su vaso de plástico, ya vacío, y que Lydia se levantase rápidamente para poner una canción lenta. Pensé que esa sería una broma pero no. La pelirroja cogió a Stiles a la vez que Cora y Scott me levantaron y nos empujaron contra el otro, suerte fue que coordinásemos los pies de tal forma que no tropezásemos con el otro pero igualmente nuestros pechos si se tocaron. Haciendo que me ruborizara hasta las orejas. Nos miramos angustiados, nerviosos y con cierto recelo y nos giramos ante todos. Era cierto que no me habría negado a bailar con él pero no de esa forma.

\- ¡Venga, Stilinski!- Ya volvía Whittemore a abrir ese precioso piquito de oro único que tiene para hablar como solamente él podía.- ¿Eres gay, no? ¿A qué esperas?- Rápidamente el chico que estaba enfrente mía le dedico una sonrisa socarrona y un par de peinetas con cada mano.  
\- Que lo sea no significa que tenga que hacerlo con todos.- Se giró hacia mi con su preciosa sonrisa y relajé los hombros.- No tienes por qué hacerlo.  
\- Entonces tendréis que pagar prenda.- Señaló Lydia tan oportunamente.  
\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué tengo que pagar prenda? Tendría que ser sólo Derek.  
\- Por norma general si pero como estamos en confianza, y ya sabemos el asco que da, vamos a ser un poco cabrones.- Los dos nos quedamos mirando sorprendidos a ella que soltara semejante bulo como si nada. Caí en la cuenta de que debía hacerlo, Stiles ya había pagado con zapatillas, los calcetines, la sudadera y la camiseta pero lo siguiente serían los pantalones. Yo podría permitírmelo pero ¿y si a él se le veían por accidente las cicatrices? No podía, nadie debía saberlo si Stiles no lo decía. Por mi no habría problema con mi hermana o Scott, puede que tampoco con Lydia pero Jackson… Era harina de otro costal.  
\- Lo haré.- Sentencié parando la discusión entre los dos y al momento la cara de Stiles estaba como su sudadera roja. Era encantador, encantador y adorable. Y tal vez porque no era el momento perfecto ni el lugar más indicado, era perfecto. Le tendí una mano y le sonreí.- ¿Qué dices?- Él se quedó mirando mi mano sin saber que decir hasta que Lydia lo empujó y lo atrapé entre mis brazos.  
\- Dad un buen espectáculo.- A veces tenía que matar a mi hermana por sus comentarios, eso o darle las gracias.  
\- Imaginad que es el baile de primavera.- Ahí si que tenía que matar a Scott. Sabía que no tenía muchas luces pero se había pasado un par de pueblos con eso.

Lydia volvió a poner la misma canción y cogí su mano y agarré su cadera con delicadeza antes de empezar a movernos. No me importaba que estuvieran mirándonos, no me importaba que fuera el baile y sobretodo no me importaba demostrar lo que sentía por ese crío. Stiles se movía erráticamente al principio pero consiguió acoplarse al ritmo y se ve que tuvo que animar a los demás porque cuando quise darme cuenta estaban los demás emparejados y bailando. Daba igual, yo solo tenía ojos para Stiles que desviaba la mirada sonrojado.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Le susurré lo más bajo que pude para evitar que nos oyeran.  
\- No me esperaba esto. ¿Por qué?  
\- No quería que tuvieras que se vieran por accidente las cicatrices.  
\- Gracias.- Sonrío ampliamente de nuevo y se acercó un poco más a mi.- Eres el mejor, Derek.

Esas palabras me hicieron sentir en una nube, sentir que era importante para él y me llenó de tal manera que no sabía si lo acabaría besando o algo por el estilo pero no me había sentido tan feliz nunca. Pero así era, los dos bailando en una especie de ensayo del baile de primavera con nuestros amigos y una clara luna creciente sonriendo desde el otro lado de la ventana.

Después de eso siempre pasábamos más tiempo juntos, hablando más que antes y quedando para ver series y pelis. Todo era genial. Stiles parecía perder su miedo a Matt más a cada día que pasaba pero aún seguía vigilándole. Todo fue genial hasta principios de primavera y a un par de semanas del baile Matt dejó un sobre en mi taquilla. En ella había fotos de Stiles. Era repugnante y no me refería a Stiles, sino al obligarle a hacer eso. Había también una nota que decía “Ven a la piscina del instituto a las diez.”. No había más escrito. No entendía a qué jugaba o qué cojones quería. Fui a hablar con Stiles, que al ver las fotos las cogió y las rompió.

\- Derek, no vallas. No me fío de Matt.  
\- Lo sé, Stiles, pero confía en mi. Todo irá bien.- Su cuerpo pareció perder rigidez pero sus ojos seguían suplicando que no lo hiciera pero tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que acabar con el sufrimiento de Stiles a cualquier coste.- Ve a casa, Stiles. Te llamaré cuando termine.

Lo abracé y le di un beso en la frente, no sé por qué pero ya se volvieron habituales y era una forma de demostrar que siempre estaría ahí para él pasara lo que pasar.  
Me despedí de él tras dejarlo con Scott y me fui a casa. Ahí estuve todo el tiempo haciendo los deberes o mirando cosas por internet hasta que me fui después de cenar.  
Intenté llegar lo antes posible al instituto para que zanjar todo el asunto. Entré en la piscina y no vi a nadie. Miré la hora del móvil y ya habían pasado diez minutos. Empecé a impacientarme y a temer que había gato encerrado. ¡Claro que lo había! Y había caído como un tonto en la trampa.  
Nada más salir corriendo de la piscina me encontré en el aparcamiento a Scott y Cora fatigados e intentando recuperar el aliento.

\- De… Derek.- Me acerqué a mi hermana y la cogí en brazos para que recuperase algo más el aliento.- Lo tiene…- Se me paró el corazón al oír esas palabras sobre lo que tanto tenía.- Matt se lo ha llevado.  
\- Cuéntame qué ha pasado.- Apreté mis manos en sus brazos tan fuerte que no me di cuenta hasta que soltó un quejido y me aparté. Mis manos temblaban y sentía que me faltaba el aire.- Stiles…  
\- Estábamos con Lydia y Jackson hasta que se fueron un rato. Entonces nos preguntó por ti pero no sabíamos nada.- ¿Scott, preguntó de verdad por mí?- Se le veía angustiado y mal y ahí nos contó toda la verdad.  
\- ¿Toda?- Scott asintió con la cara llena de dolor. Miré a mi hermana y agachó la mirada con tristeza.- Yo…  
\- Lo sabemos, Derek. Sabemos que querías ayudar a Stiles y que le insististe en que nos lo contara para que entre todos pudiéramos hacer algo.  
\- Si lo hubiéramos sabido…- No creo que nada cambiara, Cora. Os entiendo pero ahora no importaba eso sino saber dónde estaba Stiles.  
\- Entonces se fue un momento al baño y no regresó. Ya preocupados lo buscamos pero nada. Le pedimos a Jackson y Lydia que nos ayudaran.  
\- No les dijimos nada. Ellos están buscándolo ahora mientras veníamos pero si no aparece tendremos que decírselo al sheriff.- Eso era lo último que Stiles quería pero tal vez fuera lo mejor.- ¿Qué hacemos?- En ese momento sonó mi teléfono y era el de Stiles.  
\- ¿Qué le has hecho a Stiles?- Sólo oí un asquerosa carcajada antes de que hablase Matt.  
\- Está bien, aquí a mi lado. ¿Verdad, Stiles?  
\- ¡Derek! ¡No vengas!- Rápidamente la voz de Stiles se calló como si le pusieran una mordaza o algo.  
\- Matt, si le haces algo a Stiles…  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué me harás?- Se estaba regodeando en todo lo que estaba pasando y sólo podía pensar en Stiles, en salvarlo.- Ven al claro del bosque, ya sabes dónde te digo. Ven solo.- Rápidamente, antes de que pudiera decir algo colgó. ¡Mierda! Pensé que todo había acabado, que Matt se había cansado y dejaba el asunto pero no.  
\- Derek.- Levanté mi vista y vi a su mejor amigo y mi hermana con la preocupación dibujada en la cara.  
\- Era Matt desde el móvil de Stiles. Me ha dicho que valla solo al bosque.  
\- No puedes ir solo.  
\- Lo haré.  
\- Pero…  
\- Cora, tú y Scott tenéis que ir a casa de Matt, meteros en su ordenador y borrar todo lo que encontréis relacionado con Stiles.- Los dos se miraron confundidos pero asistieron a lo que les había dicho.- No sé cómo acabará todo pero haré todo lo posible para que Stiles esté a salvo.  
\- Vale.- Me alegré de que él no pusiera ninguna pega.  
\- Ten cuidado, Derek.

Mi hermana y Scott se fueron corriendo hacia la casa de Matt y yo me monté en mi coche. Conduje todo lo rápido que pude para llegar lo antes posible. No quería dejar a Stiles con ese demente. No me lo perdonaría nunca si algo malo le pasaba. Por suerte el bosque fue como una segunda casa para mi y lo conocía como la palma de mi mano, no había ningún rincón que no conociera. Frené de golpe en el momento que el que vi el coche de Matt aparcado a un lado de la carretera. Bajé al lado y salí corriendo hacia el bosque. Me interné todo lo que pude con la luz de la luna como única guía pero seguía sin saber de Stiles.  
Llegué hasta el claro que me dijo Matt pero no vi a nadie. ¿Era otra trampa? ¿Tanto le gustaba regodearse en el malestar ajeno? Era un demente. Entonces escuché unos aplausos.

\- Y así, el héroe viene a salvar a su príncipe.- Las nubes se apartaron y la figura de Matt apareció de la oscuridad. Nada más verle, la rabia estalló en mi y comencé a apretar mis puños con fuerza.- Debería hacer una foto, tienes una cara digna de una foto.  
\- ¡¿Dónde está?!- Rápidamente vi un flash y varios destellos. El muy hijo de puta estaba tan confiado que me había sacado una foto por diversión.  
\- Si, es una buena foto. Tan buena como las de Stiles.- Ahí ya no pude más y me abalancé sobre él.

Su cámara salió volando hacia un lado mientras los dos rodábamos por el suelo hasta que se soltó de mi agarre. Se levantó y corrió hacia los árboles. Lo seguí pero no lo hallé.

\- ¡Sal! ¡No te escondas!- Me movía todo lo rápido que podía pero no hacía más que darme de golpe contra un árbol, romper rapas y demás. Me sentía como un animal fuera de control. Necesitaba encontrarlo para matarlo y que me dijera dónde estaba Stiles.

Seguí corriendo y estaba cada vez más cansado. Sólo me mantenía en pie por volver a ver a Stiles. En el momento en el que caí sobre el suelo al tropezar con una raíz sentí que oí algo. Miré a todos lados y seguí caminando. No sabía ya hacia dónde iba, había dado tantas vueltas que me había perdido. Eso si que fue una novedad pero todo pareció iluminarse cuando encontré a Stiles.  
Estaba atado a uno de los árboles con un pañuelo en la boca. No tenía ninguna magulladura y me alegré por ello. Fui hacia él y lo primero que hice fue quitarle la mordaza.

\- ¡Derek! ¡Dios, no sabes lo que me alegro de verte!  
\- Tranquilo, Stiles. Te voy a desatar y nos iremos pronto.- Le quité las cuerdas de las muñecas y las acaricié suavemente, era un tacto tan cálido y agradable…- Nos vamos.  
\- ¿Y Matt?

En ese momento sentí un puñetazo en la cara y caí contra el suelo. El cabrón había utilizado a su ex novio como señuelo para distraerme y atacar en el momento justo. Cuando oí el grito de Stiles me incorporé de inmediato, encontrándome a Matt apretando a Stiles contra un árbol. Me lancé sobre él para separarlos y caímos rodando de nuevo. Lo peor es que el terreno estaba algo empinado y rodamos cuesta abajo. Las ramas y las piedras nos daban y zarandeaban a los dos por igual hasta que nos detuvimos, yo sobre él. Cerré el puño y lo estampé contra su cara varias veces hasta que él reaccionó y me dio un rodillazo en los huevos.  
Inmediatamente perdí el aire de los pulmones y me desplomé sobre el suelo. Intenté recuperarme pero el dolor de mi entrepierna se me extendía al resto de mi cuerpo y no podía moverme. Matt aprovechó esa oportunidad para coger una rama y golpearme hasta dejarme inconsciente.

Cuando empecé a recuperar el conocimiento oía una voz. Era la de Stiles, aún algo aguda por la pubertad pero con el tono grave que lo hacían único. No sentía el suelo sobre mi cabeza sino algo cálido y algo blando pero sentir sus finos dedos acariciándome el rostro mientras apartaba hojas, tierra y sus lágrimas de ella. Me estaba llamando. Oí también a alguien corriendo pero desapareció rápidamente. Lentamente comencé a abrir los ojos y ahí estaba, el rostro más dulce que había visto, más que mi madre al recordar a mi padre o que Laura cuando nos mostraba fotos del tío Peter. La cara de Stiles podía iluminar hasta la noche más oscura y en esos momentos sólo podía pensar en la perfección de él. Su cabeza ocultaba la luna pero su brillo perfilaba su figura pero en medio de esa oscuridad podía ver claramente los ambarinos ojos del chico y podría haber dicho dónde se hallaban cada uno de sus lunares pero lo mejor de todo era la tonta sonrisa que tenía.

 

\- Derek, menos mal. Has despertado.- Se acercó más a mi y me abrazó.  
\- Stiles… ¿Y Matt? ¿A dónde?...  
\- Se ha ido.- No lo creía, no podía ser tan fácil.- No me mires así. Se ha largado.- Mi cara tuvo que ser suficiente para que me lo explicara.- Cuando caísteis los dos fui detrás pero no os encontré. Cuando lo vi sobre ti me temí lo peor y actué sin pensar, no es que lo haga todo el tiempo pero en ese momento no pude controlarme por el miedo y la ira e hice lo que hice.- Si, definitivamente si Stiles soltaba tantas palabras de una es que estaba bien y era el de siempre pero tantas palabras a esa velocidad hacían que me doliera la cabeza.  
\- Stiles.  
\- Si, perdón. Cogí una rama y le di con todas mis fuerzas.- Rápidamente me reincorporé un poco, sintiendo aún los cojones entumecidos.  
\- ¿Que tú qué? ¿Eso fue una locura? Podría haberte hecho daño.  
\- Yo pensé que te iba a matar y no podía permitirlo. No podía permitir que nada malo te pasara…  
\- ¿Por qué?  
\- Porque eres una buena persona. Cuidas de todo el mundo, cumples tus promesas, eres fuerte y la persona más increíble que he conocido.- Eso hizo que me pusiera colorado y que mi corazón corriera a mil por hora.- Y ya has pasado por demasiadas cosas malas como para que sufrieras más por mi culpa.- Le acaricié el cuello mientras me acercaba a él.  
\- No tienes culpa de nada. Nada es tu culpa.- Cerró los ojos de forma amarga y apoyó su frente en mi pecho.  
\- Puede pero si hubiera sido más fuerte, nada habría pasado. No habría ocurrido nada de esto con Matt y no habría tenido miedo de perderte.  
\- ¿Tuviste miedo? ¿Por mi?  
\- Claro que si. Estaba muerto de miedo de que te hiciera algo.  
\- Yo estaba cagado de miedo de llegar tarde. No me lo habría perdonado nunca…- Debía de parar o acabaría diciéndole lo que sentía pero al ver la suave sonrisa de Stiles todo se simplificó. Era en ese momento o nunca.- Stiles, perdona por lo que voy a hacer.  
\- ¿Eh?

 

_**Please don't lose your faith** _   
_**Don't worry 'cause I'm here to keep you safe** _   
_**I promise if you let me see your face** _   
_**That I won't let you down** _   
_**I won't let you down** _   
_**I'm here to wipe your eyes** _

Lo acerqué más por el cuello hasta que nuestros labios se tocaron de nuevo. La sensación de aquella vez volvía y parecía más intensa. No podría decir en qué momento abrí mi boca para sentirlo más o cuando abrió él la suya y pudiera rozar mi lengua con la suya, ni siquiera cuánto tiempo fue o cuándo se posaron los brazos de él en torno a mi cuello y los míos acariciaban su cintura. Al acabar le dije lo que sentía y él, como solamente podría hacer él, se me declaró con un discurso en el que decía que desde el momento en el que lo besé y lo senté entre mis piernas para que se sincerase sobre su situación empezó a sentir algo por mi. Al poco tiempo, e interrumpiendo milagrosamente a Stiles, aparecieron Scott y Cora con la noticia de que habían borrado todas las fotos del ordenador de Matt y por cortesía de Lydia le infectaron el ordenador de un virus, y de Jackson le rayaron unas cuantas lentes de los objetivos de su cámara.

Pasó el tiempo y esa noche se quedó como un accidente en el bosque por mi parte por todos los golpes y demás que tenía. Matt se fue de la ciudad y Stiles volvía a ser completamente el Stiles hiperactivo y sarcástico que todos conocíamos. En cuanto a nosotros… Lo hicimos público cuando fui a recogerle para ir al baile. Ahí hablé con mi madre y el sheriff. Fue duro por parte de él ya que vio que su hijo no era feliz con Matt pero creo que accedió porque ayude a Stiles a superarlo. En el instituto, Scott y Cora se acompañaron el uno al otro como amigos y estaban en la entrada con Lydia y Jackson cuando aparecimos y me besó delante de todos. Fue una de las mejores noches que recuerdo y lo atesoro. Las conversaciones incómodas con Scott y mi hermana, las enhorabuenas de la pelirroja a los dos y como le decía formas de hacer sentir avergonzado a nuestros novios, los gritos con Jackson pero lo que más, el brindis que hicimos todos, la foto del baile y sobretodo, la primera canción lenta que bailé con Stiles como mi novio.

Ahora y volviendo al presente, nos habían llamado para volver a la sala a escuchar el veredicto del jurado. Todos estábamos tensos y no dijimos ni una palabra, ni siquiera Allison. Ella estaba completamente atenta a cualquier cosa, como todos. Cogí de la mano a Stiles y la apreté, él me devolvió el apretón.

\- Oye, Sourwolf.- Captó toda mi atención con ese leve susurro. Ese mote era la forma de decir que era un gruñón, su gruñón y sólo me gustaba cuando me lo decía a solas.- Da igual el veredicto, todos sabemos que eres inocente.  
\- Lo sé, Stiles.  
\- No, no Sabes nada, Derek Hale.- Ya sabía lo que sentía Jon Nieve cuando se lo decían. Un completo inútil.- Me da igual el resultado, me da igual lo que digan esos soplapollas. Yo sé por qué lo hiciste y eso me basta.  
\- ¿A dónde quieres llegar, Stiles?- No entendía tanto rodeo. ¿Qué quería decirme?  
\- Atención todo el mundo, en pie para recibir a la juez Amy Gray.- El resto de la sala se levantó y antes de que él siguiera hablando se acercó una última vez a mi.  
\- Te lo diré luego. Nos vemos.

Stiles volvió a su lugar junto a Lydia y su padre y yo me senté con mi abogado en la mesa donde habíamos estado durante el juicio. Estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Sabía que había conseguido el apoyo de algún miembro del jurado pero no de todos. Gracias a cómo hablaron de mi Tara y Stiles mi opinión fue mejorada. Todo sin contar con la intervención de Erica Reyes o la gran labor de Jackson ejerciendo su oficio. Si la cosa salía bien tenía pensado hacer las cosas bien con Stiles. De nada me había servido haberlo dejado, al menos por mi parte. Me sentí durante cuatro años incompleto y perdido. Podría tener otra oportunidad con Stiles, una oportunidad para demostrarle lo que siempre había sentido por él, una oportunidad para no cometer los errores del pasado y hacer feliz a ese chico que me enamoró tan tonta y perdidamente cuando aún no habíamos terminado el instituto. Pero si no salía bien… No quería que él me esperase. Me sentiría afortunado por ello pero no era justo por Stiles. Yo fui quien lo condujo a esto desde un primer momento. Si por cualquier cosa acababa entre rejas solo quería que Stiles siguiera su vida, que se alejara de mi. Tendría que hablar con John para que ocurriera ya que Stiles nunca ha escuchado a nadie pero no soportaría que gastase su vida de esa forma por mi. Podría decir que cualquiera se lo merecía pero Stiles. Lo he amado tanto siempre que no lo permitiría.  
Volví mi mirada a mi ex, no apartaba sus ojos de mi y con el corazón en un puño. Paseé mi vista por todos, todos estaban preocupados. Mi madre me sonreía tranquilizadoramente como cuando era pequeña, Laura abrazaba a Allison mientras Chris la tenía entre sus brazos. En verdad desearía estar en su boda como había planeado. Seguí y vi a Kira mirando preocupada a Scott mientras este tenía la mirada baja, él le estaba dando la mano a ella y a Cora, esta a su vez a Stiles. Sonreí levemente al ver como los tres seguían siendo tan buenos amigos pese al tiempo y la distancia de cuando se fueron todos a distintas ciudades a estudiar sus carreras. Lydia intentaba mantenerse firme pero ya eran demasiado tiempo conociéndonos, acabamos siendo bastante amigos conforme pasó el tiempo y fue dejando esa máscara de superficialidad. El sheriff tenía cara de póker, estaba acostumbrado a estas cosas pero a pesar de todo nos habíamos acostumbrado al otro cuando estuve con su hijo y conocía las manías como los parpadeos repetidos o el mirar de reojo a Stiles y a mi. Continué paseando mi mirada por la sala y Erica estaba muy seria y sin dejar de observar a la jueza. Tara estaba abrazada a Carlos pero lo que me sorprendió no fue ver una maquiavélica sonrisa en la cara de Jennifer Blake, sino lágrimas de preocupación .No podía creer en ella pero no podía negar que pudiera albergar algún sentimiento por mi. Había decidido al verla que cuando saliera, sin importar cuándo dejaría ese trabajo. No quería volver a saber nada de ese sitio a excepción de Tara.

La juez martilleó un par de veces y carraspeó antes de hablar.

\- Orden en la sala. Silencio todo el mundo.- Todos la obedecieron. Miré un momento a Matt que me sonreía de forma burlona y sentí que se me paraba la respiración. Puede que pareciera que tenía el juicio ganado por los testimonios a mi favor pero no había que olvidar el cómo usé el arme, me di a la fuga, robé un coche si podían contarlo aún como un cargo y el hecho de ser homosexual. Seguíamos estando en California y por desgracia el jurado no eran personas muy jóvenes.- ¿El jurado ha deliberado y llegado a un veredicto?- Un hombre que parecía de la edad de mi hermana mayor, casi en los treinta con el pelo largo y recogido en una coleta baja con unos vaqueros y una camiseta blanca se levantó y asintió.  
\- Si, señoría. El jurado ha tomado una decisión.

El hombre le dio un sobre a la guarda de la sala y se lo acercó a Amy. El corazón me latía a mil por hora, sentía que las piernas me temblaban y un nudo se me formó en el estómago. Ya estaba todo hecho. No había nada más que decir. La jueza lo abrió y sacó el folio con mi futuro.

Bastó un momento para que lo leyera y dirigiera sus ojos marrones hacia mi. Tragué en seco.

\- Derek Hale, se le ha acusado de los cargos de complicidad en un atraco a su lugar de trabajo y secuestro del señor Stilinski- ¿Lo habían hecho? ¿Habían retirado los cargos del coche?- Además del robo del coche de la señora Reyes- ¿Qué?- Los cargos se tendrían que haber retirado antes por lo que el jurado ha deliberado sobre ese cargo. ¿Algo que decir?- Nadie dijo nada, de poco serviría a esas alturas.- Bien.

Era la hora de la verdad y sentía que a alguien en la sala le daría algo. Recuerdo que recé para que fuera a Matt Daehler.

 

_**Tonight before you fall asleep** _   
_**I run my thumb across your cheek (across your cheek)** _   
_**Cry** _   
_**'cause I'm here to wipe your eyes** _   
_**I know I made you feel this way** _   
_**You gotta breathe, we'll be okay (be okay)** _   
_**Cry** _   
_**'cause I'm here to wipe your eyes** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado.  
> ¿Qué pensáis? ¿Culpable o no culpable? ¿Derek con pijama naranja y en una cárcel a lo Orange new black? Sería gracioso pero espero a vuestros comentarios, conjeturas y todo lo demás que se solucionarán en el siguiente capítulo.  
> Hasta entonces, un beso ;)


	5. Stereo hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siento mucho el retraso pero por desgracia me han metido caña en clase y sin saber aún mis notas me han plantado esta semana otros exámenes que por suerte no se han dado mal pero a saber...
> 
> En fin, que muchas gracias por leer y seguir esta historia, hoy por fin sabremos el veredicto del juicio de Derek y qué ocurrirá ;)  
> Por otro lado nos llevaremos otras sorpresas y demás.  
> En este caso, la canción elegida es Stereo hearts. Esta canción no es específica de Adam Levine o Maroon 5 pero era imposible no ponerla. Además de ser perfecta para seguir la línea de la historia es más de otra pareja que de ellos pero no por ello hay que menospreciarla. Espero que os guste esta versión de Maroon 5 cantándola por completo.  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=etTxFfkIGik

Me miré en el espejo y mis ojeras seguían siendo igual de imperecederas desde el último mes. No podía dormir mucho últimamente. Me fui a la cama y me enredé entre las sábanas para intentar conciliar el sueño pero siempre que lo conseguía era cuando aparecía el mismo sueño recurrente. Parecía tan vivido que no entendía por qué me seguía sorprendiendo. Ya hasta dudaba de si de verdad hubiera pasado o no. Habían sido tantas horas de sueño perdido y cambios constantes que suerte tenía de recordar mi propio nombre, Derek Hale, aunque todo empezaba en ese sueño con mi nombre.

_**My heart's a stereo** _   
_**It beats for you, so listen close** _   
_**Hear my thoughts in every note** _

_**Make me your radio** _   
_**(Yeah)** _   
_**And turn me up when you feel low** _   
_**(Turn it up a little bit)** _   
_**This melody was meant for you** _   
_**(Right there)** _   
_**Just sing along to my stereo** _   
_**(Gym Class Heroes, baby!)** _

\- Derek Hale, se le considera culpable de todos los cargos.

En ese momento sentí que se paraba el tiempo. Al menos lo sentí así.

Me quedé sin palabras, mudo y en el sitio. Fue tal que no sentí nada a mi alrededor hasta pasados unos segundos. Reaccioné al darme cuenta del alboroto de la sala. Jackson estaba fuera de si, negando ese veredicto. Me giré y vi a Matt sonriendo, había conseguido lo que quería y se deleitaba con ello. Seguí mirando a mi alrededor y vi a Tara y Carlos abatidos con la boca abierta y sin poder decir nada. Detrás de ellos estaba Jennifer que lloraba desconsoladamente. ¿Por qué? Ella misma me había acusado de todo, no tenía sentido, por lo que pasé de largo de ella y fui directo hacia mi gente. Todos estaban de pie y la impotencia estaba dibujada en sus caras. Vi que mi madre se apoyaba en mi hermana mayor intentando no derrumbarse por la noticia pero Laura no podía soportarlo y no podía pedirle consuelo a Chris porque tenía a Allison en brazos mientras lloraba. Aunque fuera una niña seguía entendiendo el significado de “culpable”. No soportaba verla así, no a alguien tan joven. Scott parecía más furioso que sorprendido y lo único que hacía era que Cora no se hundiera mientras Kira la sujetaba. Ella era la que mejor parecía estar y eso sería porque nos acabábamos de conocer pero su cara estaba llena de dolor. Tal vez Stiles y Scott le hablaran de mi. Pero si había alguien que me preocupaba seriamente, ese era Stiles. Estaba siendo agarrado de su padre y por Lydia pero no reaccionaba. Sólo me miraba mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Yo lo miraba y el corazón se me hizo añicos. Otra vez volvía a hacerle daño y todo era por mi.

\- Stiles…

El alboroto subió de intensidad y sentí un tirón levantándome de la silla. Sentí los pies apoyarse en el suelo y como me ponían los brazos a la espalda para esposarme. El frío del metal me devolvió por completo a la realidad. No sabía si resistirme o no. Jackson se acercó a hablar con el policía pero no consiguió nada y me iban empujando para que avanzara pero tenía que impedirlo. Tenía que hablar con Stiles, disculparme por lo que le había hecho. Había hecho todo lo posible por mi… No, todos estaban allí para ayudarme pero sentía que le había fallado a él. Sentía que no había podido conseguir esa oportunidad de tenerlo. Le había fallado…

Consiguieron hacerme salir por la puerta de la sala del juzgado y ahí todo se iluminó con los flashes de los periodistas. Habían conseguido entrar en el juzgado y llegaban en el mejor momento. Yo no sabía qué hacer. El guarda me seguía empujando pero seguía queriendo ver a Stiles, tal vez fuera la última vez y no podía vivir teniendo la imagen de él tan abatido.

\- ¡Venga! ¡Anda y no te detengas!

¡Joder! No tenía suficiente con los malditos medios de comunicación que tenía que aguantar a aquel gilipollas empujándome. Sólo quería ver a la única persona que nunca había dejado de querer.

\- ¡Derek!

Conseguí encontrar la cara del que me llamaba. Stiles… Intentaba acercarse a mi pero sólo conseguía que lo empujaran y que Scott lo cogiera a veces. Menos mal que siempre estaba él para ayudarlo. Ya no podría estar yo ahí. No sería para siempre y ni siquiera me había enterado de cuánto tiempo me habían condenado pero no creo que fuera poco. Tal vez cuatro o cinco años pero ya me enteraría en su momento. Pero por el momento, sólo podía intentar acercarme a Stiles. Me zafaba intentando llamar a Stiles, que supiera que estaba intentando llegar hasta él. Una sonrisa fugaz se dibujó en su cara y avanzó con decisión hacia mi.

\- ¡Derek!- Antes de poder dar un paso más, el capullo del policía lo empujó cuando ya casi estábamos a punto de tocarnos.  
\- ¡Stiles!

Miré cabreado al poli y lamentaría seriamente lo que hice pero no me importó hacerlo. Le pegué un rodillazo en la barriga que no se esperó y fui a por Stiles que estaba levantándose con ayuda de su amigo. Al llegar no sabía qué decirle, tenía tantas cosas que decirle y tan poco tiempo que cuando abrí la boca él me cogió de la cara y me besó.  
Era un beso tan cálido que las palabras sobraban. Sólo quería un último beso, después no me importaba nada. Sólo quería que me besara, que me agarrara tan fuerte que no me dejara marcharme. Deseaba tanto estar así para siempre que no sentía nuestro alrededor. Sólo estaba él como siempre que me besaba. Sus labios cuando me tocaban parecían convertirse en el centro del universo.

Rápidamente tiraron de mi y nuestro beso se rompió, haciéndolo amargo al final. Intenté prolongarlo pero ahora eran dos policías los que tiraban de mi y otro que tiraban de Stiles para que no volviera a molestar pero para qué. Ese beso era uno de despedida. Con ese beso nos despedimos para siempre. Él no volvería a verme ni yo lo buscaría cuando saliera. Era un adiós para siempre.

No volví a mirar a atrás, las ganas eran inmensas, pero no serviría de nada. Nada daría la vuelta al reloj para volver al pasado o haría que toda esa pesadilla desapareciera. Miré al frente con decisión y avancé si desviar mi vista de la puerta o disminuir mi paso. Con eso sentí que podía dejar ir a Stiles para siempre. Era pleno día cuando salí y después…

Siempre despertaba de esa pesadilla.

No me levantaba gritando o algo por el estilo. Sólo me levantaba con el cuerpo rígido, sudando y con la respiración alterada. Entonces sentí un movimiento a mi lado y una mano se apoyó en mi pecho. Me giré levemente y aún sorprendido hasta que me encontré con unos grandes ojos castaños y unos cuantos lunares.

\- ¿Estás bien?

No recordaba que era otra vez una pesadilla de la que por fin había despertado. Al ver a Stiles dejé de estar tenso y me giré para abrazarlo y hundir mi cara en el hueco de su cuello. Solo había sido otra vez una pesadilla. No podía creerlo… Había pasado tres meses desde el juicio y seguía sorprendiéndome de que esa pesadilla no fuese real.

El juicio salió a mi favor, salí inocente aunque si salí culpable del robo del coche pero como se había intentado quitar los cargos la cosa se quedó en una indemnización económica. Matt estaba que trinaba, Tara estaba eufórica abrazando a su marido, Jennifer parecía contenta pero sobretodo sentía la sonrisa de Stiles como una nueva oportunidad. Recuerdo que la misma juez fue a darnos la enhorabuena a Jackson y a mi. Antes de irse se acercó a decirle a Stiles que era una suerte que me tuviera en su vida. Después de eso me fui a casa con todos, dónde me asaltó la señora Collins con Sonne para traerme un gran bizcocho de limón por salir inocente del juicio, parecía ser que no era ningún secreto pero lo agradecí. La invité a pasar y a tomar un café con todos nosotros. Allison se divirtió mucho jugando con el pastor alemán y siguiendo las indicaciones de la anciana y de Scott. Casi todos se fueron menos Stiles y mi familia, que se quedaron para cenar. Ya después se fueron todos menos Stiles. Estuvimos hablando de nosotros y lo que habíamos hecho en estos cuatro años. Me contó que conoció a Kira y a Erica en la universidad de Boston, que tuvo un extraño desliz con una chica llamada Caitlin que resultó estar lo suficientemente borracha como para olvidar su homosexualidad y acostarse con Stiles que tampoco estaba en su mejor momento. Me sentí molesto porque eso ocurriera, yo nunca había estado con nadie ni me había acostado con nadie desde que lo dejamos, pero cada uno era libre de hacer lo que le daba en gana. Pero también era gracioso imaginarse a un gay y una lesbiana teniendo sexo. Tampoco indagué si no quería arruinar ese momento. Hablamos toda la noche y acabamos dormidos en los sofás del salón con toda la ropa. Al día siguiente nos despertaron llamando al timbre y fimos los dos a abrir pensando que sería su padre o algo por el estilo pero resultó ser Jennifer, que venía a hablar conmigo. Casi le cerré la puerta en las narices pero como siempre, Stiles hacía que mi paciencia con la gente creciera exponencialmente, por lo que le dejé pasar y que desayunara con nosotros mientras me decía que sentía lo que había hecho y que si quería volver a mi puesto de trabajo que podía hacerlo. También añadió que iba a pedir un cambio de sucursal para que no me incomodara. No me lo creía pero tampoco estaba pensando volver al banco. Lo único que tenía allí era a Tara. Le dije que tenía que pensármelo pero después de que Stiles se fuera por la noche empezaron a aparecer las pesadillas de un futuro que no había ocurrido. Al principio no le di importancia pero con el tiempo se lo comenté a Stiles y mi familia, me recomendaron ir a ver a un psicólogo.

\- ¿Derek, estás más tranquilo?- Solo asentí sin moverme.

**_If I was just another dusty record on the shelf_ **   
**_Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else?_ **   
**_If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that?_ **   
**_Like it, check it, Travie, I can handle that_ **   
**_Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks_ **   
**_It's just the last girl to play me left a couple cracks_ **   
**_I used to, used to, used to, used to, now I'm over that_ **   
**_'Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts_ **

**_If I could only find a note to make you understand_ **   
**_I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hands_ **   
**_Keep me stuck inside your head like your favorite tune_ **   
**_And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you_ **

Tras varias sesiones coincidimos mi terapeuta y yo en que sentía que no me merecía la suerte que tuve aunque no fuese verdad. Sabía que no me tenía que sentir culpable de lo que tenía pero inconscientemente lo hacía. Pero no podía seguir así. No después de poder hacer tanto… Ahora mismo me encontraba en paro y había hablado apenas con Laura sobre su boda. Pero sobretodo había avanzado con Stiles. Habíamos decidido tomárnoslo con calma, nos estábamos conociendo de nuevo y hoy era la primera noche que se quedaba en mi casa.

\- Derek, son las cinco de la mañana. ¿Nos volvemos a dormir o nos vamos a desayunar?- Eso captó mi atención y recordé que no había comprado nada.  
\- No tengo nada para desayunar, Stiles.  
\- Lo sé pero no me refería a desayunar aquí.- Eso hizo que lo mirase con una sonrisa. La última vez que me llevó a un sitio a desayunar fue una cafetería lleno de dulces cuyas tartas de queso hicieron que me llevara otras cuatro porciones y unas galletas de avena. Y no fue el único lugar del que disfruté yendo con él.  
\- ¿Y a dónde planeas llevarme a desayunar hoy?  
\- Está un poco lejos pero te aseguro que merece la pena el viaje.

Stiles me sonrió y fue el primero en salir de la cama y el frío la invadió, se me puso la piel de gallina. También se debía a que llevaba solo unos pantalones como pijama. Stiles cogió su ropa y se marchó al baño al cambiarse, me hubiera gustado volver a verlo cambiarse de ropa como si estuviera solo. Como cuando estábamos juntos... Como decidimos darnos un tiempo dijimos que también deberíamos estar listos para poder dar el paso de vernos desnudos. Estábamos empezando de nuevo y yo hacía todo lo posible para no agobiarlo y demostrarle lo que había cambiado y la falta que me hizo.

Me vestí con unos vaqueros negros, mis botas y una camiseta roja y cogí mi chupa de cuero. Aún no había amanecido y hacía frío. Cogimos el viejo jeep azul de Stiles. Sonreí para mi al verlo, habían sido tantos viajes en él, tantas veces que dormimos en él y la de veces que hicimos el amor en él. Aún recordaba el dolor de espalda que tenía cuando eso ocurría.

_**If I was just another dusty record on the shelf** _   
_**Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else?** _   
_**If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that?** _   
_**Like it, check it, Travie, I can handle that** _   
_**Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks** _   
_**It's just the last girl to play me left a couple cracks** _   
_**I used to, used to, used to, used to, now I'm over that** _   
_**'Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts** _

_**If I could only find a note to make you understand** _   
_**I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hands** _   
_**Keep me stuck inside your head like your favorite tune** _   
_**And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you** _

_**My heart's a stereo** _   
_**It beats for you, so listen close** _   
_**Hear my thoughts in every note** _   
_**(Yeah, yeah, yeah, come on!)** _   
_**Make me your radio** _   
_**(Uh huh)** _   
_**And turn me up when you feel low** _   
_**(Turn it up)** _   
_**This melody was meant for you** _   
_**Just sing along to my stereo** _

_**Oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh-oh-oh** _   
_**To my stereo** _   
_**Oh, oh-oh-oh** _   
_**So sing along to my stereo** _   
_**(Let's go!)** _

No recordaba cuándo me quedé dormido pero cuando me desperté se me tuvo que quedar una cara de idiota al ver el porche de la casa de mi madre en medio de la reserva. ¿Stiles había conducido una hora y media a 130 km/h para venir a desayunar a mi casa? Estaba solo en el coche y cuando salí entré en mi casa. Nada más cruzar el umbral de la casa vi a todo el mundo poniendo un montón de tazas, bollería, dulces, cubiertos y condimentos en la gran mesa del salón que había sido abierta para albergar todo. Vi pasar a Cora que me abrazó y se fue corriendo al oír a Lydia pidiéndole que la ayudara con las tres cafeteras que estaban preparando. Mi madre salió de la cocina a la vez que se secaba las manos con un trapo y me besó en la mejilla. Rápidamente Scott me cogió y me arrastró al sofá para hablar con él y Chris. Los dos estaban igual de ojerosos que yo. Al parecer Scott apenas durmió en los últimos dos días debido al vigilar a una gata que había dado a luz y que tuvo complicaciones en el parto y había sido arrastrado con Kira para conducir desde Boston para el desayuno que se celebraba. Lo que si me descolocó por completo fue ver a mi cuñado allí con la misma cara que Scott. Le pregunté qué le pasaba pero me dijo que aún no podía decirlo.  
Cuando ya estuvo listo todo Laura bajó con Allison en brazos al salón que aún llevaba su pijama verde y con el dibujo de un pájaro en el pecho dentro de un corazón y sosteniendo un arco de juguete. Seguro que quería seguir ya los pasos de su padre como cazador profesional. Al verme bajó de los brazos de mi hermana y corrió a abrazarme. Yo le respondí el gesto, era prácticamente mi sobrina y la quería como si fuera hija de Laura. Me di cuenta de que también estaba el sheriff con la señora McCall. No dije nada al ver que la llamaban así aunque ahora brillase en su mano el anillo de comprimiso. Stiles me dijo que le preparara el café como a él le gustaba mientras iba a buscar una cosa al coche. Eso hice, cogí la taza que tenía para cuando se quedaba en mi casa cuando estábamos en el instituto, una grande y sin asa, negra con el símbolo de L de “Death note” que llené con algo más de la mitad de café, le eché un cuarto de leche semidesnatada, tres cucharadas rasas de azúcar moreno, un poco de nata y una pizca de canela y nuez moscada junto a un bombón de chocolate para que lo echara y lo mezclara con la cuchara. Cuando lo vi de nuevo estaba entrando con Jackson que había llegado en ese momento y me robó su bebida de mis manos antes de darme un beso en la mejilla. Me ruboricé al recordar todos los fines de semana que hacía eso cundo vivíamos juntos. Entonces fui a servirme yo mi café pero Stiles me paró y me lo preparó. Mitad de café y de leche desnatada, una cucharadita de azúcar blanco, un chorrito de caramelo líquido y nuez moscada. Ese era el café de mis sueños y Stiles no lo había olvidado, si no fuera porque estábamos empezando le habría besado como deseaba desde hacía tres meses pero no quería pasar por el bochorno, las miradas de todos y una posible bala en mi culo. Sólo lo acepté y le acerqué a mi cogiéndole por la cadera.  
Todo el desayuno fue bien y animado. Allison repartía pastas a todo el mundo y ella se guardaba para sí las de chocolate. Chica lista. En ese momento, cuando todos estábamos repartidos entre los sofás, sillas y taburetes mi hermana nos pidió que le prestáramos atención.

\- Prestadme atención un momento. Chris y yo tenemos algo que deciros.- Sonrió mi hermana roja como un tomate.  
\- ¿No me digas que ya lo has hecho?- Saltó rápidamente mi… ¿Novio? ¿Podía llamarlo así o cómo? No habíamos llegado a algo más que alguna caricia y pocos besos… Eso llamó la atención de todos menos de Laura y Chris que se rieron.  
\- ¿En serio? ¿Os habéis casado sin decírselo a nadie?- Esa fue Cora que parecía indignada. Si lo habían hecho todos se le echarían encima. Después del juicio y como agradecimiento decidieron invitarlos a todos. Lydia había estado manteniendo mucho el contacto con Laura para asesorarle en cuestión de decoración y ropa, consiguiendo ganarse un puesto entre las damas de honor junto a Cora y Allison pero no creí que fuera eso, sino la pelirroja habría gritado como una banshee fuera de sí.  
\- No es eso, hermanita, es algo completamente distinto. La boda sigue adelante.  
\- ¿Entonces?- Pregunta Scott que se levanta rápidamente más blanco que una pared blanca recién pintada.- ¿Estás embarazada?- Había abierto la caja de Pandora. En cuestión de segundos los dos fueron asaltados con miles de preguntas de todo tipo hasta que consiguieron parar a todos y en especial a Allison que parecía ilusionada con la idea de tener un hermano pero no fue eso.  
\- Menos mal que por fin os habéis tranquilizado.- Suspiró ni hermana mayor.  
\- Dios, Scott. ¿Cómo se te ocurre eso?- Siguió mi cuñado. Stiles sonrió a mi lado y por un momento pensé que sabía que era aunque conociendo a Laura creo que yo también lo sabía… Y seria muy gracioso.- Lo que queremos decir es que…  
\- ¡La boda será mañana aquí mismo!- Soltó Laura abrazando a Chris. Y eso… Era lo que me temía. Paseé mi vista por todos y los únicos que no estaban con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos eran mi madre y Stiles.

_**If I was an old school, fifty pound boombox** _   
_**(Remember them?)** _   
_**Would you hold me on your shoulder wherever you walk?** _   
_**Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops?** _   
_**(Turn it up)** _   
_**And crank it higher every time they told you to stop** _

_**And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me (mad at me)** _   
_**When you have to purchase mad D batteries (batteries)** _   
_**Appreciate every mixed tape your friends make (friends make)** _   
_**You never know, we come and go like we're on the interstate** _   
_**(Never know)** _

_**I think finally found a note to make you understand** _   
_**If you can hear it, sing along and take me by the hands** _   
_**Keep me stuck inside your head like your favorite tune** _   
_**You know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you** _

Todos gritaron sorprendidos.

\- No pareces muy sorprendido.- Le dije en un susurro a Stiles mientras nos apartábamos un poco.  
\- Tú tampoco.  
\- Es mi hermana, Stiles. La conozco de siempre y con lo impulsiva que puede ser a veces esto no me extraña nada.- Miré a mi hermana que estaba intentando calmar a Lydia que le decía que aún no había conseguido decidirse entre cuatro conjuntos completo y que ya no le daba tiempo a pedir cita a la peluquería para que la peinaran para la boda. Pobrecita, si recordara que mi hermana era una modelo internacional se hubiera callado antes.  
\- Je, yo acabo de ganar cincuenta dólares a Jackson.- Enarqué un ceja curioso y él siguió.- Cuando nos dijeron de este desayuno él dijo que sería para volver a retrasar la boda y yo le dije que seguramente sería ese día. Aunque como no he acertado del todo tal vez sólo quiera darme como mucho la mitad, ya sabes como se las gastan los abogados con los vacíos legales y los contratos verbales.- Volví a sonreír y me apoyé en el marco mientras Stiles paseaba sus dedos entre mi mano.  
\- Me va a tocar volver a Sacramento inmediatamente a por mi ropa.  
\- No hace falta. La traje.  
\- ¿Cómo?  
\- ¿Recuerdas que anoche te duchaste mientras preparaba la cena?- Asentí recordando el sabor de la lasaña de verduras que hizo, estaba deliciosa.- Como me olía esto decidí cogerte la ropa y la guardé en el coche.  
\- ¿Y cómo es que yo no sabía nada de todo esto?  
\- Talía y Laura me pidieron que te trajera aquí de sorpresa. Les he estado contando de que estás aún en tratamiento y de que apenas duermes. Decían que no querían sobrecargarte con más cosas como el tema de la boda porque ya tenías suficiente.- Y otra vez, después de cuatro años. Stiles seguía pareciéndome la mejor persona del mundo. No solo hacía que todo pareciera más fácil o que conseguía que me centrara solo en él. Sino que también me ayude a tenerme en pie y me quite preocupaciones.  
\- Entiendo, gracias.

Le cogí de la mano, entrelazándolas, y le besé suavemente en los labios mientras todos estaban muy distraídos. Creo que sólo se dieron cuenta Allison, Kira y mi madre.  
Ya con las cosas más calmadas. Laura y Chris nos contaron que habían retrasado la boda todos esos meses para que pudiera estar más tranquilo y para que pudieran organizarla en Beacon Hills. Según dijo mi cuñado todo fue idea de su madre, Araya, ya que toda su familia se negó en rotundo en ir a la boda salvo ella. Hasta la conocida Kate Argent, de la que tanto había oído de Chris no iba a venir. Así que aceptaron la idea de Araya y se lo comentaron a mamá. Ella aceptó desde el primer momento y que su consuegra podía quedarse en casa todo el tiempo que necesitara pero dijeron que venía ese mismo día por la tarde. Por lo que los dos se irían a recogerla al aeropuerto de Sacramento y volverían. Ya habían hablado con todas las personas necesarias para el asunto y todo estaba atado. Tenían ya el vestido que elegimos entre todos a través de Skype, la maquilladora que Laura había traído desde París y que también se quedaba en casa. Ella también se encargaría de Allison, Kira y Lydia para la boda. Ahí me enteré también que Erica vendría con Boyd, su marido, y también Tara. Con ya todo listo me pidieron que me quedara con Allison mientras estaban fuera. Stiles se quedó conmigo y todos se fueron de la casa hasta bien entrada la noche, que dejamos a Allison en su cama en la habitación de Laura. Stiles y yo bajamos a la cocina a preparar un té. Me comentó que Kira se encargaría del montaje fotográfico de la boda y que el tiempo para mañana era de soleado todo el día y que sería perfecto para una boda. Al final acabó tarareando la canción de “Según nuestro plan” de “La novia cadáver”. Hasta me hizo hacer como si estuviésemos ensayando el llevar a mi hermana al arco que Chris mandó a hacer, después de todo. Yo era el padrino. Fue maravilloso “llevar” a Stiles desde la entrada de la cocina para dar un par de vueltas a la mesa y levantarlo para que se sentara en la encimera de la cocina. Encimera que volvió a ver nuestros besos después de muchos años. Después de eso se fue a casa de su padre y yo subí a mi habitación a dormir. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo las pesadillas no fueron tan fuertes, consiguiendo que descansara un poco más.

_**My heart's a stereo** _   
_**(Yeah!)** _   
_**It beats for you, so listen close** _   
_**(Listen)** _   
_**Hear my thoughts in every note** _   
_**(Oh, oh)** _

_**Make me your radio** _   
_**(Come on)** _   
_**And turn me up when you feel low** _   
_**(Turn it up)** _   
_**This melody was meant for you** _   
_**Just sing along to my stereo** _   
_**(Just sing along all night)** _

El día de la boda llegó y con ello el caos. Desde las siete de la mañana la casa era un completo desorden. Cora estaba gritando de los tirones de pelo que supuestamente le daba la amiga de Laura. Bajé a la cocina donde vi a Chris con el teléfono todo el rato para ultimar los detalles del restaurante y a mi madre desayunando tranquilamente con Allison. Me senté con ellas y estuve jugando un rato con la pequeña hasta que su padre le dijo que era hora de arreglarse. Miré el reloj y eran las diez de la mañana. Según Laura todo empezaría a las doce y media, por lo que decidí ir al baño para ducharme antes de que alguien se encerrase allí a llorar.

Me recorté la barba, Laura me pidió expresamente que no me afeitara bajo ningún concepto porque sin ella no parecía un tipo duro ni recordaría a nuestro padre, y me metí a la ducha. Tras salir y secarme me peiné, me eché la colonia y me vestí. El traje era simple, negro con un chaleco gris y negro a rayas, una camiseta roja con un pañuelo negro y granate en vez de corbata. Ya estaba listo… O eso pensaba hasta que nada más salir del baño me asaltó mi madre para darme el viejo reloj del tío Peter y los gemelos que llevó mi abuelo en su boda, eran dos figuras de un lobo de plata aullando de perfil con una pequeña incrustación de granates para indicar los ojos. Me recolocó el cuello y me dijo que tenía que atender a las visitas mientras ella terminaba de arreglarse.  
Bajé y vi a Kira con el pelo rizado recogido hacia un lado y cayéndole sobre el hombro, ocultando el único tirante de su vestido morado con un par de capas de gasa, tul o lo que fuera que le hiciera quedar estupenda aunque el detalle de las botas me pareció fuera de lugar pero dijo que era para moverse mejor para colocar las cámaras que se había traído de su estudio, que ya después se pondría los zapatos. Hablé con ella mientras colocaba las cámaras sobre su vida de estudiante y de Stiles. Dijo que fueron compañeros de piso durante ese tiempo y que él le presentó a Scott un verano que fue a verlo.

Tras colocar todos los aparatos ya habían llegado todos. Estaban estupendos, en especial Cora que había roto todos los moldes al llevar un vestido verde con la espalda al aire con el pelo suelto y algo apartado tras un tocado de una flor amarilla. Stiles vino corriendo nada más salir del coche, él llevaba un traje gris con una camiseta azul y una corbata de un tono más marino con tonos dorados y plateados que al verlos más de cerca resultaron ser estrellas. Ya íbamos a juego el uno con el otro.  
Cuando todos se hubieron sentado me metí en la casa para avisarle a Laura que todo estaba listo para su gran entrada. Al abrir la puerta de su cuarto tras llamar, sentí que había viajado al pasado y que asistía a la boda de mi madre. Ella se veía igual a las fotos. La habitación estaba hecha un desastre pero la luz y el viento entraban por la ventana lo hacían parecer de película. Mi hermana estaba terminando de arreglarse los guantes de encaje frente al espejo. Al verla me recordó a mi madre en su boda y a cómo la recordaba de las fotos o del vídeo. Tenía exactamente el mismo peinado, recogido en una trenza que caía sobre un hombro, dejándole algunos mechones de delante caer detrás de las orejas que mostraban los pendientes de cuarzo blanco de la abuela. Entre el pelo y para dar mejor efecto al trenzado había sobresaliendo pequeñas joyas azuladas que le había dejado Araya a partir de un collar de zafiros que se le rompió y los había transformado en agujas para el pelo. El vestido era perfecto para ella, por voto unánime. Consistía en un vestido liso que se entallaba en su figura de modelo pero dejando un escote liso sobre su pecho pero al llegar a la cintura la tela que era más gruesa y rígida se cambiaba por otra más suave y vaporosa. Una tela de raso de color marfil que bajaba hasta abrirse por debajo de la rodilla derecha y caer con varias capas de tul y encaje. Los zapatos eran sencillos, unos de poco tacón y blancos pero el verla así con apenas más maquillaje que una ligera sombra de ojos plateada, un poco de rímel y un pintalabios algo rosado la hacían la novia más guapa del mundo. Chris se tendría que sentir el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

**_Oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh-oh-oh_ **   
**_To my stereo_ **   
**_Oh, oh-oh-oh_ **   
**_So sing along to my stereo_ **   
**_(Sing along, sing along)_ **

\- Laura… Estás preciosa.- Ella se giró y me sonrió sonrojada.  
\- Tu estás muy guapo, Derek. Papá estaría orgulloso de ti.  
\- Y de ti, estaría orgulloso y feliz de cómo está su niña el día de su boda. Radiante y esplendorosa. Le recordaría mucho su boda con mamá.  
\- Si.- Se apartó un poco del espejo para colocarse el velo suavemente y agarrarlo con un par mas de agujas que había sobre un mueble.- Ojalá estuvieran él y el tío Peter pero para eso estás tu. Llevas el reloj de Peter, los gemelos del abuelo y la barba de papá. Siento que están aquí. Además, no dejaría que nadie me llevase ante mi futuro marido si no eras tú.- El calor invadió mis mejillas. Carraspeé intentando mantener la compostura pero ella solo río levemente.  
\- Bueno… ¿Lo tienes todo? ¿Estás lista?  
\- Si. Lo tengo todo. Algo nuevo, algo prestado y algo azul. Los pendientes de la abuela, el vestido y los adornos que mandó a hacer Araya.  
\- Pues vamos. Es tu momento.

_**I only pray you'll never leave me behind** _   
_**(Never leave me)** _   
_**Because good music can be so hard to find** _   
_**(So hard to find)** _   
_**I take your hand and pull it closer to mine** _   
_**(Yeah)** _   
_**[Adam] Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind** _   
_**(Yeah, yeah, come on)** _

Le ofrecí mi brazo y salimos para el gran evento. Cuando salimos empezó a sonar la marcha nupcial y todos se giraron. Me pareció una eternidad el camino desde la casa hasta el arco. Mientras caminábamos lentamente sobre la alfombra roja comencé a recordar momentos con Laura… Las discusiones los domingos por la mañana porque ella quería ver Sailor moon y yo Saint Seiya, mi primer día de clase, cuando se rompió el brazo al caerse de un árbol para recuperar un balón, la perdida de nuestra familia, su graduación o la noche que vino corriendo desde Nueva York para llorar conmigo la marcha de Stiles. Esas fueron algunas de las cosas que recordé pero cuando llegué con ella miré a Chris, estaba apunto de llorar de la emoción. En verdad la amaba y eso era lo único que podía pedir para mi hermana. Que alguien la amara de esa forma y la pudiera hacer feliz. Fueron tantas emociones que todo se redujo al gesto de tenderle la mano de Laura a su futuro marido. Era feliz por ella y sabía que siempre estaría allí para lo que necesitara. Dejé a mi hermana y me fui a mi sitio junto a mi madre, Cora, Araya y Allison.

La ceremonia fue rápida y sin ningún percance pero los votos que hicieron los dos causaron que se me erizaran los pelos de la emoción, sobretodo por cómo fue.

\- Yo, Laura Hale, prometo amarte y quererte por siempre. Prometo estar ahí para Allison en todo lo que necesite, para haceros felices a ti y a ella. Prometo ser el monstruo gruñón que diga que los fines de semana no se madruga y que hay que desayunar fuera porque me niego a preparar el desayuno. Prometo ser el mayor incordio posible cuando os lleve a mis pasarelas para que me digas que me largue a trabajar. Prometo…- Sollozó y se apartó una lágrima antes de seguir.- Prometo estar en tus mejores y peores momentos. En ser tu ancla cuando te sientas perdido para darte mi apoyo y mi amor.- Cogió el anillo que les tendía Allison y se lo puso a su padre.  
\- -Yo, Chris Argent, prometo amarte toda mi vida, hacerte siempre feliz y seguirte a donde vallas. Prometo llevarte siempre que cace una pieza para preparártela como tu lo quieras. Prometo ser el hombre que es digno de ti pues has completado un vacío que no pensé volver a llenar. Ahora me siento completo contigo y mi hija a mi lado. Prometo cederte siempre el primer turno en el baño y no quejarme cuando lleves una hora ahí metida. Prometo ser tu fan número uno de tu trabajo y no perderme nada de ti.- Cogió el anillo que sobraba y se lo puso a su mujer. Cuando se volvieron ante el juez alguien interrumpió.  
\- Yo, Allison Argent, prometo querer mucho a mi nueva mamá, Laura, por demostrarme que puedo tener dos madres que me quieren mucho.- Los dos se miraron sorprendidos pero dejaron a la niña seguir.- Prometo seguir siempre adelante como hizo mi padre. Prometo que le daré el último trozo de pizza a Laura y que papá me deje prepararle el desayuno antes de salir a trabajar. Prometo que solo os haré madrugar el día de navidad para abrir todos juntos nuestros regalos.

La gente rompió a llorar ante tanta ternura. Me giré y vi que su abuela estaba llorando llena de felicidad. No había otra forma de estar cuando su hijo y su nieta eran felices y Laura los quería. Seguí y vi a Melissa que cogía un pañuelo que le tendía el sheriff. Stiles intentaba aparentar que no lloraba pero no podía contener las lágrimas. Kira, Erica y Lydia lloraban mientras aplaudían suavemente. Mi madre se apartaba las lágrimas sin soltarle a mano a mi hermana que también estaba con los ojos húmedos. No me di cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que me rasqué un ojo y lo miré sorprendido pero al final no era tan raro. Siempre se acababa llorando en las bodas.

_**My heart's a stereo** _   
_**(Yeah!)** _   
_**It beats for you, so listen close** _   
_**Hear my thoughts in every note** _   
_**(Oh, oh, oh)** _

_**Make me your radio** _   
_**(Uh huh)** _   
_**And turn me up when you feel low** _   
_**(Turn it up)** _   
_**This melody was meant for you** _   
_**Just sing along to my stereo** _

_**Oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh-oh-oh** _   
_**To my stereo** _   
_**(It's your boy, Travie)** _   
_**Oh, oh-oh-oh** _   
_**(Gym Class Heroes, baby!)** _   
_**So sing along to my stereo** _

_**Yeah!**_  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como habéis visto el juicio salió a favor de Derek pero otros problems empezaron. ¿Los superará? ¿Avanzarán las cosas con Stiles? Aún queda el convite y la noche. Cualquier cosa es posible pero pronto lo tendrés, la semana que viene si todo sale bien.
> 
> Por otro lado, decir que personalmente no podría haber cogido otra canción para este capítulo y aún más dedicarsela a Laura y Chris. Lo cierto es que casi lloro cuando cada uno dijo sus votos, espero que vosotros y vosotras también os emocionarais.
> 
> Nos vemos la semana qe viene :)


	6. Never gonna leave this bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y ya. Ya se ha acabado el fanfic, me da penita dejarlo pero creo que no le he puesto un mal final. Espero que el camino hasta aquí os haya gustado y que lo disfrutárais. Muchas gracias, de verdad. Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia, a mi por mostrarosla y por aguantar mis retrasos y demás historias.
> 
> Este capítulo tiene una de mis canciones favoritas después de Payphone, espero que os guste.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gJC-2dyMTRo

Después del tan esperado “Si, quiero” los recién casados se besaron y comenzó el convite hasta la hora de la comida, que fue en el mejor momento. Cuando todos les peguntaban que dónde sería la luna de miel o por qué ella iba a conservar su apellido. Nos fuimos al mejor hotel del pueblo, el “Beacon Center” y nos sentamos directamente. Me hubiera gustado poder estar con Stiles, apenas habíamos intercambiado un par de palabras y siempre lo pillaba mirándome desde su mesa, pero como padrino era mi deber sentarme al lado de mi hermana y mi madre.  
Tras la comida comenzó la barra libre y la música animó a la gente pero como yo era el padrino de la boda de mi hermana tuve que abrir la pista de baile con ella bailando una lenta. Cuando dejé a mi hermana bailando con su marido me fui a pedirme algo a la barra. Entonces sentí una mano sobre mi hombro y me giré, encontrándome con John.

\- Preciosa boda ¿no crees, Derek?  
\- Si. ¿Se lo está pasando bien?  
\- Bastante.- Dijo sentándose a mi lado y acercándome el Gin tonic que me había pedido.- ¿Y tú cómo estás?- ¿No sabía si se refería a mi con la boda, en general o algo más profundo?  
\- Tenía mis dudas sobre que todo iba a salir tan bien. Pensé que mi hermana se pondría nerviosa o algo…- Opté por lo primero. Nuestra relación no había sido de las mejores y siempre lo trataba desde la distancia.  
\- Sabes a lo que me refiero.- Ya lo sabía.- No quiero que mi hijo vuelva a pasarlo mal por ti. Se le ve contento y me cuenta de ti y lo que te pasa. Sé que has pasado por mucho desde muy joven y quiero que estés bien y seas feliz pero me importa más la felicidad de mi hijo.  
\- Señor, yo… Yo no quiero volver a hacer daño a Stiles pero antes de nada, primero tengo que sentirme bien conmigo mismo para dar el paso de pedirle a su hijo que vuelva a salir conmigo.- Por primera vez estaba siendo sincero con él. Desde que empecé a tener esas pesadillas sabía que había algo que me impedía centrarme en mi ex al cien por cien. Por eso íbamos tan lentos. De hecho fue la otra noche la primera vez que durmió conmigo y me metió en la cama porque yo quería dejarle la cama para él y yo dormir en el sofá.  
\- Entiendo. Pienso que este tiempo separados y lo que pasó puede que os viniera bien de una forma u otra. Agradezco lo que hiciste y sé cuáles son tus sentimientos y tus intenciones con Stiles.  
\- Yo…  
\- No me opondré. De todas las personas que me ha hablado Stiles, tu eres el mejor para él.- Me quedé con la palabra en la boca y sin saber qué decir. Simplemente le di un trago al Gin tonic.- Me alegra saber que estás haciendo lo posible para mejorar tu situación con mi hijo, que quieres hacerle feliz.- Hizo una pausa para darle un trago a su piedra de whisky y seguir.- Él ya es un adulto y yo no puedo hacer nada por él. Sólo intenta que no vuelva a repetirse la misma historia.- En ese momento caí en la cuenta de algo. ¿El sheriff me estaba diciendo que estaba bien que volviera a estar con su hijo?  
\- Un momento. ¿John, estás diciéndome lo que pienso?- Levantó una ceja y se rió.  
\- ¿Y según tú, qué estoy diciendo?  
\- ¿Estás diciéndome que me dejas salir con Stiles otra vez?- Su sonrisa se amplió antes de levantarse. Puso una mano en mi hombro y me dijo una última cosa antes de irse.  
\- Si sigues tuteándome me lo pensaré mejor. Te recuerdo que soy el sheriff y tengo acceso al servicio de armas de la comisaría.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más se había ido, dejándome con la palabra en la boca. Me terminé la bebida de casi un trago y fui a buscar a Stiles pero al encontrarlo lo vi hablando con Cora y Scott como si aún fueran los niños que planeaban su siguiente trastada y que llevaba a nuestros padres de cabeza. Verlo ahí riendo y hablando sin parar con todos sus movimientos de manos me recordó al niño que siempre quería que jugase con él, al chico del que me enamoré y por el que tanto luché. Luché para verlo feliz sin importarme que no estuviese conmigo. Algo se accionó en mi y todos mis miedos y dudas se disiparon. Era tan sencillo como recordar por qué me enamoré de Stiles. Por lo amable, inteligente, valiente y transparente que era. Por sus lunares que me pasaría la vida entera contemplándolos o me perdiera en esos ojos ambarinos. Recordé que para mi él siempre había sido perfecto, tanto lo bueno como lo malo. Siempre había sido quien mejor me entendía y quien mejor se complementaba conmigo. Al darme cuenta de este hecho fui afuera a que me diera el aire. Me di una vuelta por el minúsculo jardín del restaurante cuando sentí a alguien acercarse corriendo a mi. Me giré y vi a Stiles recuperando el aliento.

**_You push me_ **   
**_I don't have the strength to_ **   
**_Resist or control you_ **   
**_So take me down, take me down_ **

\- ¿Stiles? ¿Qué haces aquí?  
\- Eso debería preguntártelo yo.  
\- He salido a tomar el aire.  
\- ¡Qué casualidad! Yo también.- Levanté una ceja mientras le sonreía. La excusa más antigua del manual.- ¿Ya que estamos por qué no damos una vuelta los dos?- Solo asentí y andamos un par de pasos hasta que no sentamos en un banco para ver el pueblo atardecer. No creo que camináramos mucho en un espacio tan reducido y si nos íbamos alguien nos echaría en falta.  
\- ¿Te lo estás pasando bien?- La pregunta estrella para romper el hielo aquel día.  
\- Si, la boda es genial. Laura está preciosa y he conseguido una prueba con la que extorsionar a Cora, una foto de ella usando un vestido.- No era ningún secreto que Cora pareciera más un chico que una chica pero hasta ella tenía su lado femenino.- ¿Y tu?  
\- Bien. Estoy bien pero hay demasiada gente. Ya no estoy acostumbrado a estar con tanta…  
\- Bueno, te has amargado un poco pero sólo hace falta endulzarte un poco.- Sabía por dónde iban los tiros y no creo que fuese lo mejor.  
\- Stiles, no.  
\- ¿No?  
\- No quiero que vuelva a pasar lo mismo que nos separó. No puedo arriesgarme…- Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago y se me secó la garganta.- No soy un antisocial o algo por el estilo pero desde que lo dejamos no me siento cómodo con tanta gente, al menos con gente con la que hablar. Puedo estar en cualquier sitio pero prefiero algo mas… Algo más…- Mierda, no me salía la maldita palabra.  
\- Más relajado.- Lo miré sorprendido y asentí. Algo más sosegado, que implicara menos. Sabía que mi época de universidad había pasado y que ese tipo de fiestas se habían acabado pero no quería arriesgarme.- Lo entiendo pero tampoco pienso que sea lo mejor.  
\- Stiles, no quiero que vuelvas a sufrir por mi culpa.- Él me cogió de la mano con suavidad, era tan cálida como siempre.  
\- No volverá a pasar. Todos tenemos nuestros defectos, Derek. Tenemos dudas, miedos y cosas que nos angustian pero no somos perfectos. Ni tu ni yo ni nadie. Tal vez nuestra relación no fuera la mejor o la más estable. Tal vez los dos fuimos los causantes de esa situación pero eso ya da igual.  
\- No quiero volver a verte llorar así, Stiles. No sabes como me sentí al verte tan roto y dolido.- Me encogí un poco. Era tan fuerte la sensación de miedo que hasta pensaba que me había precipitado al dar por sentado que todo se había aclarado.  
\- Me puedo hacer una idea porque así es como te vi. Te hice mucho daño con lo que dije y lo siento. Sé que no sirve de nada pedir perdón después de cuatro años pero, Derek,- Se soltó de mi para cogerme la cara y que nos viésemos a los ojos directamente.- no ha habido ni un solo día durante estos cuatro años que me lamentara de lo que pasó, no ha habido ni un día en el que quería mandarlo todo a la mierda e intentar recuperarte porque cuando me di cuenta de la falta que me hacías y que tu eras el único que me hizo feliz ya era tarde. Si no te llamé ni nada es porque estaba avergonzado de lo que te dije y porque tenía miedo de que hubieras encontrado a alguien que te hiciera sentir bien.- Sollozó y bajó la mirada.- Sé que suena egoísta y hasta hipócrita pero tenía miedo… Así que intenté seguir adelante porque eso es lo que hubieras hecho, para que supieras que estaba bien y no preocuparte.- Al oír esas palabras acaricié su rostro y sonreí.  
\- Stiles… Mi vida se fue a la mierda desde el mismo momento en el que fui a esa maldita fiesta. Desde entonces sabía que algo me faltaba y eras tu pero no me atrevía porque sentía que te había decepcionado. En tu nota decías que yo era fuerte pero no lo soy, tu si lo eres porque has intentado salir con otras personas. Yo sólo me cerré en mi mismo. Ojalá fuera tan fuerte como tu.  
\- Yo… Derek, quiero intentarlo, quiero hacer bien las cosas. Que nos contemos lo que nos pasa. Discutiremos y demás pero me da igual, quiero estar contigo. Puede que lo nuestro no funcione pero quiero intentarlo, sé que podremos conseguirlo pero… No quiero volver a arrepentirme de nada.- Me quedé en silencio unos segundos.- Quiero que me gruñas, que aguantes mis locuras y comentarios porque tu eres el único que entiende mi sentido del sarcasmo. Quiero que…  
\- Stiles, cállate.

Se sorprendió, apartándose levemente pero antes de que pensara algo que no era lo besé. Lo besé con ganas, con necesidad de sentirlo. Fue tan intenso que me empalmé en ese momento. Al separarnos escuchamos que estaba sonando la canción de “Wipe your eyes”, de Maroon 5. ¿Era yo o mi vida parecía ser la de las canciones? Parecía que Adam Levine cantaba por mi lo que sentía en cualquier momento, en que cualquiera de sus canciones podrían servir para mi y Stiles. Daba igual, sólo me quedé ahí tarareándole la canción a Stiles a modo de disculpas por lo que le hice y no poder estar ahí.

**_You hurt me_ **   
**_But do I deserve this?_ **   
**_You make me so nervous_ **   
**_Calm me down, calm me down_ **

**_Wake you up_ **   
**_In the middle of the night to say_ **   
**_I will never walk away again_ **   
**_I'm never gonna leave this bed_ **

No supe cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, besándonos en el banco mientras todo a nuestro alrededor oscurecía y hablábamos de nuestras cosas. Me preguntó por primera vez que si estaba escribiendo algo o si aún tenía el guión. Me encantó su cara al decirle que ya tenía suficiente como para tres temporadas y que a mitad de la última escrita él era poseído por un espíritu maligno fue genial. Se le iluminó el rostro por ello. Le dije que a la luz de los últimos acontecimientos tendría que incluir a otros personajes para que encajaran más las cosas. Me hizo prometerle que le dejaría leer al menos la primera temporada pero conociéndonos acabaría dejándole leer cada nueva palabra que leyera. Siguió pasando el tiempo y se iba haciendo la hora de la cena, por lo que pasamos y volvimos a nuestros asientos. Nos mirábamos de reojo y sonreímos, eso no pasó desapercibido a nadie y todos nos preguntaban. Llegaron a decir que el dicho de que siempre se liga en las bodas era cierto pero tampoco lo afirmé ni lo desmentí. Las cosas iban a nuestro ritmo. Nada más.  
Después de la cena la gente parecía con más fuerza que antes para bailar y a beber. Ahí consiguieron animarme y acabé con Lydia ondeando mi pañuelo a modo de trofeo, vencer a Cora tomándome cinco chupitos de ron y bailando con mi madre, Laura, Allison y Stiles. El último había aprendido un par de nuevos movimientos e hizo que la mitad de los invitados lo siguiéramos hasta desfallecer. Llegó un momento en la noche que no supe si era por el alcohol o porque me lo estaba pasando tan bien que en una canción lenta y con poca luz cogí a Stiles y lo pegué todo lo que pude a mi, acariciando todo nuestros cuerpos. No sabía si alguien nos veía o no pero sinceramente, me daba igual si su padre nos estaba viendo o quien fuera.

A las once de la noche ya fue momento de que todos comenzaron a irse, no sin antes de que Laura lanzase el ramo. Todas las chicas se agolpaban para coger el mejor sitio para tener el ramo a su alcance pero fue gracia del destino que revotara entre las manos y acabase en el estuche donde Kira estaba guardando su cámara. Lo vio caer en él y se giró sorprendida, se volvió hacia el ramo y se sonrojó dando un grito que fue ahogado al sentir como varias de las chicas se lanzaron a por ella si no fuera porque Cora se puso en medio y les gritó que ella lo había cogido con todas las de la ley. Por suerte todo fue bien gracias al apoyo de Lydia y Erica.

Todos se fueron uno a uno, despidiéndose de todos y felicitando a mi hermana por su boda hasta que Stiles dijo que se iba a quedar un rato más y volvió a mi lado con una sonrisa. En ese momento mi madre dijo que Cora, Araya, Allison y ella se volvían a casa mientras mi hermana y mi cuñado se fueron a la suite que habían reservado para dar rienda suelta a su pasión en su noche de bodas. Cuando me di cuenta solo estábamos Stiles y yo en medio de la entrada del hotel.

\- No entiendo nada…- Conseguía decir sorprendentemente. Nadie había contado conmigo para nada y no sabía si tomármelo bien o mal.  
\- ¿El qué?  
\- Pensé que me dirían de quedarme con Allison o que fuéramos todos a casa pero… ¿Esto?...  
\- ¿Preferirías otro maratón de “My little pony: La magia de la amistad”? Porque si es así puedo descargar unos capítulos desde el móvil con el wi-fi de aquí.- ¿Qué? Me giré extrañado, solo me miró de forma casual encogiendo los hombros. No tenía ningún sentido a no ser que… ¿Sería capaz?- ¿Pasa algo?  
\- ¿Ha sido Laura, verdad?- Stiles bufó y sacó una llave con una tarjeta de la americana.  
\- Lo dicho, eres un amargado, le quitas la diversión a todo.- Le miré algo molesto y siguió.- Si, si, fue idea de Laura. Más bien a petición mía.  
\- ¿Tuya? ¿Por qué?  
\- Quería hacer esta noche especial, dar un paso más.  
\- ¿Un paso más? ¿No dijimos de ir con calma?- Él había estado de acuerdo en ello. ¿Por qué sacaba eso ahora?  
\- Derek, te conozco desde hace muchos años. No necesito volver a conocerte, sé que estos años han sido una mierda para ti pero al sacarme del banco aquel día supe que nada había cambiado. Que siempre estarías ahí para mi. Creo que tres meses son suficientes para ponernos al día del otro y dejar claras nuestras intenciones. ¿No crees?- Tenía toda la razón del mundo. Fue más bien una representación en la que estuvimos de acuerdo en hacer para tomarnos nuestro tiempo, como si fuera una excusa pero ahí estábamos. Habíamos salido, visto películas, nos besábamos y hasta dormimos una noche juntos. Tal vez Stiles tuviera razón y fuera hora de dar el siguiente paso.  
\- ¿Y según tu cómo me tengo que tomar esta intención?- La voz me salió algo ronca sola, no lo planeé pero pareció ser que él se estremeció un poco al oírlo y sonrió ampliamente.  
\- Como una declaración de guerra, el campo de batalla está aquí.- Alzó las llave de la cual pude ver el número de la habitación, la 117. Relativamente cerca de donde estábamos y sin riesgo de escuchar a mi hermana.- ¿Lo he dejado bastante claro?  
\- Cristalino.

Me lancé a por él pero consiguió esquivarme. Me giré sorprendido por semejante agilidad y me sacó la lengua antes de salir corriendo hacia las escaleras. Yo me quedé atontado unos segundos antes de reaccionar y salir corriendo detrás de él. Al subir al primer piso lo encontré entrando a la habitación. Sonreí mientras caminaba hacia ella relamiéndome de lo que me esperaba. Tras cerrar la puerta sobre mi vi a Stiles sin zapatos y con la corbata desaflojada pero lo que más me gustó fue su cara de pillo mientras se sentaba en la cama. Me acerqué sacándome el chaleco, dejándolo caer en el suelo y quitarme los zapatos lo más lentamente que pude, sabía que eso le haría morirse de ganas. Al estar frente a él me agarró suavemente del cuello de la camisa y estiró su cuello hasta hundir su cara en el mío. Sus suaves besos eran cálidos, me encendían cada vez más. La lejana sensación de tener el cuerpo de Stiles cerca de mí volvía en forma de un torrente que excitaba a cada célula de mi cuerpo. Pasé mis manos por su pelo, despeinándolo mientras le hacía avanzar hasta mis labios. Al encontrarse nuestras bocas lo acerqué más a mi hasta introducir mi lengua dentro de su boca y jugar con su lengua. Ese órgano no había perdido destreza y se acompasaba a mis movimientos con facilidad, haciendo que lo que había entre mis pantalones creciera sin ningún pudor.

**_So come here_ **   
**_And never leave this place_ **   
**_Perfection of your face_ **   
**_Slows me down, slows me down_ **

**_So fall down_ **   
**_I need you to trust me_ **   
**_Go easy, don't rush me_ **   
**_Help me out, why don't you help me out?_ **

Nos separamos para coger aire, aproveché para desabrocharme la camisa pero él me lo impidió y bajó sus manos por mi pecho, acariciándolo como hacía tiempo había hecho, con firmeza pero con cierta delicadeza. Avanzó hasta mi entrepierna y la acarició sin levantar la vista de la mía y su sonrisa no hizo más que ensancharse por un leve gemido que se me escapó. No me había dado cuenta de cuánto necesitaba que alguien me tocara, sobretodo si lo hacía él…

\- Es una pena que te hayas quitado el chaleco, habría estado bien hacerlo con el traje puesto.- Susurró de forma ronca mientras pegaba su cara al bulto de mis pantalones. Yo me mordía el interior de la mejilla por semejante vista. Rápidamente se deshizo del cinturón y del botón para bajar la cremallera con los dientes. No me di cuenta de que estaba acariciando su pelo y él solo me miraba sonrojado.- Veo que alguien está con ganas.  
\- Si…- Tiró un poco del elástico del bóxer y me estremecí al sentir sus manos en mis caderas.

De una me bajó los pantalones y mi polla saltó como un resorte y soltando líquido preseminal que salpicó en la cara de Stiles. Él abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y me acarició el capullo suavemente con la punta de sus dedos.

\- Si que lo estás para estar ya así. Estás muy húmedo por aquí  
\- Stiles…- Casi le suplicaba con la mirada que se dejase de juegos y estuviera en lo que tenía que estar. No estaba con ganas de bromas y jueguecitos.  
\- Tranquilo que no te voy a dejar con las ganas.

Acto seguido me la acarició con la lengua y un escalofrío de placer me subió desde cada parte que tocaba con su lengua. Estiró un poco de la base y recogió la gota que había salido de la punta con su boca y se relamió. No recordaba que la boca de Stiles hacía semejantes cosas además de soltar un diluvio de palabras que parecía no tener fin. Poco a poco fue metiéndosela en la boca y comenzó a moverse. Succionaba con ganas y la humedecía con su saliva con ansias. No era el único que tenía ganas de aquello. Con cierta reticencia llevé mis manos a su nuca y fui empujando cada vez con más ansias. Ya habíamos hecho nuestros juegos de sexo duro y me moría de hacerlo de esa forma solo por oírle gemir mi nombre y de esa forma que me volvía loco. Cuando quitó sus manos de mi polla y se dejó llevar lo entendí como una invitación a que lo hiciera. Así lo hice. Me mojé los labios y gemía con cada embestida que le acometía a la boca de aquel chico que me quitaba la razón. Al cabo de unos minutos y tras follarle la boca en toda la extensión de la palabra cayó rendido en la cama, intentando recuperar el aire, y yo aproveché ese momento para deshacerme de sus pantalones y su ropa interior para hundirme entre sus piernas. Arqueó la espalda en el momento en el que fui acariciando la cara interna de sus muslos con mi barba a la vez que las lamía, besaba y mordía suavemente. Cuando llegué al final tendría algún que otro moratón que tapaba las cicatrices que tenía del pasado. No les di importancia porque si no lo hizo en el pasado no lo iba a hacer ahora. Ahora era mi turno de llevar la voz cantante en esto. Stiles ya había hecho su parte al calentarme de sobremanera.  
Abrí mi boca para sacar la lengua y lamer de forma letal y sugerente sus testículos. En el momento en el que lo hice gimió de forma sonora. Je, sabía que esta era una zona sensible. Sus piernas se cerraron de forma espasmódica pero las sujeté y seguí mi recorrido hasta la cabeza de su pene que también goteaba.

\- Parece que no soy el único que estaba con ganas.  
\- Calla…- Sonreí y acarré su miembro para introducírmelo en la boca con ganas.

El sabor de Stiles era simplemente increíble. Era adictivo. No, todo él era adictivo, su voz, sus besos, su olor, su sabor… Siempre que lo obtenía tenía más ganas de más. No parecía saciarme y me vino a veces los maratones de sexo que teníamos los fines de semana. Todo el día sin salir de la cama. Estaría bien repetirlos algún día.  
Sus manos se enredaron en mi pelo, acariciándolo y tirando de él entre gemidos y suspiros mientras lo masturbaba con mi boca. Al contrario de lo que pareciera ser, yo no era de esos de “Bájate los pantalones que te voy a follar”. No, era más de los de llevar al borde del éxtasis antes de ir a ello y tras prepararlo a conciencia.

_**Wake you up** _   
_**In the middle of the night to say** _   
_**I will never walk away again** _   
_**I'm never gonna leave this bed** _

_**So you say go, it isn't workin'** _   
_**And I say no, it isn't perfect** _   
_**So I stay instead** _   
_**I'm never gonna leave this bed** _

_**Take it, take it all, take all that I have** _   
_**I'd give it all away just to get you back** _   
_**And fake it, fake it, I'll take what I can get** _   
_**Knocking so loud, can you hear me yet?** _

_**Try to stay awake, but you can't forget** _

Tras haber dado suficientes caricias a su polla me moví más abajo mientras lamía todo lo que estaba a mi alcance hasta llegar ante un viejo conocido, su suculento y sonrojado ano. Ahora empezaba lo bueno, cuando le comía el culo se ponía tan cachondo que parecía, y perdón por la expresión, una perra en celo que necesitaba calmarse con la primera tranca que encontraba hasta correrse del gusto. Con la primera pasada de mi lengua por su entrada lo confirmé, sintiendo como se contrajo y arqueó más las piernas. Seguí con mi trabajo conforme él iba deshaciendo la cama. En un momento de esos su camiseta desapareció y le di la vuelta pero antes se me ocurrió una idea graciosa. Cogí su corbata y le até las manos por delante y yo me quité la ropa y me volví a poner el chaleco. En ideas morbosas podía estar a la altura de lo que se le pasara por la cabeza. Al volver a la cama él me miraba de lado, sonrojado y temblando.

\- ¿Tienes frío?- Él solo asintió. Ensanché mi sonrisa y me acerqué a gatas hasta colocarme encima de él.- ¿Quieres que te de calor?- Me pegué a él, restregando mi palpitante tranca sobre su nalga.- Dime lo que quieres, Stiles.- Terminé susurrándole al oído y morderle suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja. Se derritió debajo de mi y besé suavemente el cuello.  
\- Derek… No puedo más… Necesito que lo hagas…- Podía sentir su calentón en la voz y el color de sus mejillas, además de su suplicante mirada pero él también disfrutaba de que me hiciera de rogar.  
\- ¿Qué haga el qué?  
\- Que me toques más ahí… Que me folles como solo tú lo haces. Necesito sentirte dentro.

Lo que quería oír. Me aparté de él suavemente y lo puse a cuatro patas y le separé las piernas con algo de rudeza pero no se molestó. Le agarré de las caderas, separándole las nalgas y volví a enterrarme en él. Hundía mi cara con fuerza y lo devoraba con fiereza. Sabía que el roce de mi barba con su mojado ano era otro aliciente más en sus motivos en que cada gemido pareciera más sonoro y se contorsionara aferrándose a las sábanas o las almohadas. En ese momento pasé un dedo por su entrada para mojarlo e introducirlo suavemente en él pero me sorprendí al ver que no ofrecía resistencia. Si que lo había preparado más de lo que pensaba por lo que le metí un segundo dedo con el que ya se resistió un poco.

Poco a poco fue abriéndose más hasta que entraron ya tres dedos sin resistencia. Ya estaba listo para que entrara. Además necesitaba asistencia abajo. Le di la vuelta colocando sus piernas en mis hombros, escupí en mi polla, lo restregué para lubricarlo un poco y fui entrando poco a poco y sin pausa en él. Esa sensación de estrechez y la calidez de su interior nunca se habían borrado de mi memoria. Me perdí en ella sin darme cuenta de la situación hasta que Stiles me llamó la atención.

\- Derek, me encanta volver a sentir tu pollón en mi culo y todo eso pero… ¿Te mueves o me muevo?- Lo miré extrañado y no me di cuenta de que pasó el tiempo suficiente para que se hiciera a mi tamaño. Perfecto, podría hacerlo fuerte desde el primer momento. Cogí sus piernas y las estiré sobre él para que se encogiera y levantara más el culo. En esa posición podía entrar más adentro y más fuerte.  
\- ¿Tu qué crees?- Su sonrisa fue lo último que necesitaba para dejarme caer y entrar más aún, arrancándole un sonoro gemido de placer.

Me movía con fuerza. La habitación se llenó en seguida de calor, gemidos y olor a sexo. Rápidamente cambiamos de posición, lo apoyé contra el respaldo de la cabecera de la cama sin que llegase a tocar el colchón y lo penetraba con violencia mientras se aferraba a mi pelo, me arañaba la espalda y nos besábamos con lascivia, lamiéndonos por completo. Perdí la cuenta de las veces que le susurraba lo increíble que era, de cómo me hacía sentir cuando estaba a mi lado o cuánto lo amaba. Quería transmitirle más que palabras, quería darle la mejor noche de su vida a golpe de sexo y lujuria.

Pasó el tiempo y las posturas se iban reduciendo, la habitación también. Me había cabalgado en el suelo, lo había empotrado contra pared, sentados en una silla, contra la mesa pero al final volvimos a la cama, en la posición del perrito. Cuando ya sentía que ya estaba apunto de estallar le agarré con fuerza su polla y se la sacudí. Dejó caer su cuerpo sudado en el colchón, arqueándolo de forma deliciosa y tan sensual que me lancé a besarle la espalda y lamerla hasta que él terminó en mi mano y yo dentro de él. El gemido que solté me pareció más un rugido que algo de placer, casi hasta dolía pero era tal el placer que se mezclaba con la otra sensación que no quería parar de sentirlo. Su culo se cerró más y la fricción que ejercía en él me hacía moverme a la vez que me corría.  
Al terminar la dejé dentro e intenté reunir todas las fuerzas que me quedaban para no aplastarlo. Stiles seguía intentando recuperar el aliento y salí lentamente de él, escuchando el sonido de algo resbaloso. Me aparté un poco y sonreí maliciosamente. Se me ocurrió una cosa que haría que terminara la noche bien o me echara de la habitación a patadas… Si no lo hacían los dueños del hotel, no hemos sido precisamente silenciosos. Le agarré de las nalgas y volví a enterrar mi cara entre ellas, lamiendo y succionando mi semen que salía a borbotones de su enrojecido y atormentado ano. Sus gemidos volvieron a irrumpir en mis oídos y seguí mi trabajo hasta que recogí todo lo que pude y se salvó de quedar en las sábanas, se lo di de mi boca en un beso mientras lo aferraba con cierta fuerza entre mis brazos.

Fue lo más intenso que había hecho en mi vida. Jamás había hecho nada como eso pero Stiles era la única persona que hacía que diera ese salto. Nos quedamos dormidos en esa postura y amanecimos a la mañana siguiente en la misma posición y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_**Wake you up** _   
_**In the middle of the night to say** _   
_**I will never walk away again** _   
_**I'm never gonna leave this bed** _

\- Buenos días.- Le susurré mientras bostezaba y le besé en los labios tiernamente.  
\- Hey, buenos días, Sourwolf.- Antes de que pudiera decir algo alguien llamó a la puerta y a mi móvil a la vez. Fui a por el teléfono de mala gana y contesté. Era Laura. ¿Qué quería? Caminé hacia la puerta y la abrí levemente ocultándome detrás de ella y la vi a ella con el teléfono en la mano.  
\- ¿Qué coño?...  
\- Eso mismo debería decir yo.- Parecía enfadada. La miré interrogante sin entender nada.- ¿Qué narices hicisteis anoche?  
\- ¿A qué te refieres?- Chris se sonrojó y se fue, ella suspiró haciendo que el aire pareciera más pesado.- ¿Qué le pasa?  
\- Parece ser que los cuatro la liamos bien anoche y ahora la familia Hale tiene vetada su estancia en el gran y monumental “Beacon Center”.- ¿Qué la liamos?... ¿No será que?... Mi boca abierta y mis cejas alzadas fue suficiente para que ella asintiera sin que yo preguntara.- No entiendo qué tienen en la cabeza cuando alguien se pide una habitación con cama de matrimonio y se trae a alguien. ¿Qué creen que van a hacer?  
\- Jugar al parchís y dormir uno en el sillón y otro en la bañera.- El grito de Stiles al fondo nos hizo reír a carcajada limpia.  
\- Seguramente, Stiles, pero tenemos un problema.- Ahora Laura parecía más tranquila.  
\- ¿Cuál?- Preguntó asomándose por detrás mío.  
\- Que como no nos vallamos de aquí para siempre y no volver nunca en diez minutos tendrás la situación más embarazosa con tu padre desde que os escuchó aquella vez cuando fue a veros en tu primer año de carrera.- Un escalofrío nos recorrió la espalda al recordarlo. Mi suegro había llegado antes de lo pensado y nos había oído desde el hueco de la escalera. No quería recordar su cara enrojecida ni las miradas que me lanzaba al ver los chupetones del cuello de Stiles. Éramos jóvenes y alocados…

Rápidamente nos vestimos y salimos corriendo a la recepción para devolver la llave. Rezaba por no habernos dejado nada en la habitación. Laura nos acercó al centro en coche y nos despedimos de ella mientras Stiles y yo pedíamos un café y un donut que nos tomamos en un banco del parque con algo de música de la radio del móvil de Stiles.

 

\- Ni en nuestras mejores salidas hemos acabado así.- Le miré tranquilamente y le di un sorbo a mi café.- Ya sabes, de punta en blanco, fiesta, sexo y acabar hechos un desastre desayunando un domingo por la mañana en el parque.  
\- Tendríamos que habernos sentado enfrente de la iglesia, seguro que a alguna señora le daba algo.- Bromeé con su típico y característico sentido del humor.  
\- Si no fuera porque le daría trabajo a Melissa en su día libre lo secundaría.- Cierto, ahora era la futura mujer del sheriff…- Pero me gusta como piensas, con práctica dejarás de ser un amargado.- Negué con una sensación de paz dentro de mí y me recosté más en el banco.  
\- Sólo tu consigues hacer que diga estas cosas.- Se atragantó con su donut y tuvo que darle un sorbo a su café y yo unas palmadas en la espalda.- ¿Estás mejor?  
\- Si, gracias…  
\- ¿Pasa algo?  
\- No… Es que… No sé.- Lo miré con cierta preocupación. ¿Por qué ese cambio tan repentino?- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? Me refiero a qué vas a hacer con tu vida.  
\- Aún me quedan unos ahorros, por lo que volveré a Sacramento y buscaré un trabajo. Si no consigo algo lo más seguro es que vuelva a Beacon y ayude a mi madre y a Cora con la reserva.  
\- Entiendo…- ¿Y esa cara de alicaído?  
\- ¿Y tú?  
\- Yo… También volveré y lo más probable es que intente hacer todo lo posible para pedir un traslado para poder estar más cerca de mi padre.- ¿Sería que pensaba que nuestros caminos se iban a separar?  
\- Eso está bien.- Me miró sorprendido y desvió la mirada.- Cuando vallas a venirte me avisas para hacer lo mismo.- Se giró repentinamente con la boca abierta y la sorpresa dibujada en su cara.  
\- ¿Por qué?- Me di cuenta de que estaba sonando en la radio una canción que era perfecta para mi  
\- Porque no quiero dejarte. Nos ha costado mucho llegar a este punto y no quiero dejarlo aquí. Mi sitio está contigo y como diría esta canción, “I’m never gonna leave this bed”.- Relajó su expresión y se apoyó en mi hombro. Pasé mi mano por su espalda y lo pegué más a mi.  
\- Sabes que no va a ser fácil ¿verdad?  
\- No somos personas fáciles, nos gusta complicarnos.  
\- Tendrás que aguantar mis comeduras de cabeza.  
\- Tu tendrás que aguantar que suene el despertador a las cinco de la mañana.- Se levantó de una sorprendido aunque su rostro reflejaba algo de miedo.  
\- ¡¿Qué dices?! Creo que esto no va a funcionar.- Eso me hizo reír.  
\- Sólo finge que no lo quieres escuchar y date la vuelta, cuando vuelva de correr me tendrás.  
\- Fingiré eso, no más, aunque podrías quedarte algún día.- Se sonrojó al decir eso. Simplemente era perfecto.  
\- Solo si te despiertas alguna noche y me dices que no te vas a ir.  
\- Hecho.

_**You say go, it isn't workin'** _   
_**And I say no, it isn't perfect** _   
_**So I stay instead** _   
_**I'm never gonna leave this bed** _

_**Take it, take it all, take all that I have** _   
_**Take it, take it all, take all that I have** _   
_**Take it, take it all, take all that I have** _   
_**Take it, take it all, take all that I have** _

Me levanté y lo abracé eufórico. Volvía a tenerlo a mi lado y era feliz. Por fin me volvía a sentir realmente vivo. No repetiría los errores del pasado ni permitiría que Stiles volviera a llorar. No, puede que ocurriera, puede que volviera a hacerlo llorar pero esta vez podía prometer que nunca lo desatendería, que estaría ahí para él. Que juntos superaríamos todo lo que la vida nos lanzase. Me resigné a pensar que ya nunca más volvería a sentir esta felicidad, la vida me había dado una segunda oportunidad con Stiles y la iba a aprovechar al máximo.

Lo besé y nos fuimos cogidos de la mano mientras él tatareaba “Never gonna leave this bed” de Maroon 5. Al final creo que mi vida de Adam Levine llegó a su fin. Ya no estaba solo pero seguramente Stiles querría hacer nuestra esta canción. No me importaba, acabé cogiéndole cariño a ese grupo. Ya le contaría a Stiles la banda sonora de mi vida con ese grupo. Ahora quería disfrutar de su compañía antes de volver a nuestras vidas y enfrentar a su padre, las preguntas y felicitaciones de la gente, el paro y todo lo que viniera. Ahora solo me importaba sentir la mano de Stiles junto a la mía.

**_Take it, take it all, take all that I have_ **   
**_Take it, take it all, take all that I have_ **   
**_Take it, take it all, take all that I have_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aquí ha llegado la historia, tal vez haga algun spin-off con otros personajes con la misma banda sonora. Aún sigo pensando en la idea de hacer un capítulo dedicado a Lydia con la canción "She will be loved" que incluya un ligero Stidia o Dydia, no sería específico y tampoco sé si se catalogaría como pareja pero en fin, cualquier cosa es posible. Solo que me llama la idea de darle un capítulo a ella.  
> De momento sigo trabajando en "Unidos por la luna azul" a pasos de hormiga pero recordar que no lo abandonaré. Eso no significa que quizás escriba otra cosa.
> 
> Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la historia tanto como yo y nos vemos pronto. Un beso y un abrazo.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os haya gustado y que le deis una oportunidad. Nos vemos pronto. Chau ;D


End file.
